Magie Interne, Magie Externe
by Malalou
Summary: Un Portoloin envoie Harry et Ginny vers une nouvelle aventure qui va les rapprocher. Qu'est ce qui rend Ginny si spéciale et que veut Lucius Malefoy? Post OP, Trad.
1. La première fille Weasley

**Magie Interne, Magie Externe**

_Voici une nouvelle traduction d'une fic qui m'a beaucoup touchée tant par l'intrigue que par le style de l'auteur. Le titre original est Magic Within, Magic Without de St Margarets qui se trouve sur le site Sink Into Your Eyes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**_Chapitre 1 : La Première Fille Weasley Depuis Des Générations_**

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Harry… »

Ginny regarda autour de la table les visages souriants de sa famille et des quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était l'une de ces rares soirées de légèreté, et ils s'étaient rassemblés pour fêter le seizième anniversaire d'Harry. C'était fantastique d'avoir une faible lueur de joie en ces temps de violence. Voldemort avait libéré ses Mangemorts en quelques jours ; depuis ils semaient la terreur sur tout le monde magique.

Mais ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry et ils étaient tous en sécurité dans cette maison de protection. Ginny ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait, ni où exactement elle se trouvait. Ils avaient pris un Portololoin depuis le Terrier et Harry les attendait déjà.

Elle étudia Harry du regard alors qu'il soufflait ses bougies. Il avait l'air mieux que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu à la Gare de King's Cross. Le regard hanté avait presque quitté ses yeux, presque.

Harry venait juste d'éteindre toutes ses bougies d'un seul coup lorsque l'une d'entre elles s'embrasa et se transforma en une jeune femme légèrement vêtue. Fred et George riaient à gorges déployées, c'était évidemment une de leurs créations. Ron fixait la fille dans la flamme, hypnotisé, ses oreilles devenant rouges. Ginny observa plus attentivement la fille et la vit danser tout en retirant son haut.

Avant que la fille de flamme n'ait eu le temps de le retirer complètement, Maman l'aspergea d'eau. « Je fonds… » s'exclama une petite voix aigue. Ron, Fred et George étaient trempés.

« Hé ! » s'exclama Fred. « Elle n'avait pas fini son numéro ! »

Un autre jet d'eau inonda Fred. « Elle avait parfaitement terminé ! » s'écria Maman. « Vraiment ! Les garçons ! C'est une fête de famille pour Harry ! Et une gourgandine comme elle n'a pas sa place… »

« Oh ! Maman ! » protesta George. « Harry a aimé! Pas vrai, Harry?"

Une tâche rosée commençait à naître le long du coup d'Harry, mais ses yeux pétillaient. Ginny pouvait dire qu'Harry trouvait que la blague était bonne. « Heu, je pense que c'est bougies vont faire un tabac pour Weasley Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. »

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à les vendre ! » dit Maman aux jumeaux en leur lançant un regard noir. « Ni même à mettre le nom Weasley là-dessus. »

« Les 'Flammes Dansantes' ne sont pas juste des strip-teaseuses… » dit Fred avec un mouvement de recul devant l'air courroucé de Maman.

« Oui » ajouta George rapidement. « Nous avons aussi des clowns et des ours pour les enfants. »

« Ne les mélangez pas ! » dit Ron en riant. Ses oreilles avaient repris leur teinte habituelle.

Maman se renfrogna. « Ginny, va à la cuisine et apporte à Harry un couteau pour qu'il découpe son gâteau. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux. « Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard. »

« Ginny, donne le couteau à _Harry_ » s'écria Bill alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine. « Maman est de mauvaise humeur. »

« Maman est de mauvaise humeur » s'exclama Maman. « Et de quelle humeur suis-je supposée être quand… »

Sa tirade fut coupée par la porte qui s'était refermée. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à cette cuisine peu familière. Le buffet près de la fenêtre semblait tout indiqué pour contenir des couteaux. Après avoir fouillé dans trois tiroirs, Ginny trouva un couteau à pain en dent de scie et ce qui ressemblait à une épée cérémoniale pour couper les pièces montées. _Je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette maison, mais la cuisine est vraiment bien équipée_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle posa le couteau et l'épée sur la table, se demandant lequel elle devait apporter. Pour une raison étrange, elle trouvait que l'épée correspondait le mieux à Harry, même s'il n'était pas le moins du monde extraverti ou un adepte des cérémonies en grandes pompes. Elle se rappela alors. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Harry, une épée à la main, il venait de tuer le Basilique… Elle frissonna, maudissant ce souvenir qui ressurgissait aux moments les plus inopportuns. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, Colin avait renversé sa potion sur son livre de charmes, creusant un énorme trou à l'intérieur…

Toc, toc, toc.

Surprise, Ginny leva les yeux et aperçut une grosse chouette hulotte, une lettre dans son bec. Elle tapait au carreau impatiemment. Dans la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant, Ginny pouvait voir son nom écrit maladroitement sur l'enveloppe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça »marmonna-t-elle. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre. « D'où viens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle à la chouette, mais elle s'envola sans regarder derrière elle. « Passe une bonne journée » dit-elle sarcastiquement, glissant un doigt sous le rabat.

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! » dit Harry.

« Oh ! » Elle se retourna. « Il y avait une chouette étrange à la fenêtre, elle m'a apporté une lettre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne suis pas partie si longtemps que ça. »

« Ils ont prévu une autre surprise et ils m'ont jeté dehors. » Harry regardait le couteau et l'épée. « Ils vont me rappeler. »

« Est-ce que cette surprise est approuvée par Maman ? »

Il sourit. « Sûrement, puisque c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de me faire sortir. » Il toucha l'épée. « Avec quoi je vais devoir découper le gâteau ? »

Ginny s'approcha, la lettre toujours à la main. « Je pensais que l'épée ferait plus d'effets et qu'elle forcerait Fred et George à bien se tenir. »

Il prit l'épée en riant et fit quelques moulinets devant lui. « Prends ça, glaçage au chocolat ! »

Ginny pouffa de rire et ouvrit la lettre, se demandant qui avait bien pu la lui envoyer. Une plume noire en sortit en flottant. Ils la regardèrent s'élever puis commencer à redescendre. Puis, mus par leurs réflexes d'Attrapeur, ils tendirent la main pour l'attraper comme s'il s'agissait du Vif d'Or. Alors que la main de Ginny se refermait sur la plume, la main d'Harry se refermait sur celle de Ginny. Ils se sentirent alors entraînés par le nombril hors de la cuisine et de la maison de protection. La plume était un Portoloin.

Ils atterrirent dans de l'herbe douce et spongieuse. Avant que Ginny n'ait eu le temps de rassembler ses esprits, Harry était déjà debout, baguette dehors et épée à la main. « Nous sommes au Terrier. » dit-il doucement à Ginny alors qu'elle se dépêchait de se lever.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, ne voyant personne, n'entendant rien. Elle sortit sa baguette. Harry lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils coururent se mettre à l'abri sous un immense hortensia où les gnomes avaient l'habitude de dormir.

« Je crois que quelqu'un est dans la maison » dit Harry. Depuis leur cachette, ils pouvaient voir à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. La lumière du soleil couchant devenait de plus en plus faible à chaque minute mais il était encore possible de voir les formes noires des chaises et de la table des Weasley. La seule lumière dans la cuisine semblait provenir de la cheminée.

« Ginny, est-ce que quelqu'un est sensé être à la maison en ce moment ? »

Elle sentit un frisson de terreur la parcourir. « Non ! Tout le monde est à ta soirée. Charlie est en Roumanie et Percy est à Londres… » Elle s'arrêta brusquement. _Percy s'est disputé avec Maman et Papa mais jamais il ne…_

« Est-ce que tu as reconnu l'écriture sur l'enveloppe ? »

« Non, et ce n'était pas celle de Percy » ajouta rapidement Ginny.

Harry fit un signe de tête rapide et reporta son attention sur la maison. Bien que Percy ait discuté avec Maman et Papa après les événements au Ministère de la Magie, Ginny ne pensait pas qu'il s'était excusé auprès d'Harry.

Harry se tendit. Il y avait deux hommes dans la cuisine et vu les sorts qu'ils jetaient, ils étaient en train de saccager tout ce que sa famille possédait.

_Comment osent-ils !_ Ginny inspira profondément et commença à se lever. Harry l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira vers le bas. « Ca ne vaut pas la peine » siffla-t-il. « S'ils veulent prendre quelque chose, laisse-les. »

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais Ginny pouvait à peine contenir sa rage lorsqu'elle entendit les meubles être retournés et le verre se briser.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de valeur chez toi qui pourrait intéresser Voldemort ou les Mangemorts ? » demanda Harry.

« Non ! » dit Ginny, essayant de contrôler la colère qui perçait dans sa voix. « Nous n'avons rien qui pourrait leur être utile. C'est juste une maison quelconque, il n'y a pas d'argent, ni d'objet de valeur. »

Harry l'étudiait du regard. « Mais c'était ton nom sur l'enveloppe, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de toi ? »

Ginny était bouche bée d'horreur. « Je ne sais pas » dit-elle. « Je suis personne. »

« Tu étais au Ministère avec moi » lui rappela-il doucement.

« Tout comme Ron, et son nom n'était pas sur l'enveloppe. » Elle pensa alors à quelque chose d'autre. « Comment savaient-ils que j'étais à la maison de protection ? »

Harry regardait à travers les branches du fourré. « Je ne sais pas » dit-il. « Les hiboux ont leur propre instinct. Heureusement, ils lui ont juste dit de te trouver et qu'ils ne l'ont pas suivi. » Il se tourna vers elle. « Sinon, toutes les personnes à ma fête d'anniversaire seraient en danger. »

Même dans la lumière faiblissant, Ginny pouvait voir la culpabilité et la peur dans ses yeux. « Mais c'était mon nom, quoi que ce soit, ça a avoir avec moi et pas avec ta fête d'anniversaire. La meilleure façon de découvrir quelque chose, c'est de s'approcher de la fenêtre et d'essayer de voir ce qu'ils font. »

Il la fixa pendant une minute, ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre quelque chose puis la referma. « D'accord » dit-il à contre cœur. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous entendront de toutes façons avec tout le bruit qu'ils font. »

Lorsque Ginny regarda à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle reconnut à peine sa maison. Toute la pièce avait été mise à sac. Les tiroirs avaient été retournés, les photos arrachées des murs, les étagères vidées. Mais le pire était de voir les deux coupables attablés en train de manger les biscuits de sa maman. L'un était grand avec des cheveux noirs, l'autre blond aux dents gâtées.

Les lèvres d'Harry étaient pressées fermement l'une contre l'autre et sa main serrait sa baguette.

Les deux hommes étaient visiblement de bonne humeur. « C'est tout ce qui valait la peine d'être trouvé » dit le grand, sortant un autre biscuit de la boîte.

« Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi pauvre » dit celui aux dents gâtées, sa bouche pleine de biscuits. « Pourquoi Malefoy s'embêtent avec eux ? »

Harry inspira profondément.

« Eh bien, Stan, comme Lucius Malfoy est mon meilleur ami, il me dit tout » dit le grand d'un ton sarcastique.

« Allez Dougie, tu as bien dû entendre quelque chose. Malefoy ne va pas terroriser de pauvres sorciers juste pour s'amuser » répondit Stan après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous devons attendre la fille. La couper avec ce couteau. » Il sortit une dague en argent avec une poignée en forme de serpent. « Mettre le sang dans cette fiole. Et amener la fille au Manoir Malefoy. » Il haussa les épaules et nettoya ses dents avec la lame de la dague. « C'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Pourquoi cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ? »

« Sais pas » répondit Dougie indifféremment. Il se pencha ensuite en avant et baissa la voix, Ginny dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre. « Ils disent que le Mage Noir perd des forces et qu'il a besoin d'une nouvelle potion pour survivre. Je suppose que le sang de cette gamine est nécessaire… »

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » Stan avait l'air nerveux. « On n'a pas intérêt à se rater ! Mais pourquoi on doit faire la saignée ? Pourquoi on peut pas juste l'attraper et l'emmener chez Malefoy ? »

« Baisse le ton ! » Dougie se baissa et déposa sur la table un petit sac à dos. « Les instructions disent que le sang doit être pris dans la maison de son père. » Il sortit une bouteille du sac. « Voilà le Polynectar, est-ce que tu as trouvé un cheveux ? »

Stan sourit, découvrant ses dents gâtées. « Il y avait des cheveux roux partout. Je vais juste faire semblant d'être l'un de ses frères comme ça elle s'approchera suffisamment pour qu'on puisse la Stupéfixer. Comment on sait quand elle arrive ? »

« Ils ont une horloge quelque part » dit Dougie en donnant des coups de pieds dans les débris. « On aurait dû la laisser sur le mur. »

« Ginny » lui dit Harry à l'oreille. « Va à la cabane et prends les deux balais les plus rapides, je vais Stupéfixer ces deux nuls et je te rattrape. »

Elle fit un signe de tête, trop horrifiée pour parler.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Moui » elle inspira et se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Elle devait sortir cette conversation de sa tête pour le moment. Ils voulaient son sang… Dans la pénombre elle pouvait discerner la forme de l'abri à balais, niché sur le flan de la colline, environ trente mètres devant elle. Elle commença à courir lorsqu'elle entendit les intrus crier « Elle est là ! La gamine est là ! »

Un rayon rouge jaillit de la baguette d'Harry et traversa la fenêtre. Elle entendit un bruit sourd. Bien joué, Harry, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle parcourait le reste de la distance qui la séparait de l'abri.

« _Alohomora_ » murmura-t-elle. La porte restait fermée. Frustrée, elle commença à tirer sur le loquet de toutes ses forces.

« Écarte-toi » dit Harry. « Tiens. » Il lui tendit l'épée et donna un coup de pied dans la porte de l'abri. Elle s'ouvrit, ne tenant plus que par un seul gond. Harry alluma sa baguette et passa sa tête dans l'abri pour choisir les balais.

« Tue la fille aux cheveux de feu… » Une voix d'outre-tombe sortait de la pénombre, venant de la petite colline derrière l'abri. Ginny leva les yeux et vit un énorme serpent noir s'avancer vers elle, serpentant sur le toit branlant de l'abri. Paralysée, elle pouvait seulement le regarder s'avancer de plus en plus… Sa tête s'avança dans le vide à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de hurler.

Le serpent ouvrit sa gueule, même dans le noir elle pouvait voir ses deux crochets brillants. « Tue la fille aux cheveux de feu. » Horrifiée, elle réalisa qu'il lui parlait. Elle se recula tant bien que mal, mais il s'étendit et la suivit. Elle ne pouvait pas garder ses distances. Prise de terreur et sans réfléchir, sans même savoir qu'elle tenait toujours l'épée, elle leva son bras droit et l'abattit de toutes ses forces.

L'épée à gâteaux aurait dû rester coincée dans la peau écaillée de l'animal, elle aurait dû lui asséner un coup grave qui l'aurait plongé dans une nouvelle folie, mais non. L'épée chanta alors qu'elle décapita le serpent d'un coup net et précis. Ginny hurla à nouveau lorsqu'une fontaine de sang jaillit du coup de l'animal.

« Ginny ! »

Elle sursauta. Elle avait oublié Harry. « Harry » murmura-t-elle, elle ne voulait plus crier. « Ce serpent m'a parlé… et il allait me tuer ! »

« Je sais. » Son expression était illisible. « Lâche l'épée. C'est fini. »

Ginny regarda ses mains. Elle tenait toujours sa baguette dans l'une et l'épée dans l'autre. Du sang lui coulait le long du bras. Elle laissa tomber l'épée tâchée de sang sur la tête du serpent.

Elle serra de toutes ses forces sa baguette dans ses mains, essayant de ne pas succomber à l'hystérie. Elle ne pouvait pas assimiler tout ce qu'elle avait fait. La nuit tombait vite à présent et elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette respiration rauque, Harry ne respirait pas comme ça…

_« Nous torturerons la petite fille… »_

Elle avait froid, un froid glacial et sombre la pénétrait à travers ses vêtements, sa peau, jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Tout était noir à l'intérieur d'elle, comme le serpent elle était Mort.

_« Personne ne te croira, Ginny. Ils penseront que tu as tué ces poulets parce que tu es mauvaise… Tu dois être vraiment mauvaise, tu ne crois pas ? »_

Sa respiration était gelée à l'intérieur de ses poumons. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle était prisonnière à jamais d'un anneau de froid suffocant.

_« Seuls les idiots aiment, Ginny… Tu es une idiotes… »_

« Ginny ! Ginny ! Réveille-toi ! Ils sont partis. Je les ai chassés. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir mais ce n'était plus à cause des Détraqueurs. Elle pouvait voir les lunettes d'Harry luir faiblement. « C'était des Détraqueurs ? »

« Oui » répondit-il d'un ton grave. « Nous devons partir d'ici. Nous allons prendre tous les deux le balai de Ron, les autres ne sont pas assez rapides et puis tu… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Ginny comprit ce qu'il cherchait à dire. Elle tremblait et n'était pas en condition pour un long voyage en balai. Une vague de honte la submergea. Pourquoi les Détraqueurs avaient toujours eu cet effet sur elle ? Et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à faire un Patronus correctement.

Ils entendirent le claquement caractéristique de plusieurs apparitions. Une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts était devant le Terrier. C'était trop. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Elle se secoua et monta sur le balai devant Harry. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'accrocher, ils avaient décollé. Il rasa la colline et vira à gauche, loin du Terrier. Des rayons rouges et verts les suivirent, mais ils étaient déjà hors de portée avant que les Mangemorts ne les repèrent.

Ginny s'accrocha de toutes ses forces. Harry poussait le balai aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, alors même qu'ils étaient loin du Terrier. La pleine lune se levait et ils pouvaient facilement être vus par des Mangemorts ou des Moldus.

Un rayon rouge frôla son épaule gauche. Elle se retourna et vit Ron sur un balai, il portait des vêtements beaucoup trop courts pour lui. Ron leur jeta un autre sort. « Ginny riposte. Je dois guider le balai » ordonna Harry.

« C'est Ron. Je ne peux pas tirer sur Ron » dit-elle, gémissant presque.

« Ce n'est pas Ron » dit Harry fermement. « Polynectar, tu te rappelles ? Ginny, tu dois m'aider. »

Ginny se tourna et leva sa baguette pour jeter un sort sur le faux Ron. Mais il était difficile de s'accrocher au balai tout en regardant dans la direction opposée.

« Accroche-toi à moi, pas au balai, parce que je vais faire quelques plongeons » l'avertit-il un quart de seconde avant de diriger le manche à balai vers le sol. Ginny s'agrippa à son épaule de sa main gauche. Après le premier plongeon, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas se tenir assez bien pour ce type de manœuvres, elle passa son bras autour du cou de Harry et regarda par-dessus son épaule leur poursuivant. Le faux Ron ne leur lançait plus de sort car il essayait de suivre Harry.

Ginny savait qu'ils ne pouvaient et ne devaient pas garder cette allure pendant longtemps Ils étaient sûrement au-dessus de territoires Moldus, et même s'il s'agissait de terres agricoles et qu'il faisait nuit, on pouvait les voir. Elle aligna sa baguette sur la tête de leur poursuivant. Et, repoussant tous ses instincts, elle tira. « _Stupefix !_ » cria-t-elle. Elle cru d'abord avoir raté sa cible, mais le faux Ron percuta le rayon rouge. Ses yeux devinrent blancs et il tomba de son balai.

« Je l'ai eu » dit-elle à l'oreille d'Harry. Elle s'effondra quelques secondes contre lui, son cœur battant la chamade, ou était-ce celui d'Harry ?

« Ginny, tu dois enlever tes cheveux de mon visage, je ne vois rien » dit Harry impatiemment.

Embarrassée, Ginny enfonça sa baguette dans sa poche et pris ses cheveux dans ses mains. Ils volaient plus régulièrement et plus lentement à présent et elle pouvait facilement garder son équilibre sans se tenir au balai. Elle attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une de ses mèches puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'élastique.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le balai, se promettant qu'elle ne crierait plus, ni ne s'accrocherait à Harry, ou plus généralement qu'elle ne se comporterait plus comme une petite fille dès à présent.

Ils descendaient lentement dans un verger de pommiers. Ils planaient entre deux arbres, au niveau des branches. Dans la lumière de la pleine lune, Ginny pouvait voir les petites pommes vertes. Elle se concentra sur elles pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait juste de se produire. Ces petites pommes dures avec leur peau douce devaient être encore amères…

Harry parla finalement. « Est-ce que tu sais où on pourrait aller, un endroit que Voldemort n'associerait ni à toi, ni à moi ? »

Elle passa en revue dans sa tête toutes les options qui s'offraient à eux. Londres était hors de question car ils pensaient que Kréature avait rejoint les Malefoy emportant avec lui les secrets de Square Grimmaurd. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller chez l'oncle et la tante d'Harry, leur adresse était bien connue. Poudlard était si loin…

« De la famille ? »

« Je sais ! Ma grande Tante Martha, enfin plutôt ma grande grande Tante Martha. Elle a plus de cent ans. C'est une Weasley, la seule fille Weasley depuis plus d'un siècle jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Je pense que personne ne fera le lien avec nous puisqu'elle s'est mariée et ne porte plus ce nom. »

« D'accord. Où habite-t-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Elle l'entendit soupirer. « Enfin, je sais qu'elle habite dans le Warwickshire, dans une immense propriété, mais c'est incartable. »

« Est-ce que tu y es déjà allée ? »

« Oui, nous y allons tous les étés pour une visite de courtoisie. Nous y sommes allés la semaine après la fin de l'école. » Ginny ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler. « Tante Martha n'est pas connectée au réseau de Poudre de Cheminette, nous y sommes allés en balai. Ca nous a pris environ deux heures. »

Harry regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny la boussole fixée sur le manche à balai. « Je suis content d'avoir offert ça à Ron à Noël. » Il regarda les étoiles. « Il y a la Grande Ourse et l'Etoile Polaire, donc nous sommes allés vers… »

« L'ouest » compléta Ginny. « Nous devons aller vers le nord et plus vers l'est. Sa propriété est près du grand château moldu. »

« Tu veux parler du Château de Warwick ? » demanda Harry, plus soulagé. « Ca devrait être facile à trouver. » Il s'arrêta. « Quel est le mot de passe pour entrer dans sa propriété ? »

Ginny se rappela ce que son père avait dit aux arbres après un long chemin en pente. « Les femmes blanches du puits » répondit-elle.

Harry dirigeait le balai vers le nord lorsque l'éclair blanc d'un battement d'ailes entra dans le verger. C'était Hedwige.

« Tu vois ce que je voulais dire à propos des chouettes ? » dit Harry, l'air soulagé. Hedwige déposa une lettre dans sa main et se percha sur la branche la plus proche. Ginny tendit la main pour la caresser pendant qu'Harry allumait sa baguette et observait attentivement la lettre.

« Elle m'est adressée » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? C'est un Portoloin ? »

« C'est l'écriture de Papa. »

« Je prends le risque alors. Tiens-moi ma baguette. » Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus. Il soupira et la mit dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce Papa dit ? » demanda Ginny, anxieuse.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil et tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette. « Tu es en danger » répondit-il brièvement.

Ginny cacha sa baguette derrière son dos. « Oh non, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe. Si c'est à mon sujet, j'ai le droit de savoir. »

Harry s'arrêta, étudiant son visage rougissant, puis sans un mot, la bouche fermée, il lui tendit la lettre. « Je vais tenir la baguette pour que tu puisses lire. »

Elle lu la lettre rapidement, de plus en plus effrayée. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il avait l'air… compatissant. « Il dit » commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Il dit d'aller chez la Tante Martha. » Elle rendit la lettre à Harry et se retourna, contente qu'il fasse noir. Elle avait de quoi réfléchir.

Ils volèrent en direction du nord sous un ciel nuageux. C'était une nuit chaude, mais Ginny avait toujours plus froid au fur et à mesure que leur voyage continuait. Dès qu'elle commença à frissonner elle ne put s'arrêter, elle ne savait même pas si cette agitation était plus mentale que physique. Harry remarqua ses tremblements et l'attira contre lui pour la tenir au chaud. A n'importe quel autre moment elle aurait été gênée, heureuse ou consciente de sa présence. A cet instant, elle était contente qu'il soit chaud et qu'il ne parle pas.

Ses parents devaient être en état de choc, pensa Ginny. Et ses frères. Elle pouvait s'imaginer leur rage en découvrant leur maison et les menaces de Malefoy. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle elle était contente qu'Harry soit avec elle. Il ne tenait pas à elle comme les autres. Oh, il tenait à elle, corrigea-t-elle, mais pas comme ça.

« Le Château de Warwick » murmura-t-il à son oreille. Ginny n'en revenait pas qu'ils soient presque arrivés. Le château moldu était tout illuminé. Elle pouvait voir les vastes pelouses, le lac et les serres de verre, puis les tourelles et le donjon du château.

« Prends à gauche » lui dit-elle.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs champs et suivirent une route si pentue que les voitures étaient au même niveau que les racines des arbres qui bordaient le chemin. Elle observait les alentours avec attention. Oui, il y avait les deux bouleaux, plantés tellement près l'un de l'autre que leurs branches s'emmêlaient. Ils planèrent devant les arbres pour que Ginny leur donne le mot de passe : _'Les blanches femmes du puits'_. Les branches s'écartèrent, formant une entrée arrondie. Une fois ce portail de feuilles traversé, ils purent voir la forme imposante d'un manoir Tudor haut sur une colline. Ils étaient au bas d'une large pelouse.

Harry se dirigea vers le manoir, mais Ginny lui indiqua l'arrière de la propriété. « Tante Martha vit dans la maison douairière, elle ne voulait plus habiter le manoir après la mort de son mari. »

Ils firent le tour du manoir, passant au-dessus des jardins. Il y avait un cottage peint à la chaux et au toit de chaume, une lumière de bienvenue au-dessus de la porte.

Au moment où ils atterrirent sur le chemin dallé, une très vieille elfe de maison ouvrit la porte. Elle était vêtue d'un napperon à volant et portait autour du coup une écharpe de laine. Elle leur fit signe de sa longue main tordue.

Tante Martha était assise à la table de la cuisine dans sa robe de chambre, un vieux fichu sur ses cheveux toujours roux. C'était une grande femme anguleuse avec le visage étroit et le long nez des Weasley. Si Papa était une femme et avait plus de cent ans, il ressemblerait exactement à ça, pensait Ginny chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa tante. « Ginny ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. « Tu es enfin là. » Elle observa à travers ses lunettes Harry. « Avec ton jeune homme, je vois. »

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Harry puis à Tante Martha, elle espérait qu'ils s'entendraient bien, Tante Martha avait toujours était très franche. « Tante Martha, voici Harry Potter. Harry, voici ma Tante Martha. »

Harry s'approcha de Tante Martha et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. Ginny remarqua qu'il serra sa main délicatement, réalisant probablement que Tante Martha était arthritique. Bizarrement, elle sentit un élan de fierté de voir qu'il était si bien élevé.

L'elfe de maison déposa un pichet de lait sur la table ainsi qu'une assiette de sandwiches. Tante Martha leur fit signe de s'asseoir et de se servir. « Est-ce que voulez quelque chose de chaud à boire ? Un voyage en balai de nuit peut être froid. » Harry secoua la tête, il mangeait son sandwich avec une joie évidente. Ginny frissonna en réponse.

« Lotty réchauffe le lait de Ginny. Cela t'aidera à dormir ce soir ma chérie. »

Lotty agita sa main au-dessus de la tasse de Ginny et un fumet de vapeur s'envola dans les airs. Ginny lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant.

Tante Martha parlait toujours. « Je vais me coucher. Lotty s'occupera de vous deux. C'est un petit cottage et il n'y a que deux chambres, vous devrez donc partager. »

Harry leva les yeux de son sandwich, les sourcils haussés. « Oh, il y a deux lits » ajouta rapidement Tante Martha en voyant son expression. « Demain, Lotty nettoiera la petite chambre dans le grenier et nous installeront un lit de camp. »

Elle se leva péniblement. « Lotty ne parle pas, mais elle communique bien. Bonne nuit, mes chéris, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas d'autres nuits comme celle-ci. »

« Heu, madame ? » demanda Harry. « Est-ce que vous savez… enfin, je veux dire… Est-ce que quelqu'un a écrit ? »

Tante Martha se retourna et le regarda. « Nous avons été inondées de hiboux. De la part de ton père » dit-elle en regardant Ginny. « Et d'Albus Dumbledore. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Albus souhaite que vous restiez ici pour les semaines à venir. J'étais heureuse d'offrir un toit à toute la famille d'Arthur, mais l'invitation a été déclinée. Pour quelle raison, je n'en sais rien. » Elle sourit. « Albus a toujours aimé garder des cartes dans son jeu si je puis dire. »

Harry semblait mécontent de ne pas avoir plus d'informations.

« Demain matin, vous pourrez envoyer ta belle chouette et vous verrez bien. Pour le moment, bonne nuit à tous les deux. »

Lorsque Tante Martha sortit de la pièce, Harry retourna à son sandwich et Ginny sirota son lait chaud tout en regardant autour d'elle. C'était une vieille et paisible cuisine. Les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre étaient le tic-tac de l'horloge et le crépitement du feu dans l'énorme cheminée. La lumière dansait sur les poutres noires supportant le plafond recouvert de chaux. Dans les coins, Ginny pouvait voir des bouquets d'herbes en train de sécher et de nombreux pots et chaudrons accrochés à des crochets métalliques. Un évier de pierre et un plan de travail de bois recouvraient l'un des murs, un buffet et de la porcelaine de chine en occupaient un autre. Tout était propre et en ordre, contrairement à la cuisine au Terrier, pensa-t-elle avec un tiraillement à l'estomac.

« Est-ce que tu veux un sandwich ? » demanda Harry. Il n'en restait plus qu'un dans l'assiette.

« Non, mange, je n'ai pas très faim. » Elle commençait à se sentir mal, réalisant les implications des événements de la soirée. L'un d'entre eux étant le serpent noir qui lui avait parlé et qu'elle avait tué. Et tout ce sang. Voldemort voulait son sang…

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

_Je ne vais pas pleurer_, se dit-elle sévèrement. « Je suis juste fatiguée » mentit-elle.

« Ginny. » C'était une réprimande.

« D'accord. Je ne vais pas bien » dit-elle, énervée qu'il la gronde de ne pas parler. « Qu'est-ce que Malefoy pouvait bien me vouloir ? Je dois être mauvaise. » Elle réalisa que ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens. « Je dois être tellement mauvaise, qu'il va me forcer à épouser Drago et je vais devoir mettre au monde le prochain héritier de Serpentard. »

Harry semblait amusé pendant un instant mais il se reprit. « Il ne te veut pas parce que tu es mauvaise. » Son visage se tordit en une grimace et son regard se perdit au loin. « Ils sont mauvais. » Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. « Ils ont déjà tout ce qu'il faut pour être mauvais. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa, son regard parcourant son visage. « Non, ce qu'ils voulaient te prendre doit être quelque chose de beau et bon… »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ce n'était pas tant ses mots mais la façon dont il la regardait, comme s'il pouvait voir quelque chose de 'beau et bon' en elle. « Dans ce cas, ils s'attaquent à la mauvaise personne, non ? » demanda-t-elle amèrement. « Tu m'as vue. J'ai tranché la tête de ce serpent. Et je comprenais ce qu'il me disait. Tom pouvait parler aux serpents. »

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. « Ginny, je suis Fourchelang. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis mauvais ? » son ton calme ne reflétait pas son humeur. Sa mâchoire crispée et son poing serré, si.

« Non ! » Elle ne pouvait certainement pas croire qu'il était mauvais. « Non, Harry ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'étais qu'un bébé lorsque Voldemort t'a affecté. N'importe lequel de ces pouvoirs sombres… ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais lorsqu'il m'a possédée, c'était de ma faute. J'aurais dû me douter. Tu as entendu Maman et Papa quand nous sommes sortis de la Chambre. »

Cette discussion devait avoir réveillé quelque chose, car pour la première fois de la soirée, Harry semblait en colère. « Et si je te disais que j'ai essayé de jeter le Sortilège Doloris à Bellatrix Lestrange ? Est-ce que tu penserais que je suis mauvais ? »

Les horribles événements du Ministère défilèrent dans la tête de Ginny. « C'est ce que tu allais faire ! Je t'ai vu Harry, tu étais hors de toi à cause de Sirius. »

Il la dévisagea pendant une minute. « Tu m'as vu lui courir après ? »

« Je t'ai appelé, mais je ne crois pas que tu m'aies entendue. »

« Comment peux-tu rester assise et me dire que je ne suis pas mauvais ? Comment peux-tu ne pas me haïr pour ça ? » demanda-t-il.

C'était comme s'il voulait qu'elle le haïsse, comme s'il voulait qu'elle le punisse autant qu'il se punissait lui-même.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas me haïr alors que j'ai Pétrifié tous ces gens et que je t'ai mis en danger ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Voldemort a essayé de me posséder » dit-il sèchement.

La respiration de Ginny se bloqua, brusquement leur conversation avait pris un tournant beaucoup plus sérieux et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait y faire face.

« Comment as-tu fait pour supporter ça ? » demanda-t-il. « Pendant tous ces mois ? Ca fait tellement mal d'être possédé… » Le regard hanté était de retour dans ses yeux, mais cette fois-ci son regard n'était pas perdu dans ses souvenirs, il la regardait…

« Je ne me souviens pas » murmura-t-elle. « Et je ne veux pas me souvenir » dit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

« Non, j'imagine bien » dit-il, de la tristesse dans le regard. « Je pense juste que tu dois… tu sais… regarder les choses en face. Parce que… »

« Parce que quoi ? » dit Ginny, un frisson de terreur la parcourant.

« Parce que tu as survécu et que, ce qui t'a permis de survivre est ce que veut désespérément Lucius Malefoy. »

Ginny laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé retenir. Des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux. Cela avait été une conversation intense, après une intense journée… « Harry à quoi dois-tu faire face ? Tu connais la prophétie, pas vrai ? »

Il pâlit. « Je dois tuer Voldemort ou être tuer par lui. »

Ron et Hermione avait deviné cela, mais de l'entendre de la bouche de Harry de cette voix sans expression, rendait les choses réelles, et sinistres.

« C'es facile de tuer » s'entendit dire Ginny d'une voix amère. « J'ai coupé la tête de ce serpent et l'épée, elle a chanté ! Quel genre d'épée chante quand on tue quelque chose avec ? »

« Une épée mauvaise » dit Harry, l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« C'est n'est pas drôle ! Une épée mauvaise pour une fille mauvaise ! »

« Ginny » dit-il impatiemment. « Tu devais tuer ce serpent avant qu'il te tue. »

« Alors en quoi c'est différent de la prophétie ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, perdu. « Je ne sais pas, c'est juste différent. »

« Je vais te dire le problème, Harry. C'est le sentiment de culpabilité après, c'est de savoir que tu peux faire une telle chose, c'est ça le problème. Personne ne t'en voudrait le moins du monde si tu tuais Tu-Sais-Qui ! En fait, les gens voudraient le ressusciter pour le tuer à nouveau, encore et encore, pour chacune des victimes. Non, le plus important n'est pas de le tuer, mais ce que cet acte te ferait. »

« Cela salirait mon âme » murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent assis en silence. On entendait toujours le tic-tac de l'horloge et le lait de Ginny avait refroidi depuis longtemps. C'était une scène tellement ordinaire pour une conversation si extraordinaire. Il devait sûrement y avoir un moyen de s'en sortir…

« Il doit y avoir un moyen de la nettoyer » dit Ginny, espérant qu'il approuverait. « Ca doit être possible, si le mal doit être éradiqué. »

Il la regarda, ses yeux verts brillant. « Je pense que tu dois toujours le savoir au fond de toi, même si tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir. »

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. « Je ne sais pas Harry » dit-elle avec lassitude. « Mais nous ferions mieux d'aller au lit, Lotty nous attend. »

Lotty se tenait près de la porte du couloir. Harry se leva. « D'accord, mais nous n'avons pas encore décidé qui est le plus mauvais, toi ou moi. »

Ginny commença doucement à sourire. « Ca dépend si tu ronfles. »

Harry lui sourit. « Dans ce cas, c'est Ron qui gagne. »

Ginny attendait dans la cuisine qu'Harry ait terminé d'utiliser la salle de bain et se soit installé. Il y a très longtemps, hier pour être exacte, pensa-t-elle à regret, partager une chambre avec Harry l'aurait plongée dans une mer de doutes. Mais ce soir, elle voulait juste poser sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer apparaître pire aux yeux d'Harry après son comportement lunatique de la journée.

Lotty apparu à côté de son coude et lui fit signe de monter. Ginny la suivit à travers la maison plongée dans le noir, montant un étroit escalier en bois. Il y avait un petit palier et quatre portes fermées. La chambre de Tante Martha était d'un côté, la chambre d'amis juste en face, la salle de bain et la porte vers la chambre du grenier au milieu. Le plafond suivait la forme pentue du toit. Lotty tendit à Ginny une chemise de nuit blanche et une robe de chambre bleue. Puis elle pointa le panier à linge sale où elle devait déposer ses vêtements tâchés de sang. Ceux d'Harry y étaient déjà.

Une fois seule, Ginny décida de prendre une douche. Elle tapota du bout de sa baguette le tournesol qui servait de jet. Il ouvrit un pétale paresseusement et commença à se plaindre. « Une douche, si tard le soir ? »

« Oui » insista Ginny. « C'était une journée difficile. »

« D'accord. » Le tournesol ouvrit tous ses pétales et le doux jet d'eau remplit la petite pièce de vapeur.

Tante Martha avait toutes sortes de savons, de lotions et de parfums alignés le long de la baignoire. Ginny choisit « Champ de Fraisiers » pour ses cheveux. La combinaison d'eau chaude et du parfum sucré l'aida à se relaxer. Elle se brossa les dents et déposa sa nouvelle brosse à dent juste à côté de celle d'Harry. Elle mit ensuite la chemise de nuit, contente de voir qu'elle était sans manche et que ses bras seraient libres. Ses pieds se prenaient déjà dans la longueur de la chemise de nuit.

Elle dû relever au moins trente centimètres de tissus pour pouvoir marcher jusqu'à la chambre d'amis tout en essayant de ne pas faire craquer le vieux plancher. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir correctement. Harry devait s'être endormi immédiatement, elle pouvait entendre sa respiration régulière. Elle espérait que sa baguette ne le réveillerait pas, mais elle devait trouver son lit dans cette étrange chambre.

« _Lumos_ » murmura-t-elle. Son premier coup d'œil à la chambre lui apprit que la chambre était toute petite et que le lit, sur lequel Harry s'était étalé torse nu, très grand.

Son deuxième coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

Elle soupira. C'était bien sa journée.


	2. Dans la Forêt

_Chapitre II : Dans la Forêt_

Ginny se tenait au milieu de la chambre et analysait sa situation. Il était pratiquement deux heure du matin et elle avait passé une journée pénible. Elle se trouvait dans la minuscule maison d'un membre éloignée de sa famille et elle n'avait nulle part où dormir, sauf le lit en face d'elle, le lit où se trouvait Harry.

Soupirant, elle se glissa vers la place libre du lit, regardant avec envie l'épais oreiller et les draps frais. Elle devait se pencher car le plafond pentu ne lui laisser qu'un étroit passage entre le lit et le mur. Se déplaçant de côté, essayant de ne pas réveiller Harry, elle se glissa sous les couvertures. « Nox » murmura-t-elle et elle déposa sa baguette sous son oreiller.

Elle prit une longue et relaxante inspiration et, somnolant, elle se dit qu'elle était contente qu'Harry soit un dormeur silencieux… Soudain, quelque chose de lourd tomba sur sa poitrine. Effrayée, sa première pensée alla vers une horrible créature, un énorme serpent par exemple, qui lui serait tombée dessus. Mais les serpents n'avaient pas d'os… ni de doigts. C'était le bras d'Harry, réalisa-t-elle. Il s'était tourné dans son sommeil et était maintenant sur son dos, ses bras étendu de part et d'autre.

Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle souleva le lourd bras détendu par le poignet et le déposa à côté de Harry sa respiration calme et lente si peu perturbée. Ginny se pelotonna et serra l'oreiller contre sa joue. Elle était pratiquement endormie lorsque le bras revint. Cette fois, elle le chassa d'un coup d'épaule. Pensant que c'était la fin de cet épisode, elle s'enfonça à nouveau dans son oreiller. Dix minutes plus tard, le bras atterrit sur son oreille.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle poussa violemment son bras, s'assit et observa dans l'obscurité son ennemi. Elle ne s'endormirait jamais si cet envahisseur de lit ne lui laissait que quinze centimètres de matelas. Elle posa donc une main sur son épaule et une main sur sa hanche et poussa. Quelque chose dû le déranger dans son sommeil car il grogna et roula vers l'autre côté du lit. Soupirant de soulagement, Ginny s'étendit de nouveau reprenant son souffle. Déplacer le poids mort d'Harry n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle s'endormait quand il retomba sur son dos et déposa son bras lourd au-dessus d'elle.

Ginny attrapa sa baguette sous son oreiller. Elle allait lui jeter un sort : elle commencerait par le sort du saucisson et finirait par le Sortilège de Chauve-Furie. Après toutes les révélations et les dangers de la journée, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que la pire des horreurs serait le Bras Qui Ne Voulait Pas Dormir. Il marmonna quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il semblait… triste. Elle reposa sa baguette. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry si son bras ne connaissait pas les bonnes manières.

Elle décida de s'étendre sur le dos, près de lui, et de coincer ce bras entre eux deux. _Il ne peut aller nulle part à présent_, pensa-t-elle avec satisfaction avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Plus tard, elle entendit la pluie s'écraser sur la maison ainsi que la voix d'Harry ordonnant à la fenêtre de se fermer. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller, se sentant en sécurité et satisfaite…

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la disparition du bras, et de son propriétaire. Se demandant où était passé Harry, elle s'assit et vit que la lumière du matin était grise, présageant une journée nuageuse et de la bruine. La chambre était sombre, il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre et elle se trouvait derrière elle. Regardant par-dessus le cadre du lit, elle put observer la vue. On pouvait apercevoir les jardins et au loin les champs et les pâturages qui faisaient partie de la Propriété des Hathaway. Même par une journée sombre, c'était magnifique.

Ginny se disait qu'une grasse matinée lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir maintenant qu'elle se demandait ce que faisait sa famille et combien de temps elle resterait chez Tante Martha.

Alors qu'elle se dépêtrait de sa chemise de nuit trop longue, Harry entra. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Sans ses lunettes, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon ébouriffé et encore endormi. Ginny aurait presque pu lui pardonner d'être le pire monopoliseur de lit. Presque.

« Est-ce que je t'ai réveillée ? » dit-il s'arrêtant net en la voyant réveillée. « J'allais juste aux toilettes » marmonna-t-il.

« Non, tu ne m'as pas réveillée » dit Ginny, elle ne se sentait pas à son avantage dans la chemise de nuit de Tante Martha. Pensant que la meilleure défense était l'attaque, elle ajouta « Mais le Bras si ! »

Harry la regarda interloqué. « Le Bras ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Est-ce que quelque chose nous a suivis jusqu'ici ? »

« Oui, ton bras nous a suivi sur le balai. Et il m'a embêté toute la nuit. »

« Ginny » dit-il se penchant pour faire le tour du lit et attraper ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. « J'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« Tu as mal dormi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, indignée. « Tu as monopolisé tout le lit ! »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et mit ses lunettes sur son nez. « Non, pas vraiment » il la regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Tu dormais pratiquement sur moi. »

Elle était abasourdie qu'il ne veuille pas admettre qu'il l'avait empêchée de dormir. « J'étais à deux doigts de te jeter un sort pendant que tu dormais, mais ça n'aurait pas été sport… » Elle s'arrêta quand elle le vit lever les yeux eu ciel. « Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas facile de dormir le visage recouvert de cheveux, tu sais. »

« Le visage plein de… » Elle se sentait étrangement blessée. « C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours que tu te plains de mes cheveux. Peut-être que je devrais les couper. »

Il était stupéfait. « Ne coupe pas tes cheveux. J'aime les regarder, pas les manger ! »

L'absurdité de cette phrase, ou tout simplement leur dispute, fit éclater Ginny de rire. « Ils sont parfaitement comestibles, j'ai utilisé un le shampoing 'Champs de Fraises' hier soir. »

« C'était ça cette odeur ? » dit-il en fronçant le nez. « Ca me faisait penser aux cours de Potions, pas étonnant que j'ai eu des cauchemars. »

« Les cours de Potions ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Ca donne une odeur de fleur, c'est marqué sur l'étiquette, ils n'utilisent que des produits naturels. »

« Que des nettoyants de chaudrons naturels. »

« Toi ! » elle le frappa avec son oreiller. « Tu devrais essayer. Tes cheveux en auraient besoin ! »

Il attrapa l'oreiller qu'elle tenait et le tint en face de lui. « Je suppose que je n'ai aucune chance de retourner dormir ? »

« Tu supposes bien. »

Il soupira et se leva. « Lotty a déjà lavé nos vêtements. Les tiens sont dans le panier dans le couloir. »

Lorsque Ginny récupéra ses vêtements, elle entendit le tournesol demander à Harry où il avait poussé. Cela la fit sourire, ça et le souvenir d'Harry lui disant qu'il aimait regarder ses cheveux.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, heureuse de voir que Lotty avait réussi à nettoyer les tâches de sang sur son jean. Elle finissait de faire le lit lorsqu'Harry revint. Il était complètement habillé et avait encore les cheveux humides.

« Regarde » dit-il en lui montrant l'étiquette de la bouteille de shampoing qu'elle avait utilisé la veille. « Regarde la liste des ingrédients. »

Ginny prit la bouteille et lut « Ingrédients : Aloe Vera, romarin, jus de pâquerettes, et nettoyant pour chaudron. » Elle pouffa de rire. « Tu as changé ça ! »

« Non ! »

« Si du nettoyant pour chaudron peut faire ça à mes cheveux, quelle est l'excuse de Rogue ? »

Harry éclata de rire. « Il doit arrêter de le boire et le mettre dans ses cheveux. »

« Peut-être que c'est ça son problème » dit Ginny. « Indigestion chronique. »

Tante Martha les attendait, présidant la table du petit déjeuner. « C'est une triste matinée mais mon coude et Pamela » Elle désigna d'un signe de tête un chat tigré gris assis au milieu de la pièce « me disent que le temps va s'éclaircir cet après-midi. »

Lotty déposa une assiette remplie de saucisses et d'œufs devant Ginny et une autre devant Harry. Il y avait déjà sur la table une corbeille remplie de toasts, un pichet de jus de fruits et un autre de lait. Tout avait l'air délicieux.

« J'aurais aimé passer un peu de temps avec vous deux ce matin, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mon comptable et mon notaire à Stratford et je ne peux pas rater ça. Le Domaine Hathaway est aussi un commerce et je prends mon rôle de gardienne de ces terres très sérieusement. Je veux aussi consulter Mr Biggs, mon contremaître. » Elle marqua une pause si longue que Ginny et Harry levèrent la tête de leur assiette.

« Je ne suis pas sûre… » Une fois de plus, elle marqua une pause et pinça ses lèvres comme si elle avait peur d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. « Il y a beaucoup de sorcières et de sorciers qui travaillent dans ce domaine. Je connais la plupart d'entre eux très bien car leurs familles vivent ici depuis des générations. Et je pourrais leur confier ma vie. Cependant, je ne leur confierais pas les vôtres tant que je n'aurais pas plus de certitudes. »

Ginny sentit un frisson la parcourir en entendant ces mots. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, il était devenu pâle.

« Harry ? Je peux t'appeler ainsi ? »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Excellent. Tu peux m'appeler Tante Martha ou Martha si tu préfères. Je n'aime pas les titres, surtout dans ma propre maison. Je vais vous demander à tous les deux de rester dans les bois, mais n'allez pas dans les champs ou les prés où tout le monde pourra vous voir. »

Ils acquiescèrent.

Tante Martha soupira et commença à se lever. Mais Harry l'arrêta. « Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la chambre d'amis » laissa-t-il échapper.

Ginny rougit. Elle aurait préféré qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet, parce que Tante Martha était vieux jeu et qu'ils allaient se faire sermonner.

Pourtant, Tante Martha pouffa de rire en regardant Harry. « Oh, non. J'avais oublié. Voyez-vous… » commença-t-elle à expliquer. « Pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald, le Domaine Hathaway servait de refuge pour les enfants magiques de Londres. Il y avait aussi une guerre dans le monde Moldu à cette époque et le Premier Ministre Moldu pensait que les enfants seraient plus en sécurité loin de la ville et de la violence. Nous avions des lits de camps installés dans toute la maison et ici aussi. Je pensais qu'ils étaient toujours dans la chambre d'amis. »

Un autre gloussement râpeux s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Ta mère va définitivement être en colère contre moi cette fois ? »

« Je crois que Ginny a mal dormi la nuit dernière » dit-il fermement. Harry ne rougissait pas, en fait, il avait l'air irrité. Ginny pensa avec un tiraillement qu'elle avait dû être aussi dérangeante qu'une couverture râpeuse ou qu'un chien hurlant toute la nuit. Plus une nuisance qu'une source d'embarras.

« Je suis désolée. » Tante Martha avait toujours l'air amusé, mais son ton était plus conciliant. « Je vais demander à Lotty de nettoyer la chambre du grenier pour toi. » Elle lança un coup d'œil à Harry. « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il prenne le lit. Tu es assez petite pour tenir dans le lit de camp là haut. »

Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

« Ginny a peut-être la couleur de cheveux des Weasleys mais elle tient sa taille du côté de sa mère. » Tante Martha secoua la tête et se leva de table. « Les femmes Weasley ont toujours été grandes. »

Ginny gardait le regard fixé sur son assiette. Elle entendait ça depuis des années mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment répondre à un tel commentaire.

« Essayez de bien vous amuser aujourd'hui » dit Tante Martha avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. « Mais c'est mauvais signe si vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre au lit. »

Avec un dernier caquètement, elle transplana.

Son visage rouge après cette dernière remarqua, Ginny retourna avidement à ses œufs. Elle ne voulait pas regarder Harry.

Il ne dit rien non plus, et l'insinuation de Tante Martha semblait planer entre eux. Maintenant Ginny se rappelait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais aimé venir ici. Tante Martha avait déjà fait des commentaires sur son aspect, bientôt elle ferait des projets matrimoniaux.

Une horloge sonna dans la pièce d'à côté. Puis une voix inquiète s'éleva. « Si la pluie ne s'arrête pas, nous ne pourrons pas couper la haie. »

Harry leva les yeux, alarmé. « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »

Contente de changer de sujet, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et répondit. « C'est l'Horloge Anxieuse de Tante Martha. Toutes les heures, elle a de nouvelles inquiétudes. »

Harry haussa les sourcils « C'est plaisant. »

« Tante Martha la trouve drôle. Elle dit qu'elle préfère que ce soit l'horloge qui s'inquiète. »

Il sourit. « Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ta mère et Tante Martha bien s'entendre. »

« Toutes nos visites sont de véritables cauchemars. Papa n'a plus beaucoup de famille et il adorait venir ici petit garçon. Tante Martha est plutôt indulgente envers les garçons, tu sais. Mais elle taquine Maman et Maman ne sait jamais comment réagir. Maman est toujours très polie, mais dès qu'on est rentré à la maison… »

Harry éclata de rire. « J'imagine bien ce que Tante Martha peut dire à Ron. »

« Elle est contente qu'il soit grand, mais elle pense qu'il devrait avoir plus confiance en lui. » Ginny imita la voix tremblante de Tante Martha. « Une femme recherche un peu d'arrogance chez un homme, qui voudrait de ces faibles et sensibles garçons ? »

« Pauvre Ron. »

« Pauvre Ron, et pourquoi pas pauvre de moi ? Je suis la première fille Weasley depuis des générations. Je devrais déjà être fiancée à un prince au moins. »

« Fiancée ? Tu n'as que quinze ans. »

« Presque. Et je suis bizarre, et petite… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une Tante Marge » commença-t-il.

« Oh, c'est celle que tu as fais gonfler ? »

« Oui. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son air penaud. « Et elle pensait que tu devais ressembler à ton cousin. »

Il semblait surpris qu'elle ait deviné. « Oui, mais elle disait aussi beaucoup de choses terribles à propos de ma mère et de mon père. »

Elle le regarda d'un air compatissant. Quelque fois, il n'y avait aucune parade contre les adultes qui voulaient vous mettre une étiquette. Elle s'était battue contre cela toute sa vie…

Lotty commença à débarrasser la table. « Je suppose que nous devrions commencer à écrire nos lettres » dit Harry. « Hedwige pourra prendre les tiennes aussi. »

Ginny écrivit à ses parents leur racontant comment ils s'étaient échappés du Terrier, elle écrivait comme s'il s'agissait d'une aventure qui serait arrivée à une fille nommée Ginny. D'une certaine manière, cela l'aida à prendre du recul.

Harry écrivait rapidement et sa plume faisait beaucoup de bruit alors qu'elle grattait plusieurs feuilles de parchemin. Il semblait écrire plusieurs lettres. Ginny se demandait ce qu'il manigançait, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait demander. Elle pouvait voir une lettre pour Hermione, une pour le Professeur Lupin et il devait y en avoir une autre pour Ron…

Il leva les yeux et la surprit en train d'observer sa pile de lettres. « On aura plus de chance d'obtenir des réponses sur Malefoy et Voldemort si je demande à un maximum de personnes. » Il ajouta sombrement : « Ils ont intérêt à me répondre, je ne te laisserai pas traverser ce que j'ai vécu cette année. »

La douleur et la colère dans sa voix étaient d'une intensité extrême et Ginny savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de le calmer. « Tu connais beaucoup de personnes à qui demander » observa-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Il semblait surpris par sa remarque. « Oui, je suppose. » Il regarda l'unique lettre de Ginny. « C'est tout ? »

Elle se sentait un peu bête de n'avoir qu'une lettre. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de raconter à ses amis les derniers événements, du moins pas avant que tout ceci ne soit terminé et Maman montrerait sa lettre à toute la famille. « Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire plus. »

Quand Hedwige s'envola, il ne leur restait plus rien à faire à part explorer la petite maison. La seule pièce qu'Harry n'avait pas vue était le salon. Il occupait toute la longueur de la maison et était très lumineux et aéré, les nombreuses fenêtres donnant sur le parc de la maison principale. Pourtant Ginny n'avait jamais réussi à profiter de la vue en partie à cause de l'Horloge Anxieuse mais aussi à cause des figurines.

Tante Martha collectionnait les figurines, de bergères, de ballerines et de jeunes femmes en robes de bal. Il y avait même un mur recouvert de tasses en forme de tête. Ces tasses formaient une compagnie bien bruyante et semblaient constamment sortir du pub. Comme Tante Martha ne recevait pas beaucoup de visiteurs, elles écoutaient avidement toutes les conversations et en discutaient entre elles jusqu'au prochain Événement.

« C'est la nièce ! » s'exclama une tasse en forme de moine.

« Une année s'est déjà écoulée ? » demanda une demoiselle en porcelaine portant une robe violette. Elle agita son éventail. « Elle ne vient qu'une fois par an. »

« Martha nous prévient d'habitude lorsqu'il y a des visiteurs » râla depuis son étagère une tasse en forme de juge à perruque.

« Hum, nous ne faisons que faire un tour » leur répondit Ginny. « Je suis sûre que Tante Martha vous expliquera tout dès qu'elle sera de retour. »

« Voilà donc ton fiancé ? » demanda la figurine d'une dame vendant des ballons.

« Non. » Ginny essayait de garder une voix neutre, mais entendre Harry rire doucement ne l'aidait pas.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'est pas encore fiancée » dit d'un air songeur l'une des tasses. « Avec ces si jolies chevilles… »

C'en était trop pour Ginny. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, entraînant Harry par le bras. « C'est le salon de Tante Martha, et comme tu peux le constater, c'est un cauchemar. »

Harry riait gaiement. « Ce n'est pas la peine de se demander pourquoi tu n'aimes pas rendre visite à Tante Martha. »

« Toi, ne commence pas ! »

Il s'arrêta de rire immédiatement, Ginny se dit qu'elle avait été un peu dure avec lui. « On dirait qu'il a arrêté de pleuvoir » dit-elle d'un ton plus calme. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour dehors. »

Lotty les arrêta juste avant qu'ils ne sortent et tendit à Harry un panier. Il se tourna vers Ginny impressionné. « Elle nous a préparé un pique-nique. »

Ginny ne trouvait pas l'idée de pique-niquer dans une forêt détrempée très excitante, mais au moins ils seraient dehors. Elle espérait que l'air frais la requinquerait. Elle était toujours fatiguée après la nuit éprouvante qu'ils avaient passée.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le jardin potager, Ginny crut entendre une voix aigue dire « Ce chat est un Animagus ! »

Elle s'arrêta et observa les choux qui dégoulinaient de pluie. « Ce chat est un Animagus ! » entendit-elle à nouveau.

« Par ici » dit Harry. Là, entre deux rangées de carottes, se trouvait un Chartier. La créature, qui ressemblait à un furet les observait d'un œil mauvais comme s'il les défiait de ne le contredire.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose ici qui ne parle pas ? » demanda Ginny, encore froissée par les figurines.

« L'elfe ne parle pas » fit remarquer Harry.

« C'est parce qu'elle ne peut pas en placer une » marmonna-t-elle.

Les Bois Hathaway étaient une vaste forêt enchantée qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Mais en ce jour maussade, elle semblait sombre et repoussante. « Il y a quelque chose là dedans qui pourrait nous inquiéter ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne pense pas, non. Mais Maman nous forçait toujours à rester à l'intérieur et à discuter avec Tante Martha, donc je ne suis jamais entrée dans ces bois. » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. « Elle nous l'aurait dit s'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux, non ? »

« Ou le Chartier l'aurait fait. »

Les bois étaient sombres et l'odeur de la terre mouillée et des jeunes pousses prenante. Dans d'autres circonstances, Ginny aurait apprécié la balade, mais aujourd'hui l'air était lourd d'humidité, ce qui faisait friser ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas rester dehors par un temps pareil, mais elle n'avait nulle part où aller sauf s'il elle voulait subir le regard scrutateur de Tante Martha ou d'une pièce pleine de figurines. La chambre d'amis aurait pu être un sanctuaire mais Tante Martha l'avait donnée à Harry et elle devait attendre que la chambre dans le grenier soit prête…

Elle soupira. Le silence commençait à être pesant. Elle se sentait prise au piège, piégée dans le Domaine Hathaway, prise au piège de son statut de septième enfant et unique fille Weasley, piégée par sa propre nature. C'était pour cela qu'elle était pourchassée par les Mangemorts.

Elle lança un regard noir à Harry, transférant sur lui son énervement. De toutes les personnes avec qui être prise au piège, non, corrigea-t-elle, de toutes les personnes avec qui être prise au piège en étant de mauvaise humeur, il était la pire. Ses problèmes étaient dix fois plus importants que les siens. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, se frayant un passage à travers les arbres. Aucun chemin n'était distinct et Harry sortit sa baguette pour l'utiliser comme boussole. Il ne semblait n'y avoir rien d'intéressant. De temps à autre, une goutte d'eau venait s'écraser sur la tête de Ginny ou coulait le long de son coup, mais ils ne virent aucun animal et n'entendirent aucun bruit.

« Eh bien » dit Harry. « Je crois que nous avons trouvé le dernier endroit paisible de la planète. Hagrid détesterait cette forêt ! »

Ginny s'arrêta et regarda autours d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière où tout était verdâtre, jusqu'à la lumière. Elle repoussa les cheveux de son visage, à son plus grand énervement ils tenaient pratiquement debout à cause de l'humidité. Elle soupira d'exaspération.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? On pourrait manger notre pique-nique » dit Harry, la regardant avec méfiance. « Peut-être que des fourmis pourraient se joindre à nous et animer les choses. »

Ginny eut la politesse de se sentir honteuse. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Harry si la promenade n'avait pas comblé leurs espérances. Elle se promit d'essayer d'être plus sociable.

Il déposa le panier sur un arbre tombé non loin de là. « Nous avons de tout, sauf à boire » dit-il après avoir fouillé le panier.

« Je peux trouver de l'eau » dit-elle, contente de pouvoir contribuer à quelque chose. Elle posa sa baguette en équilibre dans la paume de sa main. Au moment où elle la lâcha, la baguette se tourna, comme l'aiguille d'une boussole, et désigna un énorme chêne. Ginny s'approcha de l'arbre, s'arrêta et attendit que sa baguette bouge à nouveau.

« Quel sort utilises-tu ? » demanda Harry.

« Ce n'est pas un sort, tu dois avoir le don et la bonne baguette pour te diriger. Même certains Moldus peuvent le faire, ils appellent ces personnes des sourciers » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ta baguette est faite avec quel bois ? » demanda-t-il en la suivant.

Ginny détestait sa baguette, ou du moins, elle détestait combien elle était particulière. Elle soupira et lui répondit. « En rue[i »

« En rue, je croyais que c'était une herbe. On utilise ses feuilles en potions tout le temps. »

« C'est un buisson » répondit-elle brièvement.

« Oh » dit-il, un peu interloqué. « La rue est une plante très puissante en tout cas. »

« Oui, oui » coupa Ginny, espérant qu'il ne poserait pas d'autres questions.

« Ta baguette a l'air d'être très ancienne » observa-t-il. « Elle appartenait à quelqu'un de ta famille ? »

Elle sourit et continua à marcher. « Tu crois que la dernière fille Weasley l'avait en sa possession avant moi ? Non, Tante Martha ne m'a pas légué sa baguette. Maman et moi l'avons acheté chez Mr Ollivander pour ma première année. »

Il s'arrêta. « Le jour où tu t'es interposée entre Lucius Malfoy et moi. »

« Oh, Harry, c'était il y a longtemps. Je ne pense pas que Lucius Malfoy a fabriqué un Portoloin pour se venger de mon insolence. »

« Non, il s'est déjà vengé sur toute ta famille pour ça, pas vrai ? »

« Bon » sa baguette tremblait. Elle leva les yeux et vit une brillante lueur bleue au milieu d'un cercle d'arbres blancs. « Ca doit être là. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne vois pas ? » dit-elle en montrant la lueur bleutée.

« Non. »

Ginny ne voyait pas d'eau, mais elle savait qu'il y en avait. Au milieu des arbres, une masse de fougère recouvrait un minuscule monticule qui avait dû être un puits à une autre époque. Il ne s'était sûrement pas asséché. Elle s'accroupit et écarta les feuilles, le sol était encore trempé.

Harry se tenait parfaitement immobile, il ne disait rien. Elle continuait à chercher entre les racines, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait. Enfin, elle découvrit une pierre. Elle donna un coup de baguette. Rien. Elle donna trois coups rapides.

Un grondement se fit entendre.

Elle se leva d'un bond et rejoint Harry près des arbres. Elle regarda un anneau de pierre écarter les fougères et se soulever du sol. Un jet d'eau sortit d'un seul coup, s'élevant au-dessus des arbres.

« Oh, oh » dit-elle. Et si elle inondait les bois et toute la propriété ?

Harry était bouche-bée devant la fontaine, il lui sourit « Assoiffée ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours inquiète. L'eau ne sortait pas du cercle de pierre, c'était déjà ça.

« Éteint-la »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tape sur la pierre encore une fois. »

« Je ne sais pas laquelle est la bonne. » Elle regarda le geyser. « Et puis, je vais être trempée. »

« Agite ta baguette et regarde ce qu'il se passe. On pourra toujours jeter un Sort Sécheur ou un truc dans le genre. »

Ginny prit sa baguette et observa la colonne d'eau sur toute sa hauteur, puis elle traça une ligne depuis le haut jusqu'au bas, comme si elle baissait la flamme d'une lanterne. Aussitôt, l'eau descendit et ne format plus qu'un petit gargouillement.

Ils s'approchèrent du cercle de pierres et virent qu'il s'agissait bien d'un puits très profond. Sur le côté du puits, pendait une corne accrochée par une lanière de cuir.

« Tu penses qu'on peut l'utiliser pour boire » demanda Ginny en rinçant la corne dans l'eau avant de prendre une gorgée. L'eau était fraîche et sucrée. Se sentant mieux, elle tendit la corne à Harry.

« C'est une corne de licorne » dit-elle. « Elle purifie l'eau de tous poisons. »

« C'est vrai » dit-il, la regardant avec surprise. « J'avais oublié ça. Potions n'est pas mon point fort. » Il soupira et regarda au loin. Ginny pouvait dire qu'il boudait, probablement à cause de Rogue.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Ce puits. » Elle se sentait stupide. « Est-ce qu'on doit le fermer ou le laisser comme ça ? »

Il sourit et secoua la tête. « Tu peux le fermer ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

Il regarda le cercle de bouleaux entourant le puits. « Je crois que nous avons trouvé les blanches femmes du mot de passe, et ça, c'est le puits. Je ne crois pas que tu aies fait quelque chose de dangereux, c'est l'un des secrets d'un lieu magique, comme les passages secrets de Poudlard. Il va surement replonger dans le sol jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre le découvre. »

C'était tellement sensé que cela rassura Ginny. « D'accord. »

Harry marcha autours du puits, l'observant attentivement. Les pierres étaient polies, travaillées par l'eau. « C'est une bonne chose que le Ministère ait levé l'interdiction de magie pour les jeunes sorciers. Même dans un endroit comme celui là, je crois qu'ils l'auraient remarqué. »

Elle rit. « J'ai découvert une source un jour au Terrier, mais elle se contrôlait toute seule. » Elle se sentait de nouveau joyeuse, peut-être parce qu'elle avait réussi à faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois ou peut-être parce que les troncs blancs et les feuilles vertes éclairaient cette forêt si sombre. « On pourrait pique-niquer ici » suggéra-t-elle. « Une fois qu'on aura récupéré notre panier. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête. « Heureusement que rien ne l'a mangé pendant qu'on n'était pas là. »

« Ha… » se moqua Ginny alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin inverse. « Il n'y a rien dans ces bois qui pourrait vouloir nos sandwiches. »

Mais elle se trompait. Une vache rouge avec des oreilles blanches avait la tête plongée à l'intérieur de leur panier et se délectait avec enthousiasme de leur déjeuner.

« Hé ! » cria Harry. « C'est à nous ! »

La vache sursauta et se recula, observant Harry de ses grands yeux marrons. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Ginny, la créature se mit à trembler. Elle se retourna soudainement et sortit à toute vitesse de la clairière.

« Harry, est-ce que cette vache avait l'air surpris de me voir ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Je crois, oui. » Il l'observa une minute. « Suivons-la »

« La suivre ? »

« Cette vache est bizarre, et il n'y a plus rien à manger de toutes façons » dit-il en lui montrant le panier vide.

« D'accord, la chasse à la vache sauvage est ouverte » dit-elle en riant. Ils avaient enfin un objectif.

La vache était facile à suivre, sa robe rouge se détachant des arbres et des fourrés. Même lorsqu'ils la perdaient de vue, ils l'entendaient écraser les plus petits buissons. Ils réussirent à rester derrière elle jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, une fois dans les vastes pâturages, la vache accéléra le pas.

« Héra ! Stupide animal… » Un sorcier sale et brûlé par le soleil sauta par-dessus le mur de pierres qui séparait les bois des prés. Il jeta un sort à la vache et continua ses remontrances « Ca fait deux fois aujourd'hui que tu t'enfuies ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Lady Martha veut te garder… » Il dirigea la vache à l'aide de nombreux sorts. « Tellement vieille… Bonne à rien à part pour les ingrédients de potions. »

Heureusement, le fermier était tellement occupé à diriger la vache qu'il ne remarqua ni Ginny, ni Harry cachés derrières les arbres.

« Vache amère » dit Ginny. « Voilà le dénouement de notre intrigue. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Au moins, on est sortit des bois. Tu crois qu'on devrait rentrer ? »

« Oui » dit-elle, reconnaissante. Elle mourrait de faim. « Le panier ! »

« Je ne retourne pas le chercher. »

« Essaie un sort d'attraction. »

« D'aussi loin ? »

« Je t'aiderai » répondit Ginny avec impatience. Elle avait vraiment faim.

« Accio ! » s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble en direction du bois avant d'attendre en silence. Harry regardait si leur sort avait fonctionné, mais Ginny admirait le paysage. Au loin, elle pouvait voir une rivière, un long ruban gris coupant les prés verts. Un petit pont de pierre la traversait mais il n'y avait pas de route. Ginny se demandait pourquoi il y avait un pont à cet endroit précis, elle s'avança pour avoir une meilleure vue. Le pont se terminait au pied d'une colline pentue. « Harry, tu vois ça ? » dit-elle en pointant le sommet de la colline.

« Un cercle de pierre » dit-il. « Je suis sûr qu'on peut voir à des kilomètres à la ronde de là haut. »

Le panier sortit en sifflant des bois. Harry l'attrapa. « Il ne s'est pas rempli en chemin ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« J'aimerai connaître ce sort » dit-il.

Ils marchèrent le long du muret, regardant toujours dans les champs pour être sûrs de ne pas être vus. L'estomac de Ginny gargouilla.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ta baguette ? » demanda Harry spontanément. Ginny se doutait qu'il pensait encore à ce qui s'était passé autours du puits.

Ginny continua à marcher, se demandant ce qu'il ferait si elle l'ignorait.

« Ginny ? »

Elle soupira, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le snober. « Tu me promets de ne pas rigoler ? »

« Je ne rigolerai pas. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être drôle ? »

« Eh bien… ma baguette est inhabituelle. »

« La mienne aussi. »

C'était vrai, Ginny réalisa. Harry était coincé avec une baguette jumelle à celle de Voldemort. « Ok, on ne rigole pas. C'est une plume. »

« D'accord. De quel oiseau ? »

« Un Vivet Doré »

Il éclata de rire.

Elle lui donna un coup sur le bras. « Tu as promis de ne pas rire. »

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas drôle, c'est juste… »

« Inhabituel. » Ginny soupira.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que les Vivets Dorés étaient une espèce protégée. Comment Mr Ollivander a-t-il pu faire une baguette avec une de leurs plumes ? »

« Il ne l'a pas faite » répondit Ginny. « C'est son père qui l'a fabriquée. C'est une très vieille baguette. »

« Qui attendait juste la bonne personne » murmura Harry.

« Oui, la plus vieille baguette du magasin m'a choisie » dit sombrement Ginny. « Maman était tellement inquiète, elle pensait que Mr Ollivander allait nous faire payer plus cher. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. » Elle se rappelait comment le vieux sorcier l'avait observée, comme si elle était un animal de foire.

« Une plume de Vivet Doré ne doit pas être plus longue qu'un cil » remarqua Harry. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Ca te va bien. »

Ginny fut blessée par ses mots. « Oh vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Hey » dit-il inquiet. « Ca n'était pas une insulte. »

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors ? »Toute sa colère remontait à la surface. Elle en avait marre qu'on se moque de sa taille.

« Que la taille ne détermine pas la force. » Puis il ajouta rapidement « Fred a dit ça aussi. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, Fred et George étaient très impressionnés par tes prouesses au Quidditch et par ton Sortilège Chauve-Furie. »

Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Ses frères étaient fiers d'elle. « Oh. »

Harry semblait penser que c'était une réponse adéquate. Il reprit le panier et continua à marcher. Ginny le suivit, se demandant ce que la journée allait encore lui réserver.

_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais je dois avouer qu'entre les exams de fin d'années, la recherche de job d'été, la sortie du tome 7… Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de tps !_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre (il prend une tout autre signification après le tome 7 !) Une dernière chose, pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 7, ne mettez aucun spoilers dans les reviews, ça gâcherait le suspense pour les autres !_

_Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « La deuxième nuit », même si le titre ne révèle pas grand-chose, on découvre un peu mieux les personnages et les relations qui se construisent entre eux._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un p'tit mot :o)_

_A bientôt !_

* * *

[i http://fr. pour ceux qui voudrait en savoir plus sur la Rue. 


	3. La deuxieme nuit

Chapitre III : La deuxième nuit.

Une odeur de sauge et de poulet rôti les accueillit lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ginny avait tellement faim qu'elle aurait pu manger un hippogriffe, mais elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'ils devraient attendre : le couvert n'était pas mis, à la place des paquets recouvraient la table.

« On dirait qu'on a reçu quelques réponses » dit Harry.

Ginny fut soulagée de retrouver ses vêtements, mais elle déchanta rapidement en voyant ses livres d'écoles. Apparemment, Maman pensait qu'ils resteraient ici un bon bout de temps.

Harry lisait ses lettres en fronçant les sourcils. « Hermione a cherché des potions qui utilise du sang que Voldemort pourrait utiliser pour se renforcer » Il leva les yeux de sa lettre et sourit. « Elle dit qu'elle n'avait que trois livres chez elle alors elle a contacté Mme Pince pour en recevoir d'autres. »

Ginny sourit. On pouvait faire confiance à Hermione !

« La potion qui se rapproche le plus est le Soin de Licorne. Dans celle-ci, on utilise du sang de dragon et des crins de licorne, vu que c'est impardonnable de tuer une licorne. » Harry posa la lettre et grogna. « Je ne pense pas que ça inquiète Voldemort plus que ça. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était dans la Forêt Interdite, il venait juste de tuer une licorne et buvait son sang. »

Ginny était horrifiée « C'était quand ? »

« Ma première année, pendant la retenue qu'on avait eu après avoir envoyé Norbert à Charlie. »

Ginny était au courant pour Norbert mais pas pour la retenue. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Voldemort avait pris possession de Quirrel, le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Apparemment boire du sang de licorne peut te garder en vie mais à un prix très élevé. » Harry secoua la tête et froissa la lettre dans sa main. « Cette licorne était la plus belle créature que j'aie jamais vue. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Et il l'a tuée. »

Elle ne pouvait que le regarder, ressentant toute l'horreur de ce souvenir avec lui et se demandant si le même sort lui était réservé.

Il dut s'apercevoir de sa crainte car il ajouta. « Mais visiblement ce n'est pas ça qu'il cherche, non ? Ils allaient te gardaient en vie. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Du moins, les hommes de Malefoy allait le faire. »

Ginny se rappela du serpent qui s'apprêtait à la tuer. Elle frissonna.

« Je suis certain qu'il concocte une espèce de potion à base de Magie Noire » ajouta Harry. « Mais il n'obtiendra pas ce qu'il veut. » Elle sut au ton de sa voix qu'il ferait de son mieux pour que cela soit vrai. Mais même si elle avait confiance en Harry, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle du tout. Et elle ne pourrait pas se reposer sur Harry pour tous ses combats.

Harry parcourut ses autres lettres. « Je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse du Professeur Lupin, mais je m'y attendais. C'était la pleine lune hier soir. Tonks dit qu'ils avaient perdu la trace de Lucius Malefoy après son évasion d'Azkaban. Ils croyaient qu'il avait quitté le pays, même si sa femme et son fils habitaient toujours le Manoir Malefoy. »

« Je peux pas croire qu'elle t'ait dit tout ça » dit Ginny.

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment des nouvelles fraîches » dit-il sombrement. « Quoiqu'ils pensaient, ce n'est plus vrai. »

« C'est sûr. »

Harry prit la lettre de Ron. « Elle est pour tous les deux. Viens à côté de moi, tu pourras la lire aussi. »

Ginny déplaça sa chaise et lut par-dessus son épaule. Plus elle lisait, plus elle était en colère. « Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Papa savait que je pouvais être en danger ! »

« Il savait que Voldemort était intéressé par tous les septièmes enfants du monde magique » murmura Harry.

« Pourquoi Papa ne m'a rien dit ? » explosa-t-elle. « J'aurais pu être sur mes gardes et ne pas ouvrir cette lettre bizarre ! » Elle s'était sentie coupable toute la journée.

« Ils auraient dû te le dire » dit Harry dans un souffle, secouant la tête. Il plissa les yeux en lisant la suite de la lettre. « Tu étais la seule fille sur une courte liste, c'est pour ça qu'ils pensaient que tu étais à l'abri. »

« Qu'est-ce que le fait d'être une fille a à voir là dedans ? » siffla-t-elle, essayant de rester calme.

« La renaissance de Voldemort était complètement masculine » répondit Harry, une douleur dans la voix. « Il m'a prit du sang mais il a aussi utilisé des os de son père et la main de son 'dévoué serviteur'. »

« Donc il pensait que j'allais contaminer son club de garçons ? » demanda-t-elle violemment. « Quel réconfort ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est réconfortant ? » demanda la Tante Martha en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Ginny d'un ton sec. « Pas grand-chose. »

Le visage de la Tante Martha s'empourpra. « Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier ce ton, jeune fille » dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Ginny jeta un regard courroucé à Tante Martha. Elle avait été insolente, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'excuser. Elle était trop en colère.

« Ginny vient de découvrir que ses parents savaient que Voldemort s'intéressait à elle » expliqua Harry. « Et ils ne lui ont rien dit. »

Tante Martha s'assit lourdement. « Je ne te permets pas de parler de tes parents ainsi » dit-elle sévèrement. « Arthur et Molly ont certainement payé pour cette erreur lorsqu'ils ont réalisé que tu avais disparu de la maison. Ils ont dû agoniser d'angoisse… » Elle lança un regard noir à Harry. « Et toi aussi jeune homme. Tu leur es aussi cher qu'un de leur fils. »

Harry se figea sur sa chaise.

Tante Martha prit une profonde inspiration. Ginny se demanda, paniquant légèrement, s'il était bon pour quelqu'un de cet âge de devenir si rouge. « Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais fait d'erreurs ? »

Ginny se sentait de plus en plus mal après cette accusation. Elle avait fait bien trop d'erreur pour les compter.

« Eh bien sachez qu'on ne s'arrête jamais de faire des erreurs, même quand on est adulte. En fait, ces erreurs sont pires car ce ne sont pas juste de mauvaises réponses à une interrogation ou un but raté au Quidditch. La mise ne fait que croitre. »

La pièce sombra dans un silence pesant. Ginny évitait le regard de Tante Martha. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable, bien que pleine de ressentiments.

L'horloge anxieuse sonna cinq fois et s'exclama « Quand me comprendra-t-on enfin ? »

Tante Martha éclata de rire. « Quand en effet ? Je pense que j'ai été trop sévère avec vous deux. »

Ginny leva les yeux.

« Vous avez tous les deux le droit d'être en colère, bien sûr. Mais il faut que vous trouviez dans votre cœur la force de pardonner, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je pense que Molly et Arthur ont retenu la leçon. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs. »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge « Oui » dit-il doucement. Ginny sentait son regard posé sur elle.

Cette stupide horloge, pensa-t-elle, nous fait passer pour des idiots mélodramatiques. Elle n'essaya pas de cacher son sourire penaud. « Oui, moi aussi »

Tante Martha sourit et ajouta « J'ai bien peur que la météo n'influe sur mon moral. J'espère que l'orage va éclater… »

Ginny comprenait que trop bien cette sensation, elle était constamment à cran depuis son arrivée. « Est-ce que vos affaires ont été… fructueuses ? »

« Non » soupira Tante Martha. « Je vous épargnerez tous les détails, je suis en train d'essayer de modifier le testament des Hathaway. Modifier un contrat magique peut être mortel, vous savez, nous devons donc faire très attention. »

Ginny se souvenait du visage de Marietta après avoir trahi le contrat de l'AD, apparemment elle ne s'en tirait pas trop mal avec ses boutons.

« Il n'y a plus de Hathaway et le testament interdit la passation à une autre personne. Quand je mourrai, la propriété se retrouvera sous le contrôle du Ministère. C'est ce que je veux changer. Je veux le léguer à Ste Mangouste. J'ai commencé la manœuvre au printemps dernier lorsque j'ai vu comment Fudge se comportait. Retirer Dumbledore de Poudlard fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. »

Harry se figea à nouveau sur sa chaise.

« Êtes-vous sûre qu'il n'y a pas d'autres Hathaway ? »

Tante Martha rit froidement. « Il y a une orpheline de Londres, Harriet, qui est venue habiter sur la propriété pendant la guerre. Nous l'avons appelé Hathaway car elle ne se souvenait que de son prénom. Mais bien sûr, il n'y a aucun lien de parenté. Elle est secrétaire chez mon comptable aujourd'hui. Pas très brillante cependant. Elle est souvent absente. Mais ils ont pitié d'elle, ils pensent que la guerre l'a affectée émotionnellement. »

Ginny se demanda combien de personne seraient affectées par cette guerre.

« Tout ceci doit rester confidentiel, vous comprenez ? » les avertit Tante Martha. « Personne ne connaît les termes du testament. »

Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Ginny flânait dans le jardin en attendant que le dîner soit servi. Lotty n'était pas habituée à voir du monde dans sa cuisine, il était donc inutile de lui proposer de l'aide.

Le potager ne l'intéressant pas vraiment, elle continua vers un espace plus fleuri où des pâquerettes blanches, des coquelicots et autres fleurs illuminaient le jardin. Demain, elle demanderait à Tante Martha si elle pouvait faire un bouquet pour mettre sur la table.

Elle continua à suivre le sentier, les graviers crissant sous ses pieds. Il n'y avait toujours pas de vent et le soleil était caché derrière la brume. Le regard rivé sur le ciel menaçant, elle ne remarqua pas le cimetière avant de trébucher sur le portillon en fer forgé. C'était le cimetière des Hathaway, Ginny observa la petite maison. La fenêtre du haut devait être celle de la chambre de Tante Martha. Le cimetière, pensa-t-elle, en était la vue.

Elle frissonna. Le cimetière était entouré d'une haie d'ifs, au loin on apercevait un immense saule pleureur et un bras de rivière. Derrière les troncs, elle vit une barque noire…

Plissant les yeux, ne voulant pas traverser le cimetière pour s'approcher, elle se leva sur demi-pointe pour observer la rivière. Un autre bateau passa tranquillement. Ce dernier était bleu et on pouvait lire sur la coque « Domaine Hathaway ». Ginny réalisa qu'elle avait devant elle l'un des nombreux canaux reliant la ferme aux marchés londoniens. Plusieurs autres bateaux de différentes couleurs passèrent. Elle imagina le contenus de ces bateaux : de l'orge dorée, des pelotes de laine, des fruits appétissants ou encore des cruches de lait.

Ginny comprenait à présent pourquoi Tante Matha tenait tant à changer le testament. Cette propriété pouvait devenir un trophée pour les plus avides, mais il fallait en prendre soin. N'importe qui pouvait voir cela. Le Ministère n'arriverait jamais à s'en occuper comme le faisait Tante Martha, pensa Ginny avec fierté.

« Ce chat est un Animagus ! »

Le Chartier l'observait, caché derrière une tombe.

Elle rit, une idée se formant dans son esprit.

Elle lui apprendrait une nouvelle phrase. « Draco Malefoy… » chantonna-t-elle alors que l'animal répétait.

Demain, elle lui apprendrait la suite. Elle retourna à la maison, plus enjouée que jamais.

_Juste ce qu'il me fallait_, pensa-t-elle, _un projet_.

Une fois le dîner servi, Tante Martha encouragea Harry à découper le poulet. Il regarda Ginny, paniqué, mais elle ne voyait pas comment l'aider, si ce n'est en ne pouffant pas de rire alors qu'il taillait en pièce l'oiseau.

« Tous les gentlemen doivent savoir découper » déclara Tante Martha alors qu'un pilon venait s'écraser sur la nappe. « Tu dois t'entraîner. »

Harry fit la grimace. « J'aurai besoin de l'épée que tu as trouvée, Ginny. »

Elle rit. « Comme ça, elle pourra chanter pour toi aussi. »

« Une épée ? » demanda Tante Martha. « Une épée chantante ? »

Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête, elle voulait éviter de penser au serpent qu'elle avait tué. Harry avait dû le remarquer car il répondit à sa place racontant à Tante Martha leur fuite du Terrier.

« Où était cette maison de protection ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je sais qu'elle était quelque part en Cornouailles. »

Tante Martha se tourna alors vers Ginny. « Cette épée, de quoi était-elle faite ? »

Ginny regarda Harry. Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Argent ? » conjectura Harry. « Bronze ? Je ne sais pas. Cela ressemblait plus à de l'argent. »

« Je vois » souffla Tante Martha. « Si elle était en étain, ou était recouverte d'étain, cela expliquerait tout. Les Weasleys sont originaires de Cornouailles, vous savez. L'une des plus anciennes familles de Grande Bretagne, elle existait bien avant l'Empire Romain, je crois. Ils ont extrait l'étain des mines pendant des générations. Lorsqu'un morceau d'étain moldu est plié, il grogne. Lorsque l'étain magique coupe, il chante. »

Tante Martha observa Harry et Ginny. « Où est cette épée? »

« Je l'ai faite tombée après avoir décapité le serpent » dit Ginny, un poids sur le cœur. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien laissé d'important entre les mains des Mangemorts.

« Tu as décapité un serpent » demanda sèchement Tante Martha.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?_ pensa Ginny. « Oui » dit-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, il avait l'air inquiet.

« Rien de grave. Sauf que… » Tante Martha inspira profondément. « Certains serpents ont des pouvoirs régénérant extraordinaires, surtout lorsqu'on les démembre. Ils peuvent faire repousser certaines parties de leur corps. »

« Mais… » l'interrompit Harry. « Nous n'avons jamais appris ça à l'école, et lorsque j'ai tué le Basilique… » Il hésita. Ginny savait très bien qu'il avait poignardé le Basilique, il ne lui avait pas tranché la tête.

« Dans la nature, ce qui meurt nourrit les vivants » déclara Tante Martha en désignant les plats sur la table. « Nous nous régénérons grâce à cette nourriture. »

Ginny n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un exemple aussi parlant de ce concept.

« Les serpents, les phénix et d'autres créatures magiques nous montrent ce pouvoir incroyable. Alors que ce pauvre poulet, n'a même pas pu garder ses plumes ! » Elle gloussa. « Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny. Je suis sûre que les Mangemorts l'on récupéré. S'il est toujours au Terrier, ils devraient déjà l'avoir trouvé. Mangeons. »

Tranquillisée, Ginny put enfin profiter de son repas. C'était délicieux, on aurait presque pu croire que Maman avait fait la cuisine. Tante Martha était de bonne conversation, elle leur raconta toute sorte d'anecdotes sur les Weasleys. Juste avant la fin du repas, elle leur annonça une bonne nouvelle. « J'ai la promesse de tous les laboureurs de la propriété, votre présence ici restera un secret. Dès demain vous pourrez aller où bon vous semble. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourra aller jusqu'au cercle de pierre demain ? » demanda Harry.

« Vous avez marché si loin déjà ? » dit Tante Martha. « Oui, vous pourrez admirer la vue. C'est un endroit des plus magiques dans le Comté de Warwick, ça et le puits, même si personne ne l'a vu depuis des années. »

« Ginny l'a trouvé » dit Harry au grand étonnement de Tante Martha. « Aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien » dit-elle en observant Ginny. « Il ne faut vraiment pas se fier aux apparences avec toi. »

Ginny suivit Lotty dans les escaliers. Harry était parti se coucher pendant que Tante Martha secouait l'arbre généalogique des Weasleys pour voir si un membre de leur famille était connu pour ses capacités à trouver l'eau. Elle finit par abandonner et déclara que Ginny avait du hériter cette habilité du côté de sa mère.

Même si elle était désolée de voir la déception de Tante Martha, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contente de savoir que sa mère était responsable de quelque chose d'important aux yeux de Tante Martha.

Ses paupières tombant de fatigue, il tardait à Ginny d'aller se coucher. Lotty ouvrit la porte de la chambre du grenier. Le lit de camp était fait, les draps étaient blancs comme neige et l'oreiller duveteux, mais Ginny ne leur accorda pas un second coup d'œil. La chambre n'en était pas vraiment une, juste un tout petit espace sous les toits. A ses yeux, c'était juste un long cercueil. Pire encore, le couvercle était en chaume. Et tout le monde savait que les toits de chaume étaient infestés d'araignées.

Ginny détestait les araignées.

Personne ne le savait, pas même sa famille. Il n'était pas bon de montrer ses faiblesses en face de ses frères. Ils l'excluaient déjà suffisamment, du Quidditch et de leurs autres jeux. S'ils savaient à quel point elle était chochotte, ils ne l'auraient jamais incluse dans quoi que ce soit.

Elle grimpa avec précaution sur le lit de camp, remarquant combien il était petit. Ses pieds touchaient le bout, mais l'oreiller était doux sous sa joue. Elle devrait être capable de dormir tellement elle était fatiguée. Et puis, les araignées n'étaient pas mortelles

C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Un faible bruissement. _C'est le vent_, se dit-elle sévèrement. Après une journée si étouffante, il était normal qu'une tempête se prépare.

Tout était calme. Soudain ses oreilles aux aguets repérèrent un cliquètement… « _Lumos_ », murmura-t-elle. Elle leva sa baguette et observa le toit de chaume, faisant attention à ne pas mettre le feu à l'herbe sèche. Rien. Elle était juste paranoïaque.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Une araignée noire tomba sur son lit. Elle inspira profondément et la regarda se remettre de sa chute et commencer à bouger…

C'en était assez. Elle sortit de son lit et alla dans le couloir, sa baguette toujours allumée. Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'assoupir un peu…

« Ginny ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. C'était Harry, vêtu d'un vieux T-shirt et d'un bas de pyjama.

« J'ai vu la lumière. »

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« J'étais déjà réveillé » dit-il avec douceur, s'asseyant par terre à côté d'elle. « Une tempête se prépare, il y a pas mal d'éclairs. »

« Oh. » Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans le grenier.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oh, euh… oui » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée. Ses deux mains étaient serrées autours de sa baguette.

« Pourquoi es-tu assises ici ? »

Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans ses lunettes. Elle avait l'air d'avoir dix ans avec ses grands yeux et ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle détestait ce reflet. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« D'accord » dit-il, se levant si rapidement qu'il prit Ginny par surprise.

« Harry, attends. »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna, sa main sur la poignée de sa chambre.

« Désolée » dit-elle, au bord des larmes. « Ne t'en vas pas. Je… »

Il soupira et se rassit. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas obligée de me dire, mais, tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Non, c'est… c'est les araignées » laissa-t-elle échapper.

« Les araignées ? Ron déteste les araignées, pas toi. »

« Tu sais pourquoi Ron déteste les araignées ? » A présent que la vérité avait éclaté autant lui raconter toute l'histoire.

« Parce que Fred et George ont transformé son ours en peluche en araignée. » Une lueur de réalisation traversa son regard. « Tu étais là, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. C'était horrible, Ron hurlait et cette énorme chose noire courrait vers moi. »

Harry essayait de se retenir de rire.

« Tu ne rigoles pas j'espère. »

« Non » se dépêcha-t-il de répondre. « Je suis juste en train de m'imaginer à quoi vous ressembliez petit et ça me fait sourire. »

« C'est l'un des chapitres les plus sombres de notre enfance, Harry » dit-elle d'un ton impatient. « Je sais que ça a l'air drôle, mais à trois ans, une araignée géante n'est pas quelque chose qu'on prend à la légère. Et personne ne le sait, j'ai laissé croire que Ron était le seul à avoir peur des araignées. »

« Pourquoi ? Quelle différence cela fait que tes frères sachent que tu as peur des araignées ? »

« Parce que ça fait chochotte. Et j'étais mise à l'écart pour suffisamment de choses parce que je suis une fille. »

« Comme voler » dit-il avec douceur.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise de voir qu'Harry savait tant de choses à son sujet.

« J'étais là quand Hermione a dit à Fred et George que tu forçais le local à balais pour leur piquer leurs balais » dit-il en souriant.

« Mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'ouvrir l'autre nuit » dit Ginny sentant les larmes lui picoter les yeux. « Je ne suis pas très douée en temps de crise. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Tu as été géniale quand tu as jeté un sort aux sbires de Malefoy et quand tu as tué ce serpent. »

« J'étais terrifiée » avoua-t-elle sans le regarder. « Toi, tu n'as jamais eu peur. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » dit-il d'un ton bizarre.

« Tu n'as pas hurlé en voyant le serpent, tu as cherché un moyen pour nous enfuir, tu as chassé les Détraqueurs et tu t'es rappelé du Polynectar. »

« Chacun montre sa peur différemment » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Tu n'as crié que deux fois et tu ne voulais pas faire de mal à ton frère. Ne sois pas si dure avec toi. »

Elle soupira, sentant un énorme poids se lever de ses épaules. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, elle s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'Harry avait pensé d'elle. « Tu n'as pas trouvé que j'étais trop chochotte ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu veux dire par là, et puis tu tiens ta baguette, tu pourrais me lancer un sort n'importe quand. »

Elle pouffa de rire en pensant qu'elle lui faisait peur.

« Je dirais que puisque tu es une fille, tu as agi comme une fille, mais tu n'était pas chochotte. »

Ginny dissimula son sourire. Il essayait de lui faire plaisir et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait vu qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sœur. « C'est une assez bonne réponse, même si elle ne veut rien dire. Je vais donc te laisser passer une autre journée sans aile de chauve-souris sur le visage. »

Il rit doucement. « Excellent. J'ai passé le test. »

« Harry » dit-elle sérieusement. « Personne ne sait que j'ai peur des araignées. »

« Personne ne connaît la prophétie » répondit-il.

Elle retint son souffle en réalisant les implications d'une telle phrase. Il lui faisait confiance. Pas seulement avec la prophétie, avec tout le reste. La nuit dernière, il lui avait avoué ses faiblesses, il l'avait défiée avec ses faiblesses, il l'avait défiée de toujours l'apprécier. Il lui avait fallu plus de courage qu'elle ne pensait, elle l'avait vraiment sous-estimé.

Ils entendirent un grondement sourd au loin.

« Pourquoi on n'échangerait pas ? » demanda-t-il soudainement. « Je peux dormir sur le lit de camp. »

« Non ! Il est trop petit pour toi et il y a plein d'araignées ! »

« Les araignées ne me dérangent pas. J'avais un charmant petit placard comme celui-là quand j'étais plus jeune. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout » dit-il pour la rassurer.

Elle avait entendu parler de la vie de Harry avec les Moldus bien sûr, mais de l'entendre en parler comme ça la rendait folle de rage. Comment pouvait-on être aussi méchant avec un enfant. « Tu n'as vraiment peur de rie ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » dit-il durement. « Crois-moi, je m'en rappelle quand je rencontre des Détraqueurs. »

Ginny ne pouvait s'imaginer les horreurs qu'il devait revivre en présence des Détraqueurs. Ses souvenirs était déjà suffisamment sombres, et Harry avait vécu bien pire, le peu de choses qu'il lui avait raconté la veille la faisait frissonner. Et pourtant, il avait conjuré un Patronus sans problème.

Il était vraiment courageux. Ginny avait arrêté de lister toutes ses qualités depuis longtemps, mais le courage était indéniable et elle l'avait toujours su. Le fait qu'il puisse comprendre ses peurs la prenait de court. Et elle n'aimait pas être surprise, surtout par lui.

« Est-ce que tu pourras m'aider avec le charme du Patronus pendant qu'on est là ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« Bien sûr » répondit-il, soulagé. Il était probablement content qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé de ses peurs. Puis il ajouta « Je pense que tu devrais aller au lit maintenant. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée de faire dormir là » dit Ginny en se levant.

« Tu ne me forces pas. Je me suis porté volontaire. » Il se leva et la laissa passer.

« Je crois que je connais ta nouvelle phobie » dit-elle. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte du grenier.

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-il, l'expression sur son visage était illisible.

« Une cuisse d'agneau que tu devras découper à table » le taquina-t-elle.

Il rit. « Fais attention, elle va en apporter une demain. »

Ginny pouffa de rire. « La chasse va bientôt être ouverte. »

« Il n'y a pas de limite aux horreurs qu'elle va nous apporter, pas vrai ? »

« On devrait apprendre à Lotty la cuisine végétarienne. »

« Elle serait capable de façonner le tofu pour que ça ressemble à un faisan » dit-il en souriant.

« Tu pourrais alors le démembrer et le tofu pourrait conquérir la planète. » dit-elle avec ironie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu ne savais pas. C'est peut-être même pas vrai. »

« Oui, en cas de doute, poignarder. Je pense que je vais prendre le pli » dit Ginny levant les yeux au ciel.

« Une règle à appliquer toute sa vie » approuva-t-il.

« Merci de prendre le lit de camp » dit-elle sincèrement, le regardant dans les yeux.

Un éclairs passa dans ses yeux, ou peut-être était-ce la lumière de sa baguette se reflétant dans ses lunettes. « Pas de problème » répondit-il avec douceur.

Ginny prit soudainement conscience de ses pieds nus sur le parquet et de la douceur du T-shirt trop grand qu'elle portait. Même l'air lourd autours d'elle semblait caressant…

« Bonne nuit » dit-elle rapidement. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans la chambre.

Ginny se tournait et se retournait dans le grand lit confortable. Elle faisait semblant de croire que c'était la tempête qui l'empêchait de dormir, mais elle savait que c'était sa conscience. Parce qu'elle était trop peureuse, Harry devait passer une nouvelle nuit dans un placard. Mais il avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas…

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur la façon dont il avait dit 'pas de problème'. Ca voix était presque… tendre.

Elle aplatit l'oreiller sur sa tête. Elle n'allait pas recommencer à penser comme ça, à voir et à entendre des choses qui n'était pas là. C'est une action des plus fraternelles. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait à contrecœur et Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle lui devait quelque chose comme ses frères l'aurait fait.

_Non_, pensa-t-elle sardoniquement, _quand Harry a dit 'pas de problème', il voulait vraiment dire 'n'importe quoi pour toi, Ginny, car je bénis le sol sans araignée sur lequel tu marches_. Elle soupira et se s'assit. Elle était stupide, à propos d'Harry, à propos des araignées. On devrait échanger de nouveau, pensa-t-elle, se levant rapidement et se cognant la tête au plafond en pente.

Elle se rassit se massant le front. _C'est la fin, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir et quand ma conscience sera tranquille, je le pourrai_. « Lumos » murmura-t-elle. Cette fois, elle réussit à naviguer autours du lit.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, mais Ginny eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le plancher craqua. Elle s'approcha sans bruit de la porte ouverte du grenier. A la faible lueur de sa baguette, elle pu voir qu'Harry avait poussait dans un coin le lit de camp et qu'il dormait par terre. Elle ricana de sa propre bêtise. Il n'avait visiblement 'pas de problème' pour dormir n'importe où.


	4. Le Cercle de Pierre

**Chapitre Quatre : Le Cercle de Pierres**

Ginny fut réveillée par un léger tapotement sur son épaule. Il n'était pourtant pas encore l'heure de se lever, mais le tapotement était insistant. Elle sentit alors quelque chose contre son visage, un souffle chaud et des moustaches ? Elle ouvrit les paupières et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Pamela, le chat de Tante Martha.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un Animagus? » demanda-t-elle les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Elle s'assit et cligna des yeux à cause du soleil. Le chat renifla et s'assit la queue enroulée autour de ses pattes dans une position royale.

« Désolée » dit-elle à Pamela qui était visiblement insulté. En entendant le chant d'un oiseau, Ginny sortit de son lit animée d'une nouvelle énergie. Aujourd'hui serait une bien meilleure journée, décida-t-elle. Elle regarda prudemment dans le couloir et se glissa vers la porte du grenier. La chambre était vide. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, Harry avait déjà dû descendre. _Il doit être en train de discuter avec Tante Martha_, pensa-t-elle.

La pendule sonna onze heure et pleurnicha, « Tout le monde va m'abandonner car j'ai dormi trop tard. » Ginny n'en revenait pas d'avoir dormi si longtemps. Elle se doucha rapidement, utilisant le shampooing Berceuse de Lavande cette fois-ci. En regardant les ingrédients sur l'étiquette, elle remarqua que Harry avait ajouté 'nettoyant de chaudrons'. Elle pouffa de rire. Apparemment, lui aussi avait un projet.

« Ces jolis yeux sont de nouveau lumineux » dit Tante Martha alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine. « Tu as dû bien dormir. »

Ginny s'arrêta, étonnée par cet étrange compliment. Si elle avait été au Terrier, cette phrase aurait été accueillie par des ricanements et bien d'autres commentaires peu flatteurs de la part de ses frères. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à Harry pour vérifier s'il levait les yeux au ciel. Il ne levait pas les yeux au ciel, il souriait légèrement comme s'il était content d'apprendre qu'elle avait bien dormi.

« Hum » commença-t-elle maladroitement. « J'ai bien dormi, grâce à Harry. Mais je ne pensais pas dormir si tard, désolée. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, ma chérie. Tu méritais une bonne grasse matinée. Harry et moi avons trouvé un arrangement pour la répartition des chambres. Il est d'accord pour dormir dans le manoir. »

Ginny était horrifiée de savoir qu'Harry devrait dormir dans cette sombre demeure. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Vingt chambres » déclara Tante Martha.

« Vingt chambres au choix, je devrais en trouver une qui m'aille. »

« Mais… Tu seras tout seul » Ginny était désolée pour lui, elle détestait être seule.

« Je dormirai la plupart du temps » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il sourit « Peut-être qu'il y aura quelques araignées pour me tenir compagnie. »

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il la taquinait. « Peut-être » dit-elle froidement, « des milliers. »

Il éclata de rire. Elle soupira et se servit un bol du porridge que Lotty avait préparé.

« Vous avez prévu d'aller visiter le cercle de pierre aujourd'hui ? » demanda Tante Martha. « Vous aurez besoin d'un autre balai. J'en ai plusieurs, mais je dois avouer que mon préféré reste la Flèche de Chêne 79. »

« Vous avez une Flèche de Chêne 79 ? » Harry était bouche bée. « J'ai lu des articles, mais je n'en ai jamais vu. Il marche encore? »

« Bien sûr qu'il marche encore! Je marche encore, pourquoi pas lui ? » dit Tante Martha en se levant péniblement. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un placard. « Le voilà » dit-elle en le laissant planer à hauteur de sa taille.

C'était un long et lourd balai. Le bois jaune brillait sous le soleil.

« Wow » Harry s'approcha du balai et le regarda du manche à la brindille. Ginny pouvait voir combien il était intéressé et précautionneux. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon à qui on avait dit de regarder mais de ne pas toucher, avec ses mains derrière son dos.

Il y avait quelque chose dans cette posture qui toucha Ginny. Elle avait devant elle l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch que Poudlard ait jamais vu, quelqu'un qui connaissait les balais, et il n'osait pas toucher celui-là. _C'est à cause de sa famille Moldue_, pensa Ginny, _ils lui ont fait croire qu'il ne valait rien_.

« Essaie-le, mon garçon » lui dit Tante Martha.

Harry n'attendit pas une seconde invitation. Il emporta le balai dans le jardin, laissant la porte de la cuisine ouverte. Ginny le vit décoller lentement, s'habituant à l'étrange balai. Il fit quelques cercles, plongeant et remontant pour voir ce que le balai pouvait faire. Puis il ralentit et s'arrêta complètement, il se leva complètement, restant en équilibre sur le manche. Le balai était parfaitement équilibré et il put faire quelques allers-retours en marchant sur le manche. Il appuya légèrement du bout du pied et le balai recommença à tourner dans le ciel.

« Ce garçon en connaît un rayon en matière de balai » approuva Tante Martha. « La Flèche de Chêne n'est pas un balai de course. Mais il est résistant comme un roc. »

Harry dirigea le balai vers le sol, toujours en équilibre, tel un surfer. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient d'enthousiasme lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. _Voilà le Harry que j'aime voir_, pensa Ginny, _confiant, insoucieux et avec cette pointe d'arrogance qui plait tant à Tante Martha_.

Elle écarta rapidement cette idée. Toutes les personnes heureuses étaient attirantes.

« Harry m'a dit que tu avais été Attrapeur cette année ? » demanda tante Martha. « Je n'y avais pas fait attention lors de votre dernière visite car j'étais tellement contente d'apprendre que Ron était un bon Gardien. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait. »

« Est-ce que vous avez un Souaffle ? » demanda Harry. « Ginny veut se présenter au poste de Poursuiveur. On pourrait s'entraîner. »

« Non, je n'ai pas de Souaffle, but je peux transformer une petite citrouille. Est-ce que ça vous ira ? » Tante Martha semblait ravie par la tournure des événements. « J'étais Poursuiveur pour Poufsouffle il y a bien longtemps. Les Weasley ont toujours été bons au Quidditch » ajouta-t-elle.

Harry prit le balai de Ron et Ginny la Flèche de Chêne bien qu'il soit énorme et lent.

« Entraîne-toi à réceptionner le Souaffle » suggéra Harry. « Tu pourras améliorer ton vol plus tard. »

Tante Martha fit apparaître une chaise dans le jardin pour les observer.

Comme Ginny n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer à bien voler, elle était capable de faire bouger le Souaffle dans tous les sens. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'en tenir un, mais il apprenait rapidement. Tante Martha applaudissait et les encourageait avec enthousiasme chaque fois que Ginny lançait le Souffle par derrière et par-dessous et qu'Harry arrivait à le rattraper.

Elle leur fit signe de redescendre bien trop tôt à leur goût. « Je dois me dépêcher d'aller à mon rendez-vous avec mes avoués. Ginny tu as besoin d'un autre balai. Celui-ci et même celui de Ron sont beaucoup trop lourds pour toi. »

Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir voler sur autre chose que les balais de l'école. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer les sommes que ses parents allaient dépenser pour remettre le Terrier en état. Mais ça n'était pas grave. Si elle pouvait jouer au Quidditch, c'était l'essentiel.

Ils échangèrent leurs balais sur le chemin du cercle de pierre pour que Ginny puisse s'entraîner. Harry la suivit sur la Flèche de Chêne. Elle l'attendit avant de descendre sur la terre ferme. Le cercle de pierre semblait être un lieu exceptionnel et elle ne voulait pas le découvrir seule.

« Wow ! » s'exclama Harry en regardant tout autours de lui. Ils étaient perchés sur le haut d'une colline qui leur offrait une vue à couper le souffle sur les champs du Warwickshire. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue, la rivière la coupant en deux. Les pâturages étaient parsemés de vaches, de moutons et de petites mares qui reflétaient le ciel.

Même le manoir semblait minuscule d'ici. Mais plus encore que la vue, c'était la musique qui émanait du cercle de pierre qui était fantastique.

Les pierres, d'énormes rochers plats d'au moins trois mètres de haut, étaient disposés en cercle, une autre pierre au centre. Elles étaient d'un gris presque noir et on pouvait entendre un doux murmure s'en échapper, comme une chanson.

« C'est la même musique que l'épée ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que ces pierres soient en étain » dit Ginny en riant.

« Ca me fait un peu penser à… » Harry avait du mal à décrire ce qu'il entendait.

« Au chant du phœnix » termina Ginny à sa place.

« Oui, mais… »

« C'est différent » continua Ginny. « C'est différent parce que… » Elle fronça les sourcils, perdue dans ses pensées. « Parce que le chant du phœnix t'élève, tu as l'impression d'être plus léger et plus grand… »

« Mais avec cette musique, tu es juste toi-même » conclut doucement Harry.

C'était vrai. Ces pierres avaient quelque chose de familier, comme le bruit de sa propre respiration ou les battements de son cœur, qui les rendaient humaines mais aussi majestueuses.

Détendue et sereine, Ginny fit le tour des pierres, regardant les collines et les champs au loin. Harry s'installa contre la pierre centrale, les genoux levés et ses bras posés dessus, parfaitement relaxé. La brise ébouriffait ses cheveux noirs, les rendant encore plus désordonnés.

Elle le rejoignit finalement au centre. Face au vent, elle laissait ses cheveux s'envoler et dégager son visage.

« Je peux croire que cet endroit est magique » dit Harry. « Je me demande qui l'a construit et pourquoi. »

« Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un lien avec l'astronomie et tout le reste » répondit vaguement Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce puits ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il a été construit en même temps que le cercle ? »

« Tante Martha m'en a un peu parlé hier soir » répondit Ginny. « Elle dit qu'il y a des puits d'eaux enchantées partout en Grande-Bretagne. La fontaine du Ministère en est un. Le lac de Poudlard est alimenté par une source enchantée. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Elle m'a dit que l'eau n'avait rien de particulier sauf si tu savais comment t'en servir. Et ce sont souvent des sorcières qui savent utiliser le pouvoir de l'eau, même si je ne vois pas trop comment l'eau pourrait être destructrice. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Au Ministère quand Dumbledore se battait contre Voldemort, il a utilisé la fontaine. »

« C'est vrai ? » Ginny savait que Dumbledore avait été là bien sûr, elle avait vu la destruction de l'Atrium et des statues, mais personne ne connaissait les détails, hormis Harry et Dumbledore lui-même.

« Oui. Il a emprisonné Voldemort dans une colonne d'eau. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça lui a fait ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ça l'a blessé, mais il n'a pas aimé. » Son regard était perdu au loin. « Comme il avait disparu, j'ai cru… » Il se tut un instant. « J'ai cru que Voldemort était parti, mais c'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a possédé. » Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Harry avait dit que cela avait été extrêmement douloureux, se souvint Ginny. « Comment as-tu fait pour t'en débarrasser, surtout que tu devais avoir tellement mal ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux et commença à arracher de l'herbe. « Je ne sais pas » dit-il à voix basse. « Je me rappelle avoir voulu mourir. Et après, je me suis dit que si je mourais je reverrais Sirius. A partir du moment où j'ai commencé à penser à lui, Voldemort est parti. »

« Parce que tu aimais Sirius » murmura Ginny. « C'est ce qu'il déteste plus que tout, l'amour. »

« C'est ce que Dumbledore a essayé de me dire… » Il laissa tomber les brins d'herbe de sa main. « Mais ça m'aidera pas la prochaine fois » dit-il sombrement. « Toutes les personnes que j'aime ou qui m'ont aimé sont mortes. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Ginny était brusquement en colère contre lui. Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir combien ses amis l'aimaient? Ou même combien sa propre famille s'inquiétait pour lui ?

Il la regarda fixement, ses yeux aussi verts que l'herbe qui les entourait. Ginny inspira profondément. Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ? Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire tout cela sans avoir l'air d'avoir le béguin pour lui, ce qui le gênerait. _Et je n'ai pas le béguin pour lui,_ se rappela-t-elle sévèrement. Elle avait abandonné depuis des années. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait s'abandonner lui-même.

« Beaucoup de gens t'aiment Harry, tu le sais, au fond. Mais… » Cela avait l'air tellement horrible, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le dire. « Mais tu ne pourras jamais faire revenir Sirius. Personne ne t'aimera comme lui l'a fait et tu ne ressentiras jamais ce que tu as ressenti pour lui. Parce que ce ne sera pas Sirius. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent de douleur, mais il ne la contredit pas.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'éprouveras jamais de sentiments profonds pour quelqu'un. »

« Sirius était… » Il se tut. « Sirius était juste pour moi. »

Son cœur se serra en entendant la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien. Étant la dernière d'une famille nombreuse, elle avait souvent voulu des expériences et des personnes justes pour elle. « Je sais » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Je n'aime pas partager non plus. »

« Je suppose que tu as dû beaucoup partager avec tes six frères. » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour la regarder. « Ron s'en plaignait avant, mais je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement avec toi. Enfin, je sais que tu es une Weasley et on me l'a suffisamment rappelé ces deux derniers jours » il lui sourit timidement. « Mais tu es juste… toi-même en fait. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'essaie de te dire. »

« Tu sais, quand je parle avec Lee Jordan, je le considère tout le temps comme l'ami de Fred et George. Mais quand je te parle, je ne te considère pas comme l'ami de Ron, tu es juste toi. C'est ça que tu veux dire ? »

Son visage s'éclaira. « Oui, c'est exactement ça. »

Elle rit, le cœur léger soudain. « Pauvre Ron, on l'a complètement laissé à part. »

« Pauvre Ron ne voudrait certainement pas participer à cette conversation » fit remarquer Harry.

C'était vrai. Ron n'essaierait certainement pas de philosopher sur l'amour ou sur Sirius. « Alors Potter » dit Ginny en imitant le ton pincé du professeur McGonagall. « Résumez-nous comment se débarrasser du mal. »

Il sourit. « Poignarder, mais pas trancher. »

« Oui, poursuivez. »

« Hum… Utiliser de l'eau ? »

« Peut-être, quoi d'autre ? »

« Des pierres musicales ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu crois que je pourrais en laisser tomber une sur la tête de Voldemort ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi t'essaierais pas » dit-elle reprenant sa voix normale. « Je suis certaine qu'il détesterait cet endroit, on s'y sent si bien » dit-elle en regardant autours d'elle.

« C'est vrai. » Harry posa sa tête contre la pierre. « Qu'est-ce qui rend quelque chose bien ou quelque chose mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas » dit Ginny lentement. « Mais je suis sûre que Tu-Sais-Qui trouverait un moyen de rendre cet endroit mauvais. »

« Oui » répondit-il. « Je suis simplement heureux qu'il ne soit pas là. »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à voler et à s'entraîner avec le Souaffle. Puis, avec l'aide d'Harry, Ginny essaya de lancer le sortilège du Patronus à plusieurs reprises, mais elle fut rapidement frustrée de voir que ses efforts ne produisaient qu'une légère brume argentée.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, Tante Martha rappela à Harry qu'il devait choisir une chambre dans le manoir. Ginny le suivit, saisissant l'occasion de visiter la gigantesque demeure. Ils entrèrent par la cuisine, Lotty en tête. Tante Martha avait demandé à l'elfe de s'assurer qu'il ne s'installerait pas dans une chambre où 'quelqu'un était mort'. Ce qui réduisait considérablement le choix.

Lotty les conduisit à travers un long couloir lambrissé, leur fit monter plusieurs volées d'escaliers. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre qui donnait sur le jardin devant le manoir. Bien que confortable et lumineuse, la chambre était entièrement décorée de rose, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de Harry.

Lotty haussa les épaules et les mena à l'escalier principal. Au rez-de-chaussée, derrière la cuisine se trouvait une petite chambre aux murs recouverts de chaux. La fenêtre donnait sur les jardins entre le manoir et la petite maison de Tante Martha et une douce odeur de roses émanait des buissons plantés dessous. Elle plut instantanément à Ginny.

« Celle-ci est jolie, Harry » dit-elle « et ça sent… »

« Le nettoyant de chaudron » dit-il en grimaçant.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et cueillit une rose. « Ce n'est pas du nettoyant pour chaudron. »

« Non, bien sûr, mais c'est un peu… hum… chochotte. »

Il la taquinait à nouveau. « Je ne pense pas que ça va affecter ta virilité » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Juste mes sinus. »

« Oh ! Tu as des allergies ? »

« Non, je suis juste en opposition. La chambre est très bien. » Il lui sourit.

Elle sauta sur le lit. « Bon, le lit est confortable et il n'y a aucune trace de rose. » Elle s'étendit sur le lit, ses cheveux en éventail derrière elle. « Il n'y a pas non plus de fissures au plafond pour de faire peur. »

« Des fissures au plafond ? » Il se tenait debout près du bureau et la regardait.

« La toute première nuit où j'ai dormi seule, je devais avoir cinq ans, j'ai remarqué des fissures au plafond et je pensais que la plus longue était un bras qui allait descendre pour m'attraper. »

« Ton obsession des bras remonte à très loin je vois. »

Elle rit. « Apparemment. »

« Et qu'as-tu fait des fissures du plafond ? »

« Oh, Papa a fait se rejoindre toutes les fissures pour qu'elles prennent la forme d'un chevalier. Il m'a dit que Sir Fêlé me protègerait » dit-elle en riant. « Comment aurais-je pu avoir peur de quelqu'un avec un tel nom ? »

Elle huma la rose et posa doucement les pétales contre sa joue.

« Tu ressembles à une de ces filles dans les pubs pour voitures, elles te font croire que si tu achètes la voiture, tu auras la fille avec. »

Ginny s'assit, un peu gênée. Il y avait des publicités comme ça dans '_Quel Balai'_ et elle ne se sentait pas du tout aussi jolie que les sorcières glamour vendant des balais. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses défauts ne faisaient d'elle qu'une pâle comparaison.

« Hum, peut-être qu'on devrait visiter le reste de la maison » suggéra-t-elle.

Comme Lotty était rentrée à la maison douairière, ils eurent un peu de mal à se diriger dans les couloirs. Ginny aperçut le salon. Les meubles avaient été recouverts par des draps blancs et les rideaux tirés ce qui donnait un aspect lugubre à la pièce. Elle fut donc surprise d'entendre une voix de femme pouffer de rire, suivie par le rire grave d'un homme. Ginny s'approcha de la porte pour mieux voir.

Au dessus de la cheminée, un large portrait d'une Tante Martha beaucoup plus jeune tenant dans ses bras un bébé roux, s'animait. Tante Martha avait arrangé ses cheveux dans un chignon compliqué, d'où trois mèches bouclées s'échappaient. La robe qu'elle portait était d'un vert somptueux. Elle s'était faite belle pour le portrait.

Son mari était un homme grand avec de grands yeux noir et brillants et des cheveux noirs et bouclés. Il riait et jouait avec la coiffure de Tante Martha. « Allez, Martie. Il dort. »

« John » dit-elle en pouffant de rire. « Je ne peux pas le laisser là. »

« Emmène-le dans le paysage. »

« Mais s'il se réveille ? » Le portrait de Tante Martha n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être convaincu d'avantage.

« Il saura que sa maman et son papa s'aiment beaucoup. »

« On l'effrayera à vie, oui » dit-elle sonnant plus comme la Tante Martha que Ginny connaissait.

« Nous serons discrets. » Il prit le visage de Tante Martha dans ses grandes mains. « Ou devrais-je dire, je serai discret, parce que je ne sais pas si toi, tu peux l'être. »

Elle rit à gorge déployée alors qu'il retirait les épingles de ses cheveux. « C'est comme ça qu'ils devraient être » dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux flamboyant. « Lâchés et un peu sauvages… »

Ginny, qui n'avait pas bougé, réalisa qu'elle ne devrait pas être en train de regarder. Elle recula et bouscula Harry qui avait aussi entendu les portraits.

« Hum… Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'éviter les paysages. »

« Oui » approuva Ginny.

Sur le chemin de la maison douairière, Ginny repensa à sa tante. Elle savait que Tante Martha avait été mariée, mais elle ne s'était jamais demandé à quoi il avait bien pu ressembler ou quel genre de mariage ils avaient partagé. Mais elle ignorait que Tante Martha avait eu un enfant… Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qui avait bien pu arriver.

« C'était triste, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry.

« Quoi, le portrait ? »

« Oui. » Elle s'arrêta, étonnée de voir qu'il n'était pas plus touché par la perte de Tante Martha.

« Tu savais qu'elle était veuve » fit-il remarquer.

« Oui, mais, ils étaient si heureux. »

« Ca n'aurait pas été pire s'ils avaient été en train de se disputer ou autre chose ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Je suppose. »

« Au moins ils avaient de bon rapports le temps que ça a duré. »

L'amertume dans sa voix la choqua. « A quoi tu penses, Harry ? Quelque chose t'embête. » Elle se demanda s'il regrettait sa rupture avec Cho, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait cru qu'il était triste à cause de Cho, il voulait parler de Sirius.

Il observait son visage comme s'il voulait savoir s'il pouvait lui parler ou non, comme ce jour-là à la bibliothèque.

Elle savait qu'elle risquait de se faire rabrouer, mais elle lui posa quand même la question. « Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, mais est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce dont tu voulais discuter avec Sirius ? »

Il soupira. « J'ai vu quelque chose l'an dernier, mes parents, quand ils avaient quinze ans. Ma mère hurlait sur mon père, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute à elle. Sirius et Lupin m'ont dit qu'ils s'entendaient très bien lorsqu'ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble en septième année, mais j'aurais préféré les voir heureux comme ta Tante Martha. »

_Bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré_, pensa Ginny. Et dire qu'elle le trouvait insensible. Elle repensa à son visage torturé dans la bibliothèque. Il ressentait les choses profondément. « J'aimerais… » commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter, réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire pour lui remonter le moral. « J'aimerais que tes problèmes soient des choses que Sir Fêlé puisse arranger. »

Cette nuit là, alors que Ginny se préparait à aller se coucher, elle se demanda comment Harry se sentait dans cette grande maison vide. Que ce soit pour la répartition des chambres ou pour un aperçu du passé, Harry semblait toujours tirer la plus courte paille. C'était tellement injuste qu'il n'ait pu voir ses parents qu'en train de se disputer, alors que leur relation avait dû être complètement différente. Ses parents à elle s'étaient beaucoup disputés durant ces dernières années, mais elle avait toujours su qu'ils s'aimaient. Cette certitude était aussi inébranlable que le sol sous ses pieds.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha dehors. Un mouvement attira son attention. La nuit était claire et elle pouvait voir distinctement le jardin de la cuisine, la forêt derrière le mur restant plongée dans le noir.

Elle vit un nouveau mouvement. Une personne vêtue d'une cape sombre semblait escalader le mur, surveillant la maison douairière. Heureusement pour Ginny, aucune lampe n'était allumée dans sa chambre. Ginny se cacha sous la fenêtre et lorsqu'elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, la personne était partie.

Sa baguette à la main, Ginny sortit dans le couloir, se rappelant de la planche qui grinçait. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier et traversa sur la pointe des pieds le salon. Seul le ronflement des tasses perturbait le silence. Elle regarda à nouveau à travers les fenêtres en direction du manoir. Elle discernait la forme touffue des rosiers et le contour de la maison derrière.

Puis elle vit un mouvement. Retenant son souffle, elle pressa son nez contre la vitre. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose se trouvait à côté des rosiers, près de la fenêtre d'Harry.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'alerter Harry. Tante Martha ne serait d'aucune utilité dans un duel, ni Lotty d'ailleurs. Pour la première fois, elle réalisa combien ils étaient isolés.

L'horloge sonna onze fois et une voix murmura : « Et s'il y avait des intrus ? »

Ginny rassembla son courage et se dépêcha de sortir dans le jardin. Elle se plaqua contre le mur de la maison douairière et jeta un coup d'œil vers le manoir. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa incrédule. Une vache, probablement là même que la veille, broutait les roses sous la fenêtre d'Harry.

Se sentant stupide, elle passa sa peur sur la vache. « Stupide vache, sors des rosiers ! » La vache leva les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'insolent dans son regard. « Va t-en ! » cria-t-elle en lui jetant un sort.

La vache se décida finalement à quitter les rosiers. « Tu es vraiment pénible ! »

« Ginny ? » Harry était dehors lui aussi, sa baguette à la main et le regard inquiet. En voyant la vache, il sourit. « Pourquoi sors-tu le bétail si tard dans la nuit? »

« J'ai cru... » A présent, elle se sentait vraiment stupide. « J'ai cru avoir vu quelqu'un, dans une cape. Alors je suis descendue pour vérifier. »

« Ginny ! A quoi tu pensais ? Ca aurait pu être l'un des hommes de Voldemort ou de Malefoy. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire ? Attendre dans la maison qu'ils viennent me chercher ? J'ai cru que cette personne était sous ta fenêtre. Et je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal à toi aussi, et je n'avais aucun moyen pour te contacter. » Elle tremblait, elle était tellement en colère d'avoir été si inquiète. Et elle n'aimait pas sa façon condescendante de lui parler, comme si elle était incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même…

Elle se sentit mieux en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Finalement il dit : « C'est vrai, on a aucun moyen pour se contacter. Je pourrais utiliser Hedwige, mais ça ne marcherait que dans un sens. »

Ils restèrent pensifs dans le jardin silencieux. Enfin, Harry ajouta « Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ces avions en papiers qu'ils utilisent au Ministère ? »

« Bonne idée. Je pourrais en avoir quelques uns dans ma chambre, déjà écrits. »

« Tu connais le sortilège ? »

« Non, mais je peux écrire à Percy. Il doit savoir. »

« Tu es sûre que Percy acceptera que tu m'écrives ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amer.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« L'an dernier, Percy pensait que Ron devait s'éloigner de moi parce que j'étais soi-disant instable et qu'une association avec moi minerait ses chances de devenir Préfet en Chef. »

« Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! » explosa Ginny. « Laisse-moi m'excuser pour lui, Harry. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour notre famille ! Bien sûr que Ron n'a pas écouté. » Le sang battait dans ses tempes en pensant à combien cela avait dû blesser Harry. « Je vais écrire à Percy et lui dire que je veux t'écrire, et que j'ai besoin de lui pour m'aider. On verra bien de quel côté il est. »

« Tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? Enfin, ta famille et Percy recommencent tout juste à se parler. »

« Raisonnable ? Qui sait ? Mais Percy ferait mieux de ne pas me dire à qui j'ai le droit d'écrire. Ron a essayé cet été, il m'a dit que je ne devrais pas écrire à Dean. Il ne l'a pas dit une deuxième fois, en fait il n'a plus rien dit du tout pendant trois heures après le sort que je lui ai jeté ! »

« Tu veux écrire à Dean ? » sa voix était dure.

« Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais écrire à Dean ? Je n'ai juste pas envie qu'un de mes frères me dise ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. La seule personne à qui j'ai envie d'écrire, c'est toi. Et j'aurai besoin de t'écrire si … »

« Sire Fêlé a une fuite » dit-il. Il avait l'air soulagé.

Elle pouffa de rire. « C'est ça. »

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher, à moins que tu ne veuilles monter la garde auprès des rosiers ? »

« Non, je… » Elle fut interrompue par une voix haut perchée.

« Drago Malefoy est un Animagus ! »

Harry sursauta puis éclata de rire en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Tu apprends une nouvelle phrase au Chartier ! »

« Je n'ai pas encore fini » dit-elle en riant. « Je savais que j'avais besoin d'un projet comme le tien avec les étiquettes de nettoyant pour chaudron. »

« Tu as remarqué ? »

« Oh oui. »

Un silence confortable s'installa à nouveau autours d'eux. Puis, comme la nuit précédente, Ginny prit conscience de ses pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche, de la douce brise parfumée dans ses cheveux. « Je vais rentrer. »

« D'accord. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea.

« Est-ce que… » Commença-t-elle. « Est-ce que ça ira dans cette maison? »

« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas être seule, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude je pense. » Il y avait quelque chose d'ambigu dans le fait de parler dans le noir avec Harry.

« Ce n'est pas comme à Square Grimmaurd » dit-il en regardant le manoir. Puis il se tourna vers elle. « C'était une maison heureuse, Ginny. »

« Oh. » Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de dire son nom… Brusquement, elle avait la chaire de poule. Il devait faire plus froid qu'elle ne le pensait et elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit. « Je vais me coucher » dit-elle plus fort que ce qui était nécessaire. « Bonne nuit. »

Elle se retourna et se précipita vers la maisonnette, pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle fuyait.

_A suivre…_


	5. Coup de soleil

**Chapitre 5 : Coup de soleil**

Tante Martha découvrit le projet de Ginny le lendemain au petit-déjeuner.

« Drago Malefoy est un Animagus ! » On pouvait entendre distinctement le Chartier à travers les fenêtres ouvertes de la cuisine.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Tante Martha en leva les yeux de sa tartine de confiture et observa Ginny et Harry. « Ce Chartier a insulté mon chat pendant des années, maintenant il s'en prend à ce Malefoy ? »

« Oh » dit Ginny, se demandant si Tante Martha serait déçue. « Je pensais que ça serait amusant de lui apprendre quelque chose de… nouveau. »  Cela lui semblait surtout totalement immature à présent.

Tante Martha rit si longtemps que Ginny jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Harry. « Oh, j'aurais voulu y avoir pensé plus tôt ! » déclara Tante Martha en se tamponnant les yeux. « Je suppose que je devrais te réprimander d'avoir insulté un pauvre garçon qui n'est même pas là pour se défendre, mais si c'est un Malefoy, je suis sûre qu'il le mérite. »

« Vous connaissez les Malefoy ? » demanda Harry.

« Cette génération, non » répondit-elle en sirotant son thé. « Marcus Malefoy voulait m'épouser après la mort de mon mari, pour mettre la main sur cette propriété, bien sûr. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Les Malefoy ont toujours été en compétition avec les Hathaway. Leur propriété doit être aussi grande que celle-ci, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à l'entretenir aussi bien. Quelle famille de parvenus. »

« Parvenus ? » demanda Harry. « Je pensais qu'ils étaient l'une des plus veilles familles de sangs-purs en Grande-Bretagne. »

« Seulement depuis l'époque de Guillaume le Conquérant » dit Tante Martha, balayant neuf cents ans de généalogie d'un revers de la main. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, les Weasleys vivent ici depuis plus longtemps que l'ère romaine. »

« Mais je pensais… » Harry observait Tante Martha avec attention. « Je pensais que les Malefoy roulaient sur l'or. »

« Oh, ils sont peut-être riches en terme d'or, probablement acquis de façon illégale d'ailleurs » approuva Tante Martha. « Mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à entretenir leurs terre comme ils le devaient. En fait, j'ai entendu dire que rien ne poussait cet été sur leur propriété du Wiltshire. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demanda Ginny. « La météo est idéale cet été. » Elle pensait aux vergers et aux champs luxuriants qu'ils avaient vus baignés par la lumière de la lune à leur arrivée.

Tante Martha haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends la Magie Noire, mais je sais que ces méthodes affectent la magie externe tout comme la magie interne. »

Ginny observait par la fenêtre la matinée d'été dorée qui se levait.

« Aucun sorcier ne peut invoquer une telle chose » dit Tante Martha en suivant le regard de Ginny. « Cette magie, même les Moldus la partage avec nous. Pourtant elle peut être souillée et détraquée. Regardez ce que les Mages Noirs ont fait aux serpents, ils les ont transformés en Basiliques et autres. » Elle secoua la tête. « Les Malefoy ont exploité leurs terres et leur propre magie. Et pour quoi ? Le pouvoir ? L'argent? »

Ginny ne fut pas surprise par l'explication de Tante Martha. Cela correspondait à ce dont Harry et elle avait discuté au cercle de pierre. Soudain, elle eu peur pour cette magnifique propriété. Elle semblait en équilibre précaire, légèrement penchée vers le bon côté, mais des personnes mal intentionnées pouvaient tout faire basculer.

Tante Martha lut son inquiétude. « Cette magie a son propre pouvoir, Ginny. Tu as vu le puits, tu as vu la source intarissable. L'eau peut tuer et peut donner la vie. N'aies pas peur de la magie externe, c'est la magie interne de n'importe quelle sorcière ou sorcier qui est la plus susceptible d'être corrompue. »

Ne le savait-elle pas déjà ? pensa Ginny. Elle regarda furtivement Harry qui avait enduré les assauts de Vous-Savez-Qui aux portes de son esprit toute l'année dernière. Il le savait aussi bien.

En voyant leurs sombres mines, Tante Martha s'exclama : « Mon dieu, comment sommes-nous devenus si sérieux ? Surtout après avoir discuté du projet du Ginny. Bon, qui est ce Drago ? »

« Le fils de Lucius Malefoy » grogna Harry.

« La dernière génération » reconnut Tante Martha. « Je crois que j'ai déjà rencontré la mère de ce garçon le printemps dernier chez mon notaire. Elle m'a demandé de façon plutôt impolie si j'étais une Weasley. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, bien sûr. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Nous n'avions même pas été correctement présentées. Je l'ai entendu demander la même chose à Ariette, la secrétaire. »

Ginny échangea un autre regard avec Harry. Y-avait-il une chance que les Malefoy aient fait le rapprochement entre elle et le domaine Hathaway ?

« Bien évidemment, Ariette ne pouvait pas savoir, pauvre fille. » Tante Martha secoua la tête et continua. « En parlant de mon notaire, j'ai un rendez-vous aujourd'hui, même si nous sommes samedi. Harry, tu prévois toujours d'aider les sorciers avec le foin ? »

« Oui » répondit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Ginny ? » Il la regarda avec inquiétude, se rappelant probablement ce qu'elle lui avait dit la nuit dernière…

« Je pense que je vais faire mes devoirs et m'entraîner un peu dans le jardin » dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait débonnaire. « J'ai aussi des lettres à écrire » ajouta-t-elle, repensant aux mémos planeurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme devoirs, ma chérie ? » demanda Tante Martha.

« Je dois écrire un essai sur une créature magique » Ginny avait pensé se pencher sur les Kelpies, mais à présent, elle était curieuse d'en apprendre davantage sur les serpents.

« Tu trouveras beaucoup de livres dans la bibliothèque du manoir » lui indiqua Tante Martha.

« Vous ne connaîtriez pas un livre sur les Patronus ? » demanda Ginny.

« Les Patronus ! » s'exclama Tante Martha. « Nous ne les avons pas étudiés avant ma septième année. Quand bien même, la majorité d'entre nous n'arrivait pas à en invoquer un. »

« Harry peut le faire, il a appris pendant sa troisième année. »

Tante Martha était bouche bée, elle regardait Harry avec un nouveau respect. « Mon Dieu, tu dois avoir un sacrée force de caractère. » Elle secoua la tête. « Je me rappelle d'un conseil pratique qu'on nous donnait à Poudlard. Vous savez que les Détraqueurs ont un baiser qui aspire votre âme ? » Elle eut un sourire espiègle. « Notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal nous a également parlé du Baiser de Patronus. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, juste un baiser qui peut tirer le meilleur de chacun d'entre nous, pour invoquer un Patronus. Mais ce n'est généralement pas celui d'un frère ou d'une sœur » dit Tante Martha en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit. « J'aurais pu en avoir besoin quand j'apprenais. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'un garçon de treize ans aurait su quoi en faire » dit Tante Martha aigrement.

Harry éclata de rire. « Probablement pas. »

« Trouve-toi un Baiser de Patronus, Ginny, cela devrait résoudre ton problème. »

Ginny utilisa toutes les techniques qu'elle avait apprises pour ne pas rougir à ce moment précis. Elle fixa un point sur le mur, inspira par le nez et expira par la bouche. Elle devait ressembler à Luna Lovegood au sommet de ses rêveries, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle n'allait pas rougir.

Au moment où elle finit par se calmer, Tante Martha quittait la table et Lotty tendait à Harry un énorme panier à pique-nique pour sa journée dans les champs. Personne ne la regardait. _Et pourquoi le feraient-ils ?_ pensa-t-elle. _Personne ici ne lui proposait un Baiser de Patronus._

Ginny s'installa avec une pile monstrueuse de livre qu'elle avait récupéré dans l'impressionnante bibliothèque du manoir. Après avoir envoyé la lettre à Percy au sujet des mémos planeurs, elle était prête à débuter ses recherches.

Elle prit quelques notes et commença à regarder au loin, repensant à ce que Tante Martha avait dit à propos du Baiser de Patronus. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme un simple baiser pourrait la rendre heureuse au point de produire un Patronus. Elle fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que ce n'était pas ce que voulait dire Tante Martha. Mais si elle devait attendre que quelqu'un de spécial l'embrasse, comme un prince dans un conte de fées, alors elle serait sortie de Poudlard depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle réussirait à invoquer un Patronus.

Elle frotta sa plume contre ses lèvres. Les baisers n'étaient pas le remède ultime pour Ginny. Elle n'avait embrassé qu'un garçon, et ils s'étaient embrassés de nombreuses fois au cours de l'année passée, elle avait donc un peu d'expérience… Mais elle préférait tenir la main de quelqu'un ou l'enlacer. Les baisers de Michael étaient toujours si… humides. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas bien. Ses amies parlaient de ce genre de baisers, elles les trouvaient _savoureux_ et _délicieux_. Elle soupira et saisit le livre suivant. Seul le chocolat et la glace méritaient ces adjectifs selon elle.

Ce qu'elle lut ensuite repoussa toutes pensées de baiser de sa tête. Sur les pages jaunies se trouvait une illustration de Basilique accompagnée d'une remarque dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant : _Cependant, même le Basilique possède des ennemis naturels. La belette _(N/T : weasel en anglais, d'où un jeu de mot sur le nom Weasley)_ est immune à son regard et si elle se fait mordre, elle se retire du combat pour manger de la rue_ (N/T : arbrisseau de la famille des Rutacées, cultivé pour ses feuilles utilisées pour leurs qualités aromatiques et médicinales), _la seule plante qui ne flétrit pas, et reviens avec ses forces renouvelées._

Elle s'était souvent demandé depuis sa première année comment elle avait pu passer autant de temps avec un Basilique sans mourir, foudroyée par son regard. A présent, elle se demandait si son nom de famille n'était pas une sorte d'indice…

« Drago Malefoy est un Animagus ! » hurla le Chartier. Ginny repoussa ses cheveux de ses yeux et rit d'elle-même. A moins, qu'_elle_ ne soit un Animagus, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle bénéficie des mêmes protections qu'une belette juste à cause de son nom. Elle passait trop de temps avec Tante Martha.

Et pourtant, sa baguette était bien en rue. Elle la sortit et l'examina attentivement. Pas de marque de dent, elle n'avait donc pas eu besoin de l'avaler par petit bouts lors de sa première année. Secouant la tête de sa propre stupidité, elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle allait enseigner au Chartier quelques mots de plus avant de partir faire une longue promenade.

Lorsqu'elle revint de sa promenade, elle trouva un mot de Tante Martha lui indiquant qu'elle était allée s'allonger après son rendez-vous épuisant chez le notaire. Cela l'inquiéta un peu, mais elle se rappela que Tante Martha avait plus de cent ans et que l'après-midi avait été très chaude.

Tellement chaude, que Ginny était allée se baigner. Elle avait suivi la rivière jusqu'à un étang profond et calme. Sa mère aurait été scandalisée, mais Ginny trouvait que nager dans l'eau fraîche dans le plus simple appareil était l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses au monde. Elle n'avait pas de frère enquiquinant, tout le monde travaillait dans les champs, elle était complètement seule. Même cette stupide vache ne l'avait pas trouvée.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de sécher ses cheveux et ils lui procuraient encore une délicieuse fraîcheur.

« Tu es allée nager ? » demande Harry en entrant à pas lourds dans la cuisine.

« Oh, je croyais que tu étais encore dans les champs. »

« On en a fait assez pour aujourd'hui » dit-il en s'asseyant délicatement sur une chaise. « Je crois que j'ai trop pris le soleil. »

Elle l'examina attentivement. Il avait l'air fatigué et un peu sale, mais il n'avait pas pris de coup de soleil.

« Tu as utilisé le Charme d'Ombre ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Il prit une longue gorgée avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

« Tu l'as dit correctement ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai dit correctement ! »

Elle fit le tour de sa chaise. Son coup était écarlate.

« Harry, tu ne l'as pas dit correctement ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas prononcé le a à la fin. »

« Le a ? »

« _Ombrea_. Tu prononces le a pour le pluriel, comme ça le charme te couvre entièrement » dit-elle en soupirant. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas gardé ton t-shirt toute l'après-midi ? »

« J'avais chaud » dit-il en boudant.

« Enlève ton t-shirt » ordonna-t-elle. Elle alluma le feu sous le chaudron d'un coup de baguette.

« Pardon ? »

Elle commença à farfouiller dans les placards, cherchant le stock de potion de Tante Martha. « Je vais te faire un cataplasme, une vieille recette de la famille Weasley pour les coups de soleil. Ron ne lance pas correctement cette incantation au moins une fois tous les étés, du coup j'ai pas mal d'expérience. » Elle jeta de l'écorce de saule, de la menthe et du jus de pâquerette dans l'eau frémissante.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir boire ça ? » demanda Harry en soulevant lentement son t-shirt. Il grimaçait de douleur.

« Un cataplasme retire le poison, ou la chaleur, ou tout ce qui te fait mal » répondit-elle. « Madame Pomfresh les utilise tout le temps. » Elle tapa sur le bord du chaudron trois fois. L'eau devint immédiatement bleue et s'arrêta de bouillir.

« Hum… Je crois que je me suis spécialisé dans les os cassés, ce genre de chose » Il était penché en avant pour que son dos ne touche pas la chaise.

« Harry » le gronda-t-elle, « tu n'as pas senti que tu étais en train de griller ? » Son dos était douloureusement rouge.

Après avoir trouvé des serviettes propres en coton dans un tiroir, Ginny les trempa dans le chaudron. Elle les essora et les plaça sur le dos de Harry.

Il mordit sa lèvre au premier contact puis son visage se détendit. « Ca fait du bien. »

« Rien de mieux qu'un cataplasme » dit Ginny en enroulant une autre serviette autours de son cou.

« Une autre règle de conduite à suivre » dit Harry.

« Articulez et concentrez-vous en lançant vos sorts » dit Ginny en imitant la voix haut perchée du Professeur Flitwick.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis même désolée pour ce bras » dit tendrement Ginny en l'enveloppant dans une serviette. Elle pouvait voir la ligne entre rouge et blanc montrant où le charme s'était arrêté. Elle remarqua ensuite une cicatrice sur son avant-bras, elle était droite, comme si on avait délibérément coupé Harry. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander d'où venait cette cicatrice, lorsqu'elle se rappela avec horreur l'article du _Chicaneur_ où Harry avait décrit la renaissance de Voldemort…

« Ok » dit-elle en essayant de garder un ton vif. « Garde tout ça un moment. Je dois aller chercher du détergeant pour chaudron. »

« A quoi je vais sentir maintenant ? » grogna-t-il.

« A une journée d'été » répondit-elle sarcastiquement. « Tous tes nouveaux amis vont être impressionnés. »

« Je peux toujours aller me rouler dans le foin » dit-il d'une voix peinée.

« N'abime pas tout mon travail » l'avertit-elle, elle récupéra les serviettes et les jeta dans l'évier. Les rougeurs étaient complètement parties remarqua-t-elle avec satisfaction. « Je vais mettre de la crème hydratante sur ton dos. »

« Tu es obligée ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle avec sévérité. « Comme ça tu te souviendras du charme. »

« Oh, je m'en rappellerai » marmonna-t-il.

Elle pouffa de rire et mis une énorme noix de crème dans ses mains.

« Combien de sauts de ce truc tu vas utiliser ? » râla-t-il.

« Ta peau va l'absorber. Sérieusement… » Elle commença à masser son dos énergiquement. Elle remarqua immédiatement que ses épaules étaient plus larges qu'elle ne croyait. Et il avait une belle peau claire. Pas une seule tâche de rousseur. Elle déglutit.

Elle n'était pas sensée remarquer ce genre de choses et elle n'était pas non plus sensée ralentir ses mains pour profiter de la texture de sa peau et de ses muscles. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve des manières de Soigneur professionnel.

« C'est fini ? » demanda Harry d'un ton froid.

« Oui » répondit-elle, sentant son visage rougir. Apparemment il n'aimait pas qu'elle le touche.

Il remit rapidement son t-shirt et s'avança vers la porte. « Euh, j'ai oublié le panier à pique-nique. Je vais aller le chercher. » Il était pratiquement en train bredouiller.

Ginny le regarda se dépêcher de sortir et se diriger vers la grange, se demandant pourquoi il n'utilisait pas un Sort d'Attraction pour récupérer le panier.

Harry ne rentra pas avant le dîner où il dut découper l'énorme poisson que Lotty avait préparé. L'elfe avait arrangé la purée en tourbillons et le poisson semblait nager dans un océan de légumes. Le regard amusé de Harry croisa celui de Ginny, il haussa les épaules et commença à découper le poisson en suivant les instructions de Tante Martha. Le sentiment de malaise semblait avoir totalement disparu, au grand soulagement de Ginny.

Harry s'excusa après le dîner, pourtant, il disait être fatigué par sa journée dehors. Il avait l'air exténué, mais Ginny aurait préféré qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps. Elle ne se réjouissait pas de passer la soirée seule avec Tante Martha.

Elle suivit consciencieusement sa tante dans le salon. Pamela trainait derrière elles avec la tête du poisson dans la gueule.

« Est-ce que cette odeur quittera un jour cette pièce ? » s'inquiéta l'Horloge Anxieuse. Tante Martha eut l'air surprise, elle n'avait pas remarqué le chat. « Dehors, toi ! »

Pamela était de trop bonne humeur pour être offensée et sortit de la pièce, la queue en l'air. « Ginny ma chérie, est-ce que tu peux attraper cet album sur la troisième étagère ? Je veux te montrer quelques photos. »

Ginny s'étira pour atteindre l'album relié de cuir mais dû abandonner. « Comme tu es menue » dit Tante Martha. « Utilise l'escabeau, là. »

Lorsqu'elle apporta l'album à sa tante, Ginny se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle aborde  ce sujet. Elle était fatiguée des commentaires sur sa taille. « Tante Martha » commença-t-elle d'un ton, qu'elle espérait respectueux et non pleurnichard. « Je n'aime pas trop quand vous dites que je suis petite. »

Tante Martha cala son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil et laissa tomber l'album par terre. « Pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Ginny se penchait pour ramasser l'album. « J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir ta taille quand j'étais une jeune femme. »

A présent, c'était au tour de Ginny de la regarder avec étonnement. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Ma chérie, ce n'est pas facile d'être grande, surtout à l'école. C'était déjà difficile d'être remarquée à cause de mes cheveux roux, mais d'être plus grande que les autres filles et que certains garçons devenait blessant. »

« Oh. »

« Bien sûr, mon attitude ne m'a pas aidée non plus. Lors de ma quatrième année, John Hathaway m'a demandé de sortir avec lui à Pré-au-lard et j'ai dit 'non' parce qu'il était trop petit » dit Tante Martha en riant. « Je crois qu'il ne m'a plus regardée pendant un an. »

« Ca manquait de… tact » dit Ginny en souriant.

« Je n'ai jamais été connue pour mon tact, déjà à cette époque. Ma sœur, Mary, était angélique. J'étais l'irritable et défensive grande fille Weasley. » Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

« Puis, en cinquième année, lorsque nous nous sommes tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour le festin de rentrée, j'ai regardé à la table des Serpentard et j'ai vu ce grand et beau garçon aux yeux coquins me regarder. » Elle poussa un soupir de joie. « C'était John, bien sûr. Après le festin, il m'a suivi jusqu'à la cave Poufsouffle au lieu de rentrer au donjon Serpentard. 'Est-ce que je suis assez grand pour t'emmener à Pré-au-lard, Marty ?' m'a-t-il dit. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il m'ait pardonnée d'avoir été si horrible avec lui et je n'en revenais pas qu'il veuille sortir avec moi. »

« Vous avez épousé un Serpentard ? » demanda Ginny qui ne croyait pas cela possible.

« Oh oui, ils ne sont pas tous mauvais tu sais » dit Tante Martha. « Quelques pommes pourries leur on donné mauvaise réputation ces dernières années. John a toujours été ambitieux et il savait ce qu'il voulait. Je dirais que ce sont, chez lui, les deux principaux traits des Serpentard. Il avait besoin d'être déterminé pour diriger ce domaine. Il l'a hérité très jeune. »

Ginny tentait d'accepter l'idée d'un bon Serpentard.

« Je suis désolée si tu pensais que je te critiquais » dit Tante Martha avec douceur. « Tu es une personne sensible, comme ta mère. »

« Vous pensez que Maman est sensible ? » demanda Ginny. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère avec quelqu'un d'objectif.

« Oh oui. Et elle a un visage où on peut lire toutes ses émotions. C'est pour ça que c'est si drôle de la taquiner, même si je ne devrais pas le faire. » Les yeux de Tante Martha pétillaient derrière ses lunettes. « Je me rappelle encore quand Arthur l'a amenée ici, jeune mariée. Ils étaient tellement amoureux. Et elle était un joli petit bout de femme, tout comme toi, Ginny. Vous vous rappelez ? » dit-elle en ce tournant vers les tasses.

« Belle femme » dit le juge.

« J'ai bien évidemment mis les pieds dans le plat en disant combien elle semblait jeune. Elle n'a rien dit, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à la mettre à l'aise après ça. »

Ginny repensait à leurs visites annuelles et comment Maman les prévenait de se tenir correctement. Maman passait alors tout son temps à vérifier que ses enfants avaient bonne allure sans penser à elle, et quand il était temps de partir de la maison, elle gémissait « Arthur, je ne ressemble à rien, que va dire Martha ? »

« Peut-être que vous ne devriez rien dire sur l'apparence des gens » fit remarquer Ginny.

Tante Martha rit. « Bon conseil. Je crois que je devrais m'excuser auprès de ta mère un de ces jours. Essayer de clarifier les choses. Elle était toujours inquiète que l'un de vous touche aux figurines ou disent quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas que nous n'avons jamais pu bavarder tranquillement. »

« Mais, » dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on touche aux figurines. »

« Bah, vous ne pouviez pas leur faire de mal, pas même tes frères jumeaux. »

« Elle a raison » dit la dame aux ballons. « Le petit Johnny avait l'habitude de me trimballer partout quand il apprenait à marcher. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu cette entaille sur le nez » dit-elle en pointant l'éclat disgracieux sur son vissage.

« Qui était le petit Johnny ? » demanda Ginny sans réfléchir.

« Mon fils » dit Tante Martha la gorge nouée.

« Oh… Je… Je suis désolée » dit-elle lamentablement.

« Merci ma chérie » dit-elle, son visage recomposé. « Mon petit garçon est mort deux jours après mon mari, la variole du dragon les a emporté tous les deux, mais pas moi. » Tante Martha regardait ses mains, la tristesse se lisait dans chacun des traits de son visage.

« Il avait les yeux de John, et mes cheveux, et une personnalité bien à lui. »

Tante Martha leva les yeux. « J'ai été en colère pendant longtemps » admit-elle. « C'était la fureur qui me faisait avancer. Mais c'était une fureur glacée. »

Ginny observait sa tante avec sympathie. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes pour la grande femme, le mari riant et le bébé endormi sur le portrait.

« Tu es une fille bien » dit Tante Martha, la voix cassée. « Ne sois pas désolée pour une vieille dame sénile comme moi. »

Ginny avait le souffle coupé devant autant de peine. « Comme avez-vous pu… ? » elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment elle avait pu survivre à une chose pareille.

« J'ai travaillé » dit sombrement Tante Martha. « J'ai pris soin du domaine, parce que j'avais besoin d'aimer quelque chose. Puis les petits londoniens sont venus et je les ai aimés aussi. »

L'Horloge Anxieuse sonna huit fois et dit « Qu'allons-nous faire quand ces jeunes gens partiront ? »

Tante Martha éclata de rire. « Qu'allons-nous faire en effet ? J'apprécie votre compagnie à toi et Harry. C'est merveilleux d'avoir des jeunes gens à la maison. »

« Merveilleux » répondirent les tasses en chœur.

Ginny se sentit encore plus triste. Elle arrivait à peine à croire qu'en si peu de temps elle s'était mise à aimer Tante Martha et que, sous ses airs bourrus, Tante Martha commençait à l'aimer aussi.

La météo resta au beau fixe. Chaque jour, Harry allait travailler avec les sorciers dans les champs et Ginny allait nager. Harry ne refit jamais la même erreur avec le Charme d'Ombre, mais prit de belles couleurs. Ginny savait qu'aucune magie, interne, externe, blanche ou noire, lui permettrait de bronzer un jour.

Lorsqu'elle allait nager, Ginny s'entraînait également avec l'eau. Elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait la faire jaillir ou bouillonner sans effort.

Percy répondit à sa lettre en lui indiquant le sort pour les mémos planeurs et lui précisa qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voler très loin. A présent que Ginny savait qu'elle pouvait contacter Harry en cas d'urgence, elle dormait beaucoup mieux la nuit.

Alors que les journées ensoleillées se suivaient, Ginny fut surprise de constater que la maison ne lui manquait pas trop. Depuis qu'elle s'était expliquée avec tante Martha, elle ne se sentait plus obligée d'avoir des manières irréprochables. Une semaine après son arrivée au domaine Hathaway, elle était surprise de se voir si heureuse en dépit des menaces sérieuses qui pesaient sur elle.

Elle n'y pensait absolument pas pourtant cette après-midi là, alors qu'elle rentrait de la rivière. Elle avait essayé de lancer le Sortilège du Patronus toute la journée, et elle commençait à être frustrée. Cela la conduisit à repenser au Baiser de Patronus. Existait-il réellement un baiser qui pouvait rassembler la meilleure magie de quelqu'un et la faire sortir ? Ou est-ce que c'était seulement Tante Martha qui la provoquait ?

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin d'un baiser pour invoquer son Patronus, mais il était plus puissant que la majorité des sorciers, raisonna-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas embrasser ? Ginny grogna. Bien sûr qu'il aimait les baisers, comme tous les garçons!

Puis elle se demanda si Cho préférait les baisers plutôt humides de Michael à ceux de Harry. Ce qui lui fit se demander à quoi ressemblaient les baisers de Harry. Elle pouvait bien y penser tant qu'elle était toute seule, non ? Oui, cela allait à l'encontre de son programme d'abandon, mais elle essayait d'invoquer un Patronus, c'était donc purement académique.

Quelque soit le type de baisers que Cho et Harry avaient partagé, elle espérait que leur premier ne ressemblait pas au sien, une personne pleurant et l'autre pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle avait reçu son premier baiser à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers lorsque Harry était revenu vivant et Cédric non. Ses parents, Ron et Hermione, tout le monde, étaient tellement inquiets. Michael était venu la chercher, elle pleurait pour Harry, pour eux deux, vraiment. Et Michael l'avait embrassée. Il avait été très tendre, il était resté tendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus eu besoin de sa sympathie. Michael ne l'appréciait pas lorsqu'elle avait confiance en elle, il préférait qu'elle dépende de lui. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'en apercevoir.

Elle soupira. Cela lui prendrait autant de temps pour invoquer un Patronus à cette vitesse.

« Quelque chose se passe dans cette petite tête ? »

Ginny sursauta. « Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur! »

« Désolé. » Il lui sourit.

« Tu n'es plus en train de jouer au fermier ? »

« Tout est terminé. Il peut pleuvoir à torrent. Le foin est rentré. »

« Ainsi parle le garçon des villes » se moqua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Ils étaient plutôt content d'avoir le garçon des villes pour leur donner un coup de main. Comment avance ton Patronus ? »

« Ca n'avance pas » avoua-t-elle.

« Peut-être que tu as besoin de plus de temps. »

« Peut-être. » Elle fut soudain nerveuse de voir son regard si intense posé sur elle. Comme s'il pouvait dire qu'elle venait de penser à lui et à ses baisers. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers sa bouche. Elle avait chaud, peut-être avait-elle marché plus vite qu'elle ne l'auvait cru.

« Ginny… »

« Quoi ? » Elle leva les yeux de sa bouche et planta son regard dans le sien. La chaleur semblait parcourir ses veines et fit frissonner son corps.

« Drago Malefoy a un Animagus ! »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et lancèrent un regard noir au Chartier. Harry haussa les épaules et lui sourit. « Il me tarde d'entendre la fin de ton projet. »

_A suivre…_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Les événements se précisent davantage dans les prochains, on va apprendre pas mal de choses…_

_J'en profite pour conseiller aux Anglophiles de lire cette histoire en VO 'Magic Witin, Magic Without' de Saint Margarets sur le site SIYE. _

_Bonne vacances !_


	6. Une visite de Maman

**Chapitre Six : Une visite de Maman**

Ginny n'eut pas l'occasion de travailler sur son projet avec le Chartier avant le lendemain matin. Une autre belle journée s'annonçait mais l'horloge s'angoissait à propos de la pluie. Quelques plantes parmi les plus luxuriantes étaient flétries et la terre sèche, pourtant les buissons de rue, alignés contre le mur sud de la maisonnette, avaient gardé leur couleur vert bleuté. Ginny se frotta les mains dans la rue alors qu'elle cherchait le Chartier. Elle regretta immédiatement son geste. L'odeur était infecte. Pourquoi sa baguette était-elle faite en rue ?

Un cri provenant de la maison transperça l'air. Le cœur battant, Ginny courut dans la cuisine et découvrit Tante Martha penchée au-dessus de Lotty, essayant d'éteindre à mains nues les flammes qui consumaient l'écharpe de laine nouée autour du cou de Lotty. Ginny sortit sa baguette et cria la formule du Sortilège d'Extinction. Un jet d'eau jaillit et éteignit les flammes. Une fumée noire et l'odeur acre de la chaire brûlée envahirent la cuisine.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Tante Martha la regarda avec des yeux vitreux. « Lotty a fait brûler les pains au lait et elle s'est brûlée pour se punir, mais son écharpe a pris feu… » Elle chancela.

Lorsque Ginny poussa une chaise sous sa tante, elle réalisa que Tante Martha s'était également blessée. Ses doigts étaient rouge vif et couverts de cloques. Ginny saisit la grande casserole posée sur la table, à moitié remplie de haricots fraîchement récoltés, et la remplit d'eau froide. Elle plongea les mains de sa tante dans l'eau glacée, regardant avec inquiétude les larmes de douleur couler le long des joues de la vieille dame.

Lotty chantonnait, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses genoux. L'écharpe noircie avait fondue dans la brûlure sur sa peau grise et ridée. Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire hormis conserver l'écharpe humide avant de pouvoir d'une manière ou d'une autre la retirer de la plaie.

Ginny alluma le feu sous le chaudron et y jeta pêle-mêle l'écorce de saule, la menthe et le jus de pâquerette. Le liquide mit une éternité à bouillir et à prendre la couleur adéquate. Elle sortit les mains de Tante Martha de la casserole et les enveloppa dans un cataplasme. Lorsqu'elle replaça la casserole de haricots sur la table, Ginny sentit son estomac se retourner à cause de l'odeur âcre de la pièce.

Repoussant ces pensées, Ginny attrapa une feuille de menthe et inhala. Pendant un instant, l'horrible odeur se dissipa.

Tante Martha tremblait. _Elle doit être sous le choc_, pensa Ginny. Elle se précipita vers le placard et y trouva un châle dans lequel elle enveloppa les épaules tombantes de sa tante. Elle prépara ensuite du thé chaud et sucré. « Buvez ça. » Elle leva la tasse à la hauteur des lèvres de sa tante. Tante Martha but une gorgée.

« Aide Lotty » dit Tante Martha lorsqu'elle arrêta de trembler.

« Que dois-je faire pour elle ? » demanda Ginny avec empressement. Les yeux de l'elfe étaient brillants de douleur.

« Mets une graine de pollen de pavot dans son thé. Pas plus, attention, elle est si petite. » Ginny pinça un pistil et déposa un peu de pollen dans une petite tasse de thé qu'elle tendit à Lotty. Aussitôt, les yeux de l'elfe roulèrent dans sa tête et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

« Tu dois nettoyer la plaie. »

C'était la chose la plus difficile que Ginny ait eu à faire et elle était contente que Lotty soit endormie et ne sente pas le tissus être arraché de sa peau. Tante Martha lui indiqua où elle pourrait trouver le baume contre les brûlures dans la salle de bain. Une fois leurs brûlures enduites de baume, Ginny poussa Tante Martha au lit.

« Je ne peux pas me reposer aujourd'hui. J'ai trop de choses à faire » se plaignit-elle, s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller.

« Si, vous pouvez » répondit Ginny. Sa patiente avait été mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'elle avait aidé sa tante à monter les escaliers.

« Lotty ? »

« Dès que Harry sera rentré je lui demanderai de la déposer dans son placard. »

Tante Martha serra les lèvres de douleur et hocha la tête.

« Je vais vous donner un peu de potion de pavot aussi » dit fermement Ginny, sans savoir pour autant comment procéder.

« Il y a un peu d'infusion d'écorce de saule dans la salle de bain, donne-m-en une cuillère plutôt. »

L'écorce de saule agit rapidement. Ginny vit sa tante se détendre. Son visage était barré de rides que Ginny n'avait jamais remarquées auparavant. Tante Martha se tenait toujours si fièrement.

« J'ai oublié l'incantation pour l'eau » murmura Tante Martha, ses yeux hantés. « Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? »

Ginny écarta avec douceur une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa tante. « Essayez de dormir. »

Ginny retourna dans la cuisine fébrilement et se prépara une tasse de thé tout en essayant d'ignorer le corps prostré de Lotty. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir utiliser _Mobilicorpus_ sur un elfe et elle n'avait pas la force de la porter jusqu'en haut.

« Hedwige vient juste d'apporter le courrier » annonça Harry en entrant dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la plaque de pains au lait brûlés, les torchons débordant de la commode, les ingrédients de potions éparpillés dans toute la pièce et finalement Lotty.

« Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Non, elle n'est pas morte ! » se récria Ginny.

« Euh… bien » répondit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? » Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux devant l'absurdité de la situation. « Que j'avais commis le crime parfait et que je prenais une tasse de thé sur les lieux tout en préparant mon prochain meurtre macabre ? » Pour une raison quelconque, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Harry trouva une boîte de mouchoirs dans le désordre de la cuisine et la lui tendit. Il s'assit ensuite près d'elle et attendit. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de pleurer il lui dit : « Bois ton thé avant d'essayer de parler. »

Elle fit ce qu'il lui disait, réconfortée par sa présence silencieuse. Il ne la touchait pas, mais son bras était autour du dossier de sa chaise et elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur à travers l'espace étroit qui les séparait. Elle poussa un long soupir, termina son thé et lui raconta toute l'histoire.

« Je ne sais pas si j'en ai fait assez pour ses mains » s'agita-t-elle. « Les brûlures sont délicates, elle peuvent s'infecter très facilement. Charlie aurait su quoi faire. »

« Tu as été fantastique » la rassura Harry. « Et je peux demander à Biggs qui sont les Soigneurs locaux. Ils doivent certainement faire des visites à domicile pour les personnes de l'âge de Tante Martha. »

C'était tellement raisonnable que Ginny se sentit aussitôt beaucoup mieux. « Harry, elle avait oublié l'incantation pour l'eau. »

« Cela peut arriver lorsque tu te trouves dans une situation stressante. Je suis sûr qu'elle était bouleversée pour Lotty. »

« Je ne sais pas » dit Ginny en le regardant dans les yeux. « Et s'il elle dérapait ? Tu sais, si elle devenait sénile ? Est-ce qu'elle pourra rester seule avec une vieille elfe un peu dingue ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit à nous de nous en inquiéter ou de prendre une décision. Écris à tes parents et raconte-leur ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je peux te dire que ta Tante Martha ne va pas se laisser faire si on lui dit qu'elle ne peut plus être indépendante. »

« Ne m'en parle pas » soupira Ginny. « J'ai eu un mal fou à la mettre au lit. »

« Imagine un Weasley qui ne veut pas d'aide. »

« Cette Weasley a besoin d'aide pour nettoyer la cuisine. »

Ils nettoyèrent ensemble la cuisine après qu'Harry emporta avec douceur Lotty à l'étage. Il ne voulait pas utiliser _Mobilicorpus_et risquer de cogner la tête de Lotty dans l'escalier étroit.

Ginny ouvrit toutes les fenêtres pour faire disparaître l'odeur de brûlé. Elle s'inquiétait pour Tante Martha et pensait à combien il devait être difficile de vieillir.

« Qu'allons-nous manger pour le déjeuner ? » demanda plaintivement l'horloge.

Ginny rit, contente d'avoir un souci qui soit à la fois immédiat et solvable. « Oui, qu'allons-nous manger ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry qui venait tout juste de donner les pains au lait aux cochons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Lotty préparait ? » demanda-t-il en fouillant dans le garde-manger. « Je ne vois ni pièces de bœuf, ni veau engraissé. »

« Des sandwiches » dit Ginny en sortant la huche. « Et de la salade, va en chercher une. »

« Euh, est-ce que je l'attrape ou je la stupéfixie ? »

« Le jardin, garçon des villes. Et lave-la, je ne veux pas manger de chenilles. »

« Et une araignée ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle lui jeta une serviette sans prendre la peine de répondre.

Elle pouvait l'entendre parler au Chartier à travers la fenêtre ouverte, mais les mots n'étaient pas clairs. « Et ne sabote pas mon projet ! » lança-t-elle par la fenêtre.

Après le déjeuner, Ginny alla jeter un coup d'œil à Tante Martha. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Harry se rendit à la grange pour parler avec Biggs au sujet d'un Soigneur. Le vent se leva et le ciel s'assombrit, finalement, la pluie s'annonçait.

Ginny fermait les fenêtres lorsqu'elle entendit un 'pop' derrière elle. Elle se retourna.

« Ginny ! »

« Maman ! Oh, Maman ! » Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa mère comme si elle était une petite fille. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là. »

« Ma chérie, tu m'as manquée terriblement et comme je savais que je serai dans les parages aujourd'hui… J'ai donc envoyé un hibou à Martha pour avoir les instructions pour vous rendre une petite visite. C'est très difficile de transplaner dans la propriété. Martha ne t'a pas dit que je venais ? »

« Je pense qu'elle a oublié » dit Ginny avec un serrement au cœur. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas un autre signe d'incapacité de sa tante.

Maman fronça les sourcils. « Ca ne lui ressemble pas. »

« Nous avons eu beaucoup d'émotions ici. Est-ce que tu veux une tasse de thé pendant que je te raconte tout ça ? » C'était bizarre de proposer une tasse de thé à sa propre mère dans la cuisine de quelqu'un d'autre. Ginny s'attendait presque à ce que Maman le fasse elle-même, mais elle accepta avec reconnaissance l'offre de Ginny et s'installa à la table en poussant un soupir de fatigue.

Ginny lui raconta les événements du matin et Maman lui tapota le genou. « Tu as fait preuve d'une grande réactivité. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir fait assez pour Tante Martha, pourtant. Je pense qu'elle souffre beaucoup. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je vérifie ? »

Un énorme poids se leva des épaules de Ginny. Maman était là et elle s'occuperait de tout.

Ginny regardait par la fenêtre pendant que sa mère montait voir Tante Martha. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir, une jolie pluie fine. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour pouvoir entendre le léger clapotement des gouttes sur le sol sec. Il y avait cette odeur spéciale de pluie, c'était l'odeur de la terre qui s'ouvre et qui reçoit…

« Je pense qu'elle va très vite aller mieux, ses cloques s'en vont déjà. Mais elle a besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que de l'écorce de saule » déclara Maman à son retour.

« Elle a du pollen de pavot, mais aucune potion n'est prête. »

« Nous pouvons nous en occuper maintenant. »

Ginny grogna involontairement. Faire quelque chose avec Maman dans la cuisine était un cauchemar. Elle avait ses habitudes et était impatiente quand Ginny ne travaillait pas aussi rapidement qu'elle. Souvent Maman reprenait la main et renvoyait Ginny.

Cette fois pourtant, sa mère s'assit à la table et lu les instructions dans un vieux tome chiffonné du _Livre de Potions d'Elisabeth Crocker_. Comme Ginny savait où se trouvait chaque chose dans la cuisine de Tante Martha, s'était elle qui mesurait, pesait et mélangeait les ingrédients. « Il est temps d'allumer le feu » dit Ginny dans l'expectative.

Sa mère ne bougea pas de sa chaise. « Fais-le, Ginny. »

Pendant qu'elles attendaient la fin de la première étape de cuisson, Harry rentra, les cheveux trempés. « Mme Weasley ! » Ginny était contente de voir combien il était ravi. Quelque fois, Maman était insupportable mais Harry semblait ne pas être déranger par toutes ses attentions.

« Où est-ce que tu as déniché cet imper ? » demanda Ginny. Il était trop court de plusieurs centimètres au niveau des manches et était trop étroit au niveau des épaules.

« Biggs » répondit-il brièvement, ouvrant tour à tour placards et armoires.

« Biggs n'est pas très grand ! » (N/T : jeu de mot de mot avec l'adjectif grand – big en anglais)

« Non. Ginny, où est la casserole où se trouvaient les haricots ? Nous en avons besoin à la grange. »

« Tu m'as vu la ranger » dit-elle en pointant du doigt une étagère. « Tu te rappelles ? »

« Ah, oui. » Il se tourna vers Maman. « Est-ce que je vous verrai tout à l'heure ? »

Maman lui sourit. « Je reste jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé la potion. Est-ce que tu as contacté un Soigneur? »

« Il passera demain » répondit Harry, la casserole sous le bras. « A tout à l'heure ! »

Une fois Harry partit, Ginny regarda sa mère en secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie chez les hommes ou les garçons ? Pourquoi ne trouvent-ils pas eux-mêmes chaque chose ? »

« Ma chérie » soupira-t-elle. « Lorsque tu trouveras la réponse, marque-la dans un livre, tu gagneras un paquet de galions. »

Ginny touilla trois fois le liquide rouge dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

« Ok. A présent, il faut que tu réduises le feu aux trois quarts de sa taille initiale. »

C'était la partie des potions que Ginny détestait, tous ces petits détails. « Comme ça ? »

« Excellent » dit Maman. « Ca devrait être terminé dans vingt minutes. »

Ginny rejoignit sa mère autour de la table.

« Harry a l'air mieux » remarqua Maman. « Je pense qu'il aime être ici. »

« Je pense qu'il aime tous les endroits loin de ces Moldus » répliqua Ginny.

« Où dort-il ? Je n'ai vu qu'une seule autre chambre à l'étage tout à l'heure. »

Ginny décida que sa mère n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails de la première nuit. « Hum, il dort dans le manoir. »

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais que Percy t'explique le charme des mémos planeurs ! »

« Je ne savais pas comment contacter Harry autrement. » Ginny se demanda pourquoi Percy discutait de ça avec sa mère. A moins que Percy ne pense qu'Harry et Ginny s'écrivaient comme lui et Pénélope… « Qu'est-ce que Percy t'a dit ? »

« Il m'a dit que tu lui avait écrit pour avoir les instructions pour faire des mémos planeurs. La façon dont tu l'as écrit, Percy était convaincu qu'Harry et toi étiez un peu plus que des amis » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Harry et moi _sommes_ amis » dit Ginny doucement.

« Je sais ça » dit Maman. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé croire autre chose à Percy ? Percy ne sait pas qu'Harry est ici avec toi. »

« Il ne sait pas ? » L'estomac de Ginny se contracta. « Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ? »

« Bien sûr que nous lui faisons confiance » répondit Maman avec indignation. « Personne ne sait qu'Harry est ici hormis les personnes présentes à son anniversaire. C'est mieux ainsi. » Elle regarda Ginny dans les yeux. « Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as donné une mauvaise impression à Percy. »

Ginny regarda dans les yeux de sa mère. Elle n'allait pas aimer la réponse puisqu'elle avait toujours pris le parti de Percy. Mais elle ne trouvait pas d'autre explication que la vérité. « Je voulais savoir s'il avait vraiment changé, surtout envers Harry. »

Maman croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. « C'était donc une sorte de test ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

Ginny se sentit affreusement honteuse. Qui était-elle pour juger Percy alors qu'elle avait fait tant d'erreurs sa première année ?

« J'ai dit ceci à Fred et George et je vais te le dire également. » Maman posa les mains sur la table et se pencha en avant. « Si tu comptes tester quelqu'un, alors tu dois savoir ce que tu es prête à faire, s'il passe le test ou, s'il le rate. »

Ces mots restèrent en suspend dans la cuisine silencieuse. Percy avait passé le test. Il lui avait donné son accord implicite pour écrire à Harry. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait pour Percy qui l'avait toujours protégée à sa manière. Et si Percy avait été un idiot ? Aurait-elle tourné le dos à son propre frère ? Elle ferma les yeux, réalisant combien elle avait était légère.

« Je suppose que les tests ne sont pas une si bonne idée » admit-elle à sa mère.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire » dit Maman plus calmement cette fois. « Je pense juste qu'avant de juger tu dois bien y réfléchir. » Elle sourit. « Moi aussi j'ai fait des jugements que j'ai regretté plus tard. J'étais froide avec Tante Martha toutes ces années parce que j'ai été vexée à notre première rencontre. Ce n'était pas très mature de ma part. »

« Est-ce qu'elle t'en a parlé ? Là, tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Ginny, s'émerveillant d'avoir une discussion si franche avec sa mère.

« Oui, c'est comme… » Maman hésita. « C'est comme si elle voulait clarifier les choses et remettre les choses à plat pour de bon. »

Ginny sentit une boule dans son estomac. C'était comme si Tante Martha savait qu'elle allait mourir bientôt.

Maman regarda autour d'elle et soupira. « Je me rappelle la première fois que ton père m'a amenée ici. Je trouvais que c'était un endroit merveilleux. Le mot de passe, les blanches dames du puits, avait capturé mon imagination. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est le mot de passe puisque je n'ai jamais vu de puits dans les parages. »

« Moi si, j'ai trouvé le puits. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda doucement Maman, elle ne semblait pas surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maman ? Est-ce que tu savais que je pouvais faire ça ? »

« Oui. Bill et Charlie m'ont raconté comment tu avais trouvé une source un jour. Tu n'avais même pas de baguette. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles. »

« Je me souviens qu'on avait eu des problèmes pour je ne sais plus quelle raison » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Maman éclata de rire. « Parce que tu es revenue avec des coups de soleil. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé correctement le Sort d'Ombre. Et ils savaient qu'ils devaient surveiller leur petite sœur. »

Pour la première fois Ginny réalisa ce que c'était d'être le grand frère responsable. Et ce qu'on ressentait quand on échouait… Pas étonnant qu'ils ne veuillent pas prendre de risque lorsqu'elle voulait voler ou jouer à leurs jeux. « Oh, Maman, ils étaient justes des enfants. »

« Quelques fois, je me demande si j'ai bien fait comme il fallait, est-ce que j'étais trop dure pour certaines choses ou trop laxiste pour d'autres ? » dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à Ginny.

Ginny était perdue. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était la bonne réponse ou même s'il y en avait une.

« Bon » dit vivement Maman. « Je pense que ta potion est prête. Et elle est exactement de la bonne couleur. »

« Merci pour ton aide, Maman. »

« J'ai apprécié te regarder faire » dit-elle en souriant.

Harry rentra avec la casserole.

Ginny fronça le nez, il sentait l'alcool. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais exactement avec ça ? »

« Oh ! Nous l'avons rempli de brandy, pour appâter un Porlock hors de sa cachette. Biggs dit que le brandy est ce qu'il préfère. »

« Est-ce que ça a marché ? »

« Oui » dit-il en souriant. Il rinça la casserole en éclaboussant le sol. « Maintenant, il dort dans la paille. »

« Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin d'un Porlock ? »

Il donna un rapide coup de torchon et posa la casserole sur une étagère. « Il était blessé, et les Porlocks ont très peur des humains. On a dû le saouler. » Il commença à regarder dans les placards. « Est-ce que tu sais où sont les biscuits à la cannelle ? »

« Dans la boîte sur la deuxième étagère » répondit Ginny en échangeant un regard amusé avec sa mère.

« Le lait ? » demanda Harry.

Ginny se leva, lui servit un verre de lait et rangea la casserole à la bonne place. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa mère tenait tant à tout faire elle-même.

Harry s'installa à table avec son goûter et se tourna vers Maman. « Est-ce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts au Terrier ? »

Maman secoua la tête. « Oui, et la compagnie d'assurance ne voulait pas payer les réparations. Ils ont dit que nous n'étions pas assurés contre les attaques de Mangemorts ! »

« Il y a une assurance ? »

Maman écarta le sujet d'un geste de la main. « Cela n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une attaque de Mangemorts. C'étaient les hommes de Lucius Malefoy qui ont dévasté la maison. Grâce à ton Sortilège du Saucisson, Harry, les Aurors les ont trouvés dans la maison et les ont arrêtés. » Elle sourit. « Donc la compagnie d'assurance paye toutes les réparations. Nous avons eu des ouvriers toute la semaine, ils ont même refait les plâtres car il y avait trop de dégâts sur les murs. J'ai bien peur que Sir Fêlé ait disparu pour de bon, Ginny. »

« Oh ! » Elle était un peu déçue d'apprendre que son chevalier était définitivement parti.

« Est-ce que vous saviez que Ginny avait trouvé le puits ? » demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

« Elle me l'a dit. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de finir de lui raconter l'histoire des dames blanches. »

« Ce ne sont pas les bouleaux ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. » Maman avait l'air surprise. « J'ai toujours pensé que ce devait être de véritables personnes, des sorcières au cœur pur, courageuses et aux pouvoirs exceptionnels. C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé Ginny Ginevra. »

Harry regarda Ginny de l'autre côté de la table. « Je ne savais pas que c'était ton nom. »

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu précises dans une conversation normale… » Elle était un peu gênée. Ginny avait déjà entendu cette histoire, mais elle avait peur qu'Harry la trouve idiote, ou pire encore, absolument inappropriée pour elle.

« J'ai donc regardé dans tous les livres de prénoms et j'ai trouvé Guenièvre, qui signifie blanche dame. Mais je n'aimais pas le surnom Gwen, et puis j'ai vu ce joli prénom latin, parfait. Bien sûr Bill est arrivé et nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'un prénom de fille » dit-elle en riant. « J'ai vu mon vœu exaucé à la septième tentative ! »

Harry lui sourit avec tendresse.

« J'ai toujours voulu que Ginny devienne Soigneur, c'est l'une des significations de 'dame blanche'. Ce serait merveilleux d'avoir un Soigneur dans la famille, très utile » dit Maman d'un air pensif.

Comme Harry l'avait vu s'effondrer complètement après l'accident de Tante Martha et Lotty le matin même, l'idée semblait totalement ridicule. « Je ne veux pas être Soigneur, Maman ! » Sa voix était plus sèche qu'elle ne le voulait.

Harry la regarda et lui sourit avec sympathie.

Maman lui tapota le genou. « Je sais, ma chérie. » Elle se leva. « Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois où j'ai passé une après-midi si reposante. Je vais juste faire un tout en haut pour donner un peu de potion à Martha. Verse le reste dans une bouteille, d'accord ? »

Pendant que Ginny s'occupait de la potion, Harry resta assis à table et termina tranquillement ses biscuits. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé ? »

« Une potion de pavot. »

« C'est une potion compliquée, tu dois être forte en Potions. »

« Je le serais, si je teignais mes cheveux d'une autre couleur et que je changeais de nom de famille. »

« Et si on changeait de prof plutôt ? »

Ginny pouffa de rire. « Tout serait réglé ! »

Tous les trois se tenaient sur le chemin détrempé pendant que Maman plissait les yeux pour lire sur un parchemin les instructions pour transplaner. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi compliqué » dit-elle impatiemment. « Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes tous les deux en sécurité. » Elle enlaça Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ginny crut voir qu'elle lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, mais elle n'était pas certaine. Toutefois, Harry avait l'air ravi.

Elle enlaça tendrement Ginny et lui murmura : « Je t'aime ma chérie. Reste en sécurité. » Ginny pouvait sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle détestait dire au revoir.

Sa mère essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux et disparut avec un léger 'pop'.

Ginny resta debout devant l'endroit où se tenait sa mère quelques secondes plus tôt, malheureuse. Cette propriété, cette magnifique et calme propriété qui était presque devenue familière ce matin, lui était à nouveau étrangère.

Elle sentit la main chaude d'Harry envelopper la sienne. « Tu as passé une sacrée journée, pas vrai ? »

Elle ne le regarda pas, elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle se rapprocha simplement et posa sa tête contre son bras, ce maudit bras qui l'avait persécutée la première nuit. A présent, elle voulait que ce bras entoure ses épaules.

« Drago Malefoy a un petit Animagus ! »

Elle tourna vivement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. « Tu as saboté mon projet ! » l'accusa-t-elle.

Harry avait du mal à garder son sérieux. « Non, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas la phrase que je voulais lui apprendre ! » Elle éclata de rire. « Et je sais à quoi tu pensais en parlant de petit chez Drago Malefoy. »

« Tu veux dire son esprit ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Non, ce que vous les garçons… » Ginny s'arrêta, embarrassée.

Harry éclata de rire. « Bah, pas besoin de préciser ça ! »

Tante Martha était des plus énervée le lendemain. Elle était impatiente pendant que Ginny l'aidait à s'habiller, en colère de ne pouvoir tenir correctement sa baguette et refusa catégoriquement de voir un Soigneur. Lorsque Tante Martha se plaignit de l'humidité du temps au petit déjeuner, Ginny fut tentée de lui renverser le bol de porridge grumeleux sur la tête. Le porridge était plein de grumeaux car Lotty n'était pas en forme et cela semblait irriter d'autant plus Tante Martha.

Ginny était plus heureuse que jamais de voir Harry ce matin-là. Tante Martha était également contente de le voir. « Harry, je veux que tu m'escortes autours de la propriété aujourd'hui. La première chose que je vais faire c'est aller remonter les bretelles à Biggs pour avoir contacté un Soigneur. Je n'ai pas consulté un Soigneur en une centaine d'années, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant ! »

Harry s'assit à table sans rien dire, laissant Tante Martha pester à souhait. Cette technique aurait rendu Ginny furieuse, mais cela fonctionnait avec sa tante. Au moment où Harry terminait son bol de porridge, Tante Martha avait terminé de tempêter.

« On y va en volant ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Ginny ne pouvait pas croire qu'il tombait dans le piège de Tante Martha. « Harry » siffla-t-elle. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il la rejoigne près de l'évier.

« Elle devrait se reposer ! » murmura-t-elle, furieuse. Elle posa sa main sur son bras. « Pas voler tout autours de la propriété. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Tante Martha et se pencha pour parler à son oreille. « Elle va te rendre folle si elle ne sort pas de la maison. » Son souffle chatouillait son oreille d'une drôle de façon… « Un tour en balai bien reposant ne lui fera pas de mal. Et elle se sentira plus en charge si elle peut crier sur d'autres personnes. »

Il avait raison, ou peut-être pas, elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir lorsqu'il était si près… « D'accord, mais pas plus de quelques heures. »

Il sourit. « Je la ramènerai en un seul morceaux. Pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose de sympa pendant qu'on est dehors ? »

Ginny faillit répondre que se tenir si près de lui en discutant d'une vieille femme était sympa, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. « Je ne sais pas » commença-t-elle. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un truc ensemble quand tu rentreras. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait dit pour qu'il semble soudainement si content, comme si elle venait de lui remettre la coupe de Quidditch ou quelque chose du même acabit. A moins que… A moins qu'il soit content qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec lui ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle rougit, un rouge vif typique des rougissements des Weasley.

Pour une raison quelconque, il sembla davantage heureux, et il ne la taquina même pas.

« Nous pourrions travailler ton Patronus » suggéra-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Ginny fut déçue de voir qu'il voulait s'entraîner aux Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Puis elle ce rappela ce que Tante Martha avait suggéré. Le Baiser du Patronus… « Oh ! » Il n'était pas en train de lui proposer… Si ?

Elle rougit à nouveau.

« Penses-y » dit-il avec un sourire époustouflant.

Ginny les regarda décoller tous les deux sur la Flèche de Chêne de Tante Martha et elle sut qu'elle n'allait penser qu'à ça toute la matinée.

_A suivre…_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plait. Comme vous pouvez le constater les choses se précisent… Attendez de voir le prochain chapitre (qui a pour titre Le Baiser du Patronus)_

_Pour répondre aux quelques questions, le point de vue sera toujours celui de Ginny : c'est son histoire avant tout, ses questionnements, ses découvertes qui la font grandir._

_Sinon, c'est vrai que la vision est un peu… 'traditionnelle' mais tellement en concordance avec le domaine de Tante Martha ! Ca donne une ambiance à l'intrigue, je trouve. _

_Merci encore et à bientôt !_


	7. Le baiser du Patronus

**Chapitre Sept : Le Baiser du Patronus**

« Penses-y » avait suggéré Harry avant de partir faire le tour de la propriété avec Tante Martha. Il voulait qu'elle pense à s'entraîner avec lui à réaliser un Patronus.

Ginny se retourna et fixa sans la voir la table de la cuisine. Pourquoi devrait-elle penser à ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à penser ? Ils marcheraient dans l'herbe mouillée jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Harry lui raconterait les dernières mésaventures de Biggs et des autres sorciers et Ginny lui dirait comment Tante Martha grondait Lotty car elle ne se reposait pas alors qu'elle-même ne tenait pas en place. Puis ils resteraient sous les arbres dégoulinant et le ciel nuageux, et Ginny essaierait de toutes ses forces de faire sortir un Patronus de sa baguette.

Harry la regarderait en silence, puis il lui donnerait quelques conseils d'une voix calme. Lorsqu'elle commencerait à avoir mal à la tête, Harry s'en rendrait compte immédiatement et suggèrerait autre chose. Qu'y avait-il à penser ?

A moins que…

Ce scénario pouvait-il être différent ?

_Bon, Ginny… Ce sera une journée ensoleillée et pas nuageuse_, se réprimanda-t-elle. Ils marcheraient dans la prairie au lieu de la forêt. Harry l'embrasserait au lieu de faire de patients commentaires.

Elle commençait à ne plus tenir en place, elle tournait dans la cuisine, pliant les torchons, déplaçant la coupe de fruits au centre de la table, reposant le couvercle sur le beurrier…

A quelle étape devait-elle penser ? Voulait-il qu'elle pense à l'embrasser ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Les baisers n'arrivent-ils pas comme ça ? Comme des champignons après la pluie?

_Merlin aide moi, je viens juste de comparer des baisers avec des champignons. Peut-être que finalement je ne comprends rien à rien._

Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine. OK, elle allait y penser, elle allait s'autoriser à penser à lui de cette façon.

Elle se releva brusquement, elle ne pouvait pas rester assise avec ces pensées en tête. Son sang brûlait dans ses veines, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester calme. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'un baiser de pitié, peut-être qu'il voulait désespérément l'embrasser tout comme elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Voilà, elle venait de l'admettre, elle voulait l'embrasser. Non parce qu'elle pensait que c'était l'unique moyen de conjurer un Patronus, mais bien parce qu'il lui plaisait. Et il avait les plus beaux yeux verts, le plus doux sourire et lorsqu'il lui parlait dans la pénombre elle pouvait sentir sa voix l'envelopper comme une cape bien chaude…

_Bon, le marché est rompu, tu devais penser à lui uniquement dans le but de créer un Patronus,_ se dit-elle sévèrement. _Tu_ _divagues complètement en pensant à ses yeux et à sa voix._

_Un baiser, pas de problème_, se dit-elle avec le même ton sévère. Elle avait bien dormi dans le même lit, avait passé ses mains dans son dos…

Elle ferma les yeux, repensant à cet épisode, elle repoussa si violemment ses cheveux de son visage qu'elle grimaça de douleur. _A quoi peut ressembler un baiser entre amis ?_ se demanda-t-elle d'une voix raisonnable.

Bien.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si la poussière s'infiltre dans mon mécanisme ? » demanda l'Horloge Anxieuse d'une petite voix inquiète.

_Cette horloge_. Ginny éclata de rire, moitié exaspérée, moitié soulagée. L'horloge se plaignait de la poussière depuis deux jours, mais avec la brûlure de Tante Martha et la visite de Maman, Ginny avait complètement oublié de la nettoyer. Elle allait s'en occuper à présent et s'arrêterait de penser bêtement à Harry et à ses baisers.

*

Ginny approcha le tabouret des étagères et s'attaqua d'abord aux tasses en forme de tête.

« Merci chérie ! Et juste derrière l'oreille là, oui parfait ! » Ils étaient tous ravis d'être à nouveau propres et brillants.

L'horloge frissonna pratiquement de plaisir lorsqu'elle nettoya la vitre et retira les traces de doigts sur le cadran. La pauvre chose devait plisser des yeux depuis des jours pour entrevoir quelque chose.

La dame à la robe violette minauda lorsque Ginny effaça avec précaution les traces de poussières des plis de sa robe. « Maintenant, je suis belle à nouveau » dit-elle fièrement. Ginny la reposa sur la table basse et la regarda d'un air critique.

« Tu sais » dit Ginny, se demandant si elle ne devenait pas comme Tante Martha. « Je pense qu'on te verrait mieux sur la table en marbre. On ne voit pas bien ta robe violette sur ce bois sombre. »

« Oh… Tu penses ? » demanda la dame en agitant son éventail. « Je crois que tu as raison. S'il te plait, déplace-moi. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis des années. »

Ginny remplaça un vase chinois plutôt criard par la dame. Elle était à présent réellement mise en valeur.

« J'adore » dit la dame. « Et je peux même me voir dans le miroir. » Ses yeux noirs observaient par-dessus son éventail son reflet dans le miroir doré. « Ma chère, tu as l'instinct d'une coquette. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Ginny, oubliant qu'elle parlait à une figurine. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par coquette ? »

La dame violette ne quitta pas le miroir des yeux. « Une coquette est une femme qui connait son propre pouvoir. » Elle fit papillonner ses cils. « Une femme qui connaît son pouvoir sur les hommes. »

Ginny s'esclaffa en dérision. « Je n'ai pas de pouvoir sur les hommes. »

« Bien sûr que non » approuva la figurine. « Mais tu pourrais. » Elle se détourna finalement de son reflet et étudia Ginny d'un long regard critique. Ginny se sentait mal à l'aise. « Tu as une charmante silhouette, un peu maigre. » Elle regarda avec satisfaction sa poitrine généreuse à peine couverte par sa robe de porcelaine. « Et tu as cette rare vivacité… »

Comme Ginny était persuadée qu'une telle poitrine ne pouvait exister dans la réalité, elle ne s'inquiéta pas de la comparaison, mais elle se demandait ce que la statuette entendait par vivacité. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ma chère, la majorité des femmes pensent que les hommes sont seulement attirés par le physique, mais s'ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à ça. Sinon on pourrait juste se faire belle et arrêter de penser. Mais les hommes, les vrais, recherchent quelqu'un d'intelligent et plein de vie, qui peut les défier, pas simplement un objet de culte. » Elle se tourna vers les tasses. « N'est-ce pas gentlemen ? »

« Oui, oui » marmonnèrent-ils. Puis le pirate prit la parole avec enthousiasme. « On veut pouvoir discuter, c'est pour ça qu'on aime la vieille Martha, elle a de l'audace. » Le pirate se tourna vers le juge. « Elle nous fait toujours rire, pas vrai ? »

« Martha Hathaway est une vraie dame » dit le juge indigné. « Je n'oserais jamais parler d'elle de cette façon. »

« Oh, allez, détends-toi, ta grandeur » dit le boulanger moustachu aux joues rouges. « Marthie serait contente de savoir qu'on pense qu'elle est toujours bien et pleine de vie. »

« Tu vois » dit la dame d'un air triomphant. « Tu as ce qu'il faut pour attirer les hommes, maintenant il te reste plus qu'à savoir comment l'utiliser, et les hommes se masseront autours de toi. »

« Et après quoi ? » demanda bêtement Ginny.

La dame l'observa longuement. « Après tu as leur attention. Si tu as vraiment de la chance, ils se battront entre eux pour tes faveurs. »

« Se battre ? Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par mes 'faveurs' ? » demanda Ginny. Cela ressemblait au pire des mélodrames.

La figurine rougit. Ou du moins son menton de porcelaine devint plus rose, quelque chose que Ginny pensait physiquement impossible. « Tes faveurs sont… euh… » Elle minauda et agita son éventail plus fort.

« Oh ! » Ginny avait finalement compris. « Comme les baisers. »

« Eh bien » la dame s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je n'irais pas si loin… Peut-être la première danse ou une promenade au clair de lune. Les baisers ne sont pas… »

« Les baisers ne concernent pas les coquettes » dit le juge sèchement. « Les baisers impliquent un peu de passion et d'exclusivité. Et les coquettes aiment l'attention sans la retourner. »

« Mais… » commença Ginny. « Ce n'est pas très… gentil. Je veux dire… »

« Oui, mais c'est ça le pouvoir, jeune fille » conclut triomphalement la figurine. « C'est ton pouvoir sur les hommes. »

« Mais c'est horrible » explosa-t-elle. « Qui voudrait de ce genre de pouvoir ? »

« Oh, allez » dit la dame, méprisante. « Tu n'as jamais voulu attirer l'attention d'un garçon ? Tu n'as jamais voulu être un objet de désir ? Tu n'as jamais voulu embarrasser, rien qu'un peu, un pauvre garçon ? »

Ginny se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle avait déjà ressenti tout ça, une fois, au Bal de Noël. Elle avait souhaité qu'Harry regrette de ne pas l'avoir invitée en premier, avant même d'aller voir Cho ou Parvati. Mais la seule fois qu'elle l'avait vu la regarder, elle dansait avec Neville, maladroitement pour sa part. Elle avait alors laissé tomber tous ses espoirs à cet instant précis. Elle savait, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'attirer son attention, à part en faisant quelque chose de stupide comme se faire posséder par Tom Jedusor ou se faire marcher sur les pieds par Neville.

Une fois tout espoir abandonné, la vie avait été beaucoup plus facile. Elle avait trouvé facile de l'aider dans le train alors qu'il était embarrassé devant Cho, elle avait trouvé fantastique de pouvoir se saisir du Vif d'Or, elle avait trouvé merveilleux de pouvoir parler devant lui sans ressentir la moindre gêne.

Mais est-ce que c'était réellement merveilleux de ne rien ressentir du tout, comme la figurine ne ressentait rien ? C'était ça le pouvoir ? Elle frissonna. Tom Jedusor aurait pu dire ça.

Elle repensa à la peur, la confusion, la colère, la tension, l'amitié et l'affection, à toutes les choses qu'elle avait ressentit ces huit derniers jours, depuis qu'elle était avec Harry et Tante Martha. Elle avait été plus vivante, plus elle-même, avec ces deux personnes qui souvent l'avait mise extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'était pas sentie comme ça depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

La figurine attendait sa réponse. « J'ai ressenti ça » dit-elle honnêtement. Les tasses soupirèrent de déception. « Mais » ajouta-t-elle « ça n'a pas duré longtemps et ça n'a pas marché de toutes façons. » Elle sourit avec regret à la dame puis à son propre reflet dans le miroir doré. « Je ne pense pas être faite pour être une coquette, puisque je ne cherche pas à attirer l'attention de tous les hommes de la pièce. Un jour, je voudrai un homme, mais juste pour moi. Est-ce que c'est normal ? »

« C'est parler comme une Weasley » dit une douce voix provenant de la table basse derrière elle. C'était la dame aux ballons, avec le nez cassé. « Je connais Martha depuis qu'elle a seize ans. John m'a donné à elle pour son anniversaire. Je pense qu'il y avait une petite plaisanterie entre eux au sujet des ballons et du vol. John ne volait pas très bien mais Martha si. En tout cas, sa sœur, Mary, ne voulait pas que Martha accepte le cadeau. Elle disait que j'étais trop chère et qu'en m'acceptant elle donnerait de 'fausses idées à ce Serpentard'. »

La dame aux ballons sourit et continua avec douceur. « Quelle bataille elles ont eu toutes les deux ! Dire quelque chose comme ça à Martha l'avait rendue, bien sûr, d'autant plus déterminée. Mary lui a dit que John n'épouserait jamais une pauvre, que Martha se faisait des idées, qu'il n'était pas sérieux ou que les Hathaway ne serait jamais d'accord. »

« Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? » demanda Ginny, tout en sachant qu'ils s'étaient mariés et qu'elle était à présent assise dans la maison du domaine Hathaway.

« Bien sûr » dit la dame aux ballons. « Les Weasley n'ont jamais eu d'argent, mais comme Martha te l'a dit, ils sont l'une des plus anciennes familles magiques de Grande-Bretagne, avec une histoire glorieuse d'hommes et de femmes aux cœurs purs et courageux.

La dame aux ballons haussa les épaules. « Mary s'inquiétait des conventions de cette époque, mais pas Martha. Bien sûr, Mary tirait d'ennui Martha ; et ne pense pas que Martha n'aimait pas sa sœur. Bien sûr, elles se disputaient, mais personne ne fut plus triste que Martha lorsque sa sœur mourut. » La dame aux ballons baissa le regard de tristesse.

Ginny commençait à détester ces histoires qui se terminaient toujours par la mort de quelqu'un. Martha et Mary semblaient si pleine de vie, si réelles, et soudain, on se rendait compte que c'était il y a une centaine d'année…

« Je suis désolée, ma chérie » dit la dame aux ballons en regardant Ginny. « J'ai perdu le fil de mon histoire. Oh, oui. Comment Martha pouvait-elle savoir, à seize ans, que John était sérieux ? Je ne sais pas si savoir est le bon mot pour ce type de situation. Mais elle était, eh bien… » La dame aux ballons rougit. « Il n'y a pas de mots pour ça. Elle était sacrément têtue. Elle était amoureuse de John Hathaway et personne n'aurait pu le remplacer, jamais. »

Ginny éclata de rire. Sacrément têtue était une parfaite expression lorsque l'on pensait à Tante Martha et à la moitié de sa famille. La loyauté des Weasley n'était pas juste un mythe de famille, elle était bien réelle, tout comme les cheveux roux et les rougissements. Elle soupira. La vie d'une coquette serait certainement beaucoup plus aisée que la vie d'une Weasley.

« Ma chère » interrompit la dame à la robe violette. « Si tu changes d'avis, je serai ravie d'être ton professeur. Amuse-toi quand-même avant de t'établir avec… » elle frissonna. « Juste un homme. »

« Merci » dit gravement Ginny, ne voulant pas la blesser. « Je pense juste que je dois être moi-même. »

*

Harry rentra à l'heure du déjeuner, accompagné d'une Tante Martha beaucoup plus calme. _Il avait raison_, pensa Ginny, alors qu'elle aidait Lotty à servir le ragoût, Tante Martha était plus heureuse en sachant qu'elle contrôlait toujours son domaine. Et elle semblait ravie de constater que son pouce et son index étaient guéris et qu'elle pouvait à présent tenir une cuillère.

« J'ai vu que tu avais fait la poussière, Ginny, merci » dit Tante Martha au milieu du repas.

« Comme le savez-vous ? » demanda Ginny étonnée, Tante Martha n'était pas encore allée dans le salon.

« Parce que l'horloge vient juste de sonner et qu'elle ne s'est pas plainte de la poussière » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. « J'espère que toi et Harry ferez quelque chose pour vous amuser cette après-midi. Vous avez bien mérité un peu de divertissements. »

« A-t-il été un bon chauffeur ? »

« Il a volé comme s'il avait eu un bébé sur le balai au lieu d'une vieille femme têtue comme un âne » dit Tante Martha. « Mais ce n'est pas un serviteur celui-là » ajouta-t-elle an faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. « Il a du caractère. Il n'a pas voulu me laisser aller dans la grange pour voir le Porlock. Il a redécollé avant même que j'aie le temps de sortir de cette stupide chaise à porteur » Tante Martha leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment assumé le rôle de la dame-du-manoir. »

Ginny se rappela ce que la dame aux ballons avait dit à propos des différences financières entre les Hathaway et les Weasley. « Est-ce que ça a été… difficile… la première fois que vous êtes venue ici ? »

Tante Martha sourit. « Je ne sais pas si ça l'était ou pas. J'étais tellement contente de m'être mariée avec John… Je suis sûre qu'il y avait des problèmes, mais j'ai tout oublié. C'est l'un des avantages lorsqu'on devient vieux, on peut être sélectif sur les souvenirs, et la majorité des miens sont de bons souvenirs de ces jours là. »

Elle les chassa de table d'un geste de la main. « Allez, dehors tous les deux. Faites-vous de bons souvenirs rien qu'à vous » elle leur fit un clin d'œil espiègle. « Dis-leur Lotty. »

Lotty sourit et tenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête, mais les bandages autours de son cou ne lui laisser pas beaucoup d'espace pour bouger.

« Ok, ok ! » dit Harry rapidement, regardant avec alarme Lotty. Il ne voulait apparemment pas qu'elle essaie de bouger davantage.

*

« Faites-vous de bons souvenirs » avait dit Tante Martha.

Pour le moment, les souvenirs de Ginny de cette promenade se résumaient à des nuages menaçants et au silence d'Harry. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il semblait inhabituellement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne boudait pas, il était juste… pensif. Par un consensus muet, ils marchaient dans les bois, suivant le même chemin que la semaine précédente.

Un filet d'air agita les branches des arbres au dessus d'eux. Il allait pleuvoir, Ginny pouvait le sentir dans l'air.

Harry regarda le ciel et l'évalua du regard, mais il continua à marcher, pas le moins du monde inquiet par la tempête approchante.

Bon, elle ne s'inquièterait pas non plus alors. Quelques fois, il était excitant d'être pris dans une chaude pluie d'été. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas non plus inquiète du silence d'Harry. C'était juste agréable de marché calmement à côté de lui, d'être elle-même et de ne pas s'inquiéter de paraître enjouée ou cool ou sophistiquée.

Elle décida de s'entraîner à la technique qu'elle avait découverte alors qu'elle nageait dans la rivière. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de tenir sa main à l'horizontale au dessus du sol. Puis, si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle pouvait pratiquement « voir » l'eau en-dessous, s'écoulant à travers les aquifères en ruisseaux, cherchant plus d'eau encore. C'était fantastique de penser à toute cette vie qui pulsait sous ses pieds, comme le sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la première clairière lorsque le cri d'un oiseau la tira de sa rêverie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry, regardant sa main grande ouverte.

« Je cherche de l'eau » répondit-elle.

« Vraiment ? » Il s'arrêta et regarda le sol couvert d'aiguilles de pin. « Il y en a beaucoup dans le coin ? »

« Oui, mais les racines des arbres en absorbent la majeure partie » elle sourit. « Je pense qu'on va avoir plus d'eau bientôt. »

Harry regarda le ciel. « Les nuages sont trop haut. Peut-être dans une heure. »

« Comment s'est passée ta ballade en balai avec Tante Martha ? » demanda Ginny, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la clairière.

« C'était bien. Je suis fasciné de voir comment elle suit un tel domaine. » Puis il la regarda et ajouta d'un air rusé. « Et pourtant, elle ne voulait parler que de toi. »

« De moi ? » Ginny s'arrêta et le regarda. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à dire à mon sujet ? » Le silence d'Harry l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

« Pas mal de choses, en fait » répondit-il en lui souriant.

« Tu ne vas rien me dire » l'accusa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Ginny n'aimait pas son ton amusé ou sa façon de répondre à ses questions par d'autres questions. « Pourquoi t'es aussi… provoquant ? » lui demanda-t-elle. L'après-midi avait si bien commencée.

« Parce que Tante Martha aime provoquer les gens et que ça déteint sur moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? »

« Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ton Patronus ? »

Encore des questions en guise de réponses à ses questions. Ginny étaient de plus en plus frustrée. « Oui, j'y ai pensé ! Mais j'ai dû arrêter car mon esprit partait dans douze directions différentes. »

« Je connais ça » dit-il sèchement.

« Non, tu sais pas » dit-elle rapidement.

« Comment sais-tu ce que je ressens ? » dit-il avec douceur, l'air sérieux tout à coup.

« D'accord, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens » admit-elle. Si elle devait être honnête, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle-même ressentait à cet instant. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ? »

Il rit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je me sens tellement bien quand tu es là que je pourrais conjurer un Patronus. » Il avança de quelques pas et se tourna vers elle. « Est-ce que c'est pareil pour toi ? »

Sa bouche était sèche. « Presque. »

Il sourit malicieusement. « Tu connais ce proverbe sur 'presque' ? C'est suffisant pour les fers à cheval et les bavboules. »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre son sourire pour une raison mystérieuse. « J'ai entendu ça, oui. »

« Tu connais le remède de Tante Martha, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Il parlait du baiser du Patronus. Son cœur commença à battre plus fort. « Tu es le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'est à toi de me dire » contra-t-elle.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée » dit-il sur le même ton. Puis Ginny remarqua qu'il mettait ses mains derrière son dos… Pour une raison quelconque, ce geste poussa Ginny à prendre une décision.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait exactement de Harry, mais elle savait précisément ce qu'elle n'attendait pas de lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la traite comme une précieuse figurine qu'il avait peur de toucher. Un baiser timide et prudent n'allait pas l'aider à produire un Patronus. Ou plutôt, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, un baiser timide et prudent n'allait pas la satisfaire.

Heureusement, elle savait comment provoquer Harry. « Je ne sais pas si un baiser est une si bonne idée » déclara-t-elle.

Harry était surpris mais ne dit rien.

« Je dois l'admettre » elle marqua une pause. « Je n'ai pas été très chanceuse en baiser » dit-elle, essayant de ne pas rire devant l'expression de soulagement de Harry.

« Peut-être que tu n'as pas été embrassée correctement » fit-il remarquer, les yeux brillants.

« Peut-être » approuva-t-elle. Elle décida alors de lui lancer un défi. « Tu penses que tu peux faire mieux ? »

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté et posa sur elle un regard intense. « Peut-être. »

Elle aimait quand il était comme ça, déterminé et prêt à se saisir du monde entier. Elle souriait lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Le premier contact de sa bouche la fit frissonner. Le deuxième, sa bouche ferme et chaude contre la sienne, déclencha quelque chose de profond en elle. Au troisième contact, elle se tenait fortement à lui, essayant d'assouvir ce besoin infatigable de continuer encore et encore… jusqu'à ce que l'étincelle en elle se transforme en feux brûlant. Puis il prit ce feu… et le lui redonna… encore et encore… jusqu'à ce que tout l'oxygène soit consumé.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, ils ne ils ne pouvaient se quitter des yeux. Puis il sourit et Ginny lui rendit timidement son sourire. Et soudain, le sourire d'Harry devint un sourire de pur bonheur, trahissant légèrement sa fierté.

Elle éclata de rire, complètement heureuse. Il pouvait être fier de lui, il savait que c'était un baiser exceptionnel.

« Il faut être deux pour embrasser, tu sais » dit-elle avec une légère inflexion dans la voix.

« Je suis très conscient de ça » dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

« Je pense que ma chance a tourné en matière de baisers. »

« Moi aussi. »

Avec ces mots, Ginny sut que quelque soit l'expérience qu'Harry avait eu, celle-ci était bien meilleure et pour cela, elle était soulagée. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts, si verts. « Peut-être qu'on devrait vérifier si ma chance tient toujours. »

« Bonne idée » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser encore.

Ce baiser était différent, pas aussi intense, mais toujours avec cette même attraction, si forte qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête. « Quel était l'objectif de ce baiser déjà ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« J'ai oublié » dit-il en déposant une pluie de petits baisers autours de sa bouche.

« Menteur ! » dit-elle en riant. « Je suis sensée conjurer un Patronus. »

« Alors fais-le » dit-il d'un air détaché. « Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. »

« Je ne peux pas parler distinctement, d'une part » répondit-elle, sans pour autant bouger.

« Tu devrais être capable de conjurer un Patronus même dans les situations les plus stressantes » dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Des picotements se répandaient dans tout son corps. « C'est pas stressant, c'est… »

« Agréable ? »

« Oui voilà » dit-elle, le souffle coupé.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de l'incantation ? »

« Non. »

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un autre long moment. Puis Harry la libéra et s'écarta.

« Voyons voir si Tante Martha a raison à propos du Baiser du Patronus. »

Elle éclata de rire, si elle ne parvenait pas à produire un Patronus maintenant elle pouvait tout aussi bien casser sa baguette en deux et partir vivre comme une Moldue. Elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et dit « Spero Patronum ! »

Un filet argenté jaillit de sa baguette et un animal trottant vivement heurta le sol de la forêt. Il était magnifique et délicat, avait des yeux de biche et une épaisse crinière. Il décrivit un cercle devant eux, illuminant la clairière.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? »

Ginny fut surprise de son aplomb. « Comment pouvais-tu savoir que mon Patronus serait une licorne ? »

« Parce que, alors que je pensais à toi dans cette pièce qui sent le détergent pour chaudron, je me suis demandé ce que pourrait bien être ton Patronus. Je pensais qu'il devait avoir un lien avec les Weasley et je savais que Ron et Charlie avec des poils de licorne dans leurs baguettes. Je me suis donc dit que la licorne avait un rapport avec ta famille. »

Ginny l'observa longuement. Elle ne savait pas qu'il pensait à elle comme ça.

« Ca te va bien, tu sais. »

Il avait dit la même chose au sujet du cœur de sa baguette fait de Vivet Doré. Cette fois-ci, elle ne voyait pas une insulte, elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il pensait.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une licorne m'irait bien? »

« Parce que j'en ai vu une en première année, tout comme je t'ai vue cette année-là. Et cette licorne était magnifique, et Voldemort la voulait. »

« Mais Harry, les licornes sont pures, et bonnes, ce n'est sûrement pas moi. Surtout après ma première année, avec Tom Jedusor. »

« Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu as survécu à son envoutement » dit-il en prenant sa main qui était devenue froide.

« Nous avons déjà parlé de ça » protesta-elle, contente qu'il tienne sa main. « Rappelle-toi, je suis la fille diabolique avec l'épée diabolique. »

« Ginny… » Il fronça les sourcils. « Une personne diabolique ne pourrait pas conjurer ça, d'accord ? »

Elle scruta son visage. Elle voulait croire qu'il y avait une partie d'elle que Tom Riddle n'avait jamais touché, une partie que seuls Harry et elle connaitraient, une partie d'elle que lui seul pourrait toucher…

Puis Ginny se rappela la lettre qu'Hermione avait envoyée au sujet du Remède de la Licorne et ce que Harry lui avait dit au sujet de sa rencontre avec la licorne dans la Forêt Interdite. « Mais Harry, la licorne que tu as vue, elle était morte. »

« Je sais » dit-il, sa bouche formant une fine ligne. « Mais ça ne t'arrivera pas. » Il la regarda dans les yeux et jura « Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. »

Sa voix était ferme, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une supplique qui lui était directement adressée. « D'accord » murmura-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. « C'est d'accord. »

La façon qu'il avait de la tenir dans ses bras lui montrait bien qu'il était plus touché par cette conversation qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il tenait vraiment à elle, réalisa-t-elle. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir ce regard dans ses yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi sous le regard de la licorne argentée. Ginny sentit une goutte de pluie sur son épaule. « Tu-Sais-Qui ne m'aura pas, tu sais ça. » dit-elle sérieusement. « Personne ne peut attraper une licorne. »

« Ah oui ? » dit-il en se redressant, il la tenait toujours par la taille. « Je crois que mon Patronus peut attraper ton Patronus. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle en souriant. « Prouve-le ! »

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit sa baguette et s'écria « Spero Patronum ! ». Le cerf de Harry illumina la clairière, il s'approcha prudemment de la licorne. Lorsque le cerf fut à quelques mètres d'elle, elle bondit à travers les arbres.

« Rien ne peut attraper une licorne » répéta Ginny alors que le cerf poursuivait son Patronus.

« A moins qu'elle ne veuille être attrapée » lui rappela Harry.

La licorne de Ginny s'arrêta soudainement. Le cerf s'approcha doucement et déposa délicatement sa tête sur son cou. Les deux Patronus restèrent enlacés dans la forêt, immobiles comme des statues.

Ils pouvaient entendre la pluie s'écraser contre les feuilles au-dessus de leurs têtes. Bientôt, elle cascaderait sur eux.

« Je suppose qu'elle voulait être attrapée » dit Harry avec un grand sourire et en lui tendant la main.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens. « Je suppose, oui » accorda Ginny, trop heureuse pour se soucier du fait que la première chose qu'avait faite son Patronus était d'exposer ses sentiments.

Ils coururent jusqu'au cottage main dans la main et en riant.


End file.
